


All I Ask of You

by spikessweetgirl75



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 57,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikessweetgirl75/pseuds/spikessweetgirl75
Summary: Jack and Rose never board the Titanic. Instead, they meet in Philadelphia where Rose attends a slumming party. By all appearances, Jack is a penniless artist who lives on the poor side of town. But he harbors a secret that could change everything.
Relationships: Jack Dawson/Rose DeWitt Bukater
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

_April 12, 1912_

_Philadelphia, Pennsylvania_

Rose Dewitt Bukater was bored. It wasn't a new state for her to be in. It seemed like there had never been a moment when she wasn't bored with her life. Some people thought that she lived a life of luxury. That she could want for nothing, living in her mother's big mansion, engaged to one of the richest men in the country, but that was just not true. In fact, Rose wanted for a lot and entertainment was just one of the things she lacked.

Which was why, when her acquaintance from finishing school had invited her to a slumming party, she decided to go. She had never been to such a party before, but she had heard of them. Slumming parties were when the rich went down and hung out in the poor side of town and experienced what life was like for the poorer classes. Her mother and Cal abhorred such parties, calling them a waste of time. Rose had always been curious about them though, which was why she had accepted the invitation. She expected it to be a rather interesting couple of hours, to experience how the normal people lived. Was it as restrictive as her life of privilege and leisure? Or was there a sort of freedom to be had?

"Miss. Rose, Miss Louise is here," Trudy, the lady maid that she shared with her mother appeared in the doorway of her room. "May I fetch your coat, Miss?"

"No Trudy, that will not be necessary. Just fetch me my purse and I will be on my way."

Trudy curtsied and went to obey Rose's orders. Once she had her purse in hand she descended the stairs to find Louise Edwards, standing at the bottom of the stairs, chatting with her mother, who was letting her displeasure about the girl's planned activities be known.

"Really, Louise. I wish that you girls were doing something less...vulgar than these slumming parties. There aren't even barriers to separate you from the unwashed masses if you will. I just don't see the point in them. It's just asking to be robbed," Ruth lectured.

"Not to worry, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater. These parties are generally safe. We are just going to go see what it's like to be poor for the day. It gives us more empathy towards the less fortunate. All women of means attend these things once in their life times," Louise explained. "I think it will do Rose good to go out and experience the world before she marries Cal."

"Hmm. I suppose you are right there. Just do be careful and don't talk to any suspicious looking people."

"Rose, darling! Are you ready?" Louise smiled as she noticed Rose descend the stairs.

"Yes. I do hope that what I'm wearing is appropriate..."

"It most certainly is. How else can people tell us apart from the poor people?" Louise chuckled in the way that Rose hated. Sometimes she wondered why she was Louise's friend. She was just like everyone else in her world. Vapid and self involved. The only reason she was going with her today was so she could break out of this monotony that was her life.

"Do be careful Rose," Ruth sighed, wishing that her daughter would listen to her about this party, but knowing that arguing about it was useless.

"Not to worry mother. I am sure that there is nothing to worry about," Rose waved goodbye and followed Louise out to the waiting car, hoping that today was the day that something interesting would happen.

…..

Jack Dawson stared at the cards in his hand and kept his best poker face in place as a cigarette dangled from his lips. He glanced at his friend Fabrizio, who looked beyond frustrated. Of course he was. He hated poker and hated that Jack insisted on taking their friend Tommy up on a bet. On the table was the money that was to last them for the rest of the week.

"I can't believe you, Jack. You're betting all that we have," Fabrizio angrily hissed, wondering what they'll do for food and board if Jack should lose.

Jack glanced at his friend and took the cigarette out of his mouth, blowing smoke into the air. "When you've got nothing, you've got nothing to lose."

Fabrizio had to disagree with his friend there. Even when you've got nothing, you still have something to lose and right now, that was dinner for the night.

"Come on, boy-o. Stop stalling. What you've got?" Tommy Ryan, an Irish immigrant asked, impatiently. He had put up half of his money, a five dollar bill and was hoping to double it through this game.

Jack was about to lay down his full house when the bar's door opened and in waltzed a group of what he assumed were rich people. He looked at Tommy as he groaned.

"The swells are slumming it again. Guess this is over. I refuse to be on display," Tommy grumbled, scooping his five dollars off the table. "You lucked out, boy-o."

"Slumming it?" Jack frowned. He had heard of the term, he was just surprise that his friend knew of it.

"Yeah. When the upper class decide to come to our side of town and gawk at us like we're fucking animals in a zoo," Tommy snorted. "Limey bastards, all of them."

Curious, Jack watched as the group filed into the bar, looking around with wide eyes as if they were

indeed in a zoo or some gallery. Amused, Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head. "It's like they've never seen poor people before."

"Tell me about it," Tommy snorted derisively. "Well, my day has been ruined. What do you say we head out to Patrick's? I doubt they'd show up all the way down there."

Jack looked at Fabrizio and winked at his friend as their eyes met. What Tommy didn't know was that he was playing poker with a swell. For the past year, Jack had been living a lie. Only Fabrizio knew who he really was. To people that they met, they were just a couple of wanderers. Jack an artist and Fabrizio was his immigrant friend, new to America to start a new life. What they didn't know was that Jack was not poor at all. He was from one of the richest families in New England and was considered very old money. Fabrizio was not only his best friend, but his valet who had joined Jack in this adventure as he avoided his father, who was waiting to groom him to take over the family business. Jack didn't consider what he was doing slumming. He considered it living a real, honest life and making real honest friends. Friends he would never be able to make as a first class gentleman, where all everyone cared about was how much money one made. People, that weren't honest and real like Tommy was. Sighing, he wondered what the Irishman would think if he knew that Jack was a swell as well. He almost didn't want to find out.

Jack opened his mouth to answer Tommy's question when she came in. She was obviously first class with her rich clothing and red hair pulled up into an intricate style. She was the loveliest girl he's ever had the fortune to gaze upon. He would have done anything to draw her. He cursed himself for leaving his portfolio back in the room he shared with Fabrizio. He could only hope to memorize every feature so he could draw her later on that night.

Frowning by the lack of response, Tommy followed Jack's stare and couldn't help but chuckle. "Ah, forget it boy-o. You're more likely to have angels fly out of your arse than get next to the likes of her."

Jack just continued to stare. Not even an amused Fabrizio waving his hand in front of his face could draw his attention away.

"Come on, Fabri. Let's get Jack out of here, before we get in trouble. The swells are here to look at us, not to be looked at by us," Tommy chuckled, downing the last of his beer and leaving a tip.

…..

Rose couldn't believe it. She had thought that this slumming it party would be different from all the others, but it was exactly the same. The same boring people. The same mindless chatter. It was just like the cotillions, yachts, and polo matches she's ever attended in her life. The only difference was that the party was in a poorer section of town that Rose had never been in before. She had found it all rather interesting at first, wondering how the people survived in such conditions, but the mindless comments of her companions ruined it for her. She had been better off staying at home.

"Where do we go to now?" Louise asked the host of the party, Edward Henshaw, a tall man who seemed to be about 25 years old and was the son of a banker. Rumor had it that Louise had been waiting for him to ask for her hand in marriage. It had yet to happen though. Rose wondered if it ever would.

"There's a bar over there. It's not very big, but it'd hold all of us I believe," Edward chuckled.

Rose rolled her eyes, her boredom now at an all time high. "Have you ever heard of Dr. Freud, Mr. Henshaw. I believe that his preoccupation with size may be of some interest to you."

"Rose!" Louise gasped, shocked at such inappropriate talk. She turned to the man, her voice apologetic. "I do apologize for Rose. I believe that all that planning for her upcoming wedding has her all frazzled these days. I was hoping that this party and getting away from it all would be of some help."

"Oh it's perfectly understandable. No offense taken," Mr. Henshaw just laughed indulgently.

Rose just rolled her eyes, annoyed at being apologized for. She was not at all sorry and she resented

Louise for speaking up for her in such a manner. She didn't say anything though. She knew that there would be no use in doing so. No one ever paid her any mind anyway, no matter how sharp her words were.

"Mr. Henshaw, do you think we can get some tea in here?" Louise questioned as they entered the bar.

"It's a bar, my dear. I doubt that they serve tea here. But I might as well ask."

Rose rolled her eyes once more, just as she felt as if someone was looking at her. She turned her head and spotted a handsome young man looking at her. He was more than handsome really with his blue eyes and hair that hung in his face. That was unusual in itself. She had never seen a man with such long hair. She looked away, not wanting to appear rude, but she ended up looking back.

"Really Rose. That was rude what you said outside," Louise hissed, drawing her attention away from the handsome blond. "What has gotten into you?"

"I just thought this would be more interesting than what it is. I was just trying to liven things up a little."

"Well do me a favor and just don't talk anymore if all you're going to do is embarrass me."

Hurt, Rose looked away. She may have been in the wrong, but that did not give Louise the right to treat her like a child. Sighing, she turned her attention back to where the young man was, just to find him gone. She wondered who he was. What was his name? What did he do for a living? Why was he staring at her like that?

She sighed, pushing him out of her mind, thinking that wondering all those things were useless. She'll most likely never see him again. That is if he had even existed at all.


	2. Chapter 2

For the first time in her seventeen years, Rose wished that she had listened to her mother. This party might as well be a gala or a polo match. It was the same boring people, the same mindless conversation. The only thing different was the location. She would have been better off staying home and reading a book or walking among the flowers in her garden. She had thought that the slumming party would be interesting. That she would be seeing new things, meeting different people. But there had been none of that. What she had seen held no interest to her really, and as for meeting different people…she wasn't allowed to speak with anyone outside her group.

She was tempted to ask Louise if they could just leave, but Louise was too busy giving all of her attention to Mr. Edward Henshaw. Plus, she was still upset with her for earlier. So there was no point in even asking. Really, it's been ages since Louise or anyone else had noticed her presence. It was like she wasn't even there. That was when Rose began to wonder. Would anyone notice if she should slip away from the group? Find her own entertainment or her own way home? Everyone was doing their own thing, involved in their own conversations. Not one person looked her way or addressed her. It was obvious, slipping away would not be a problem.

Picking up her purse, Rose made a decision right there and then. It wasn't her best decision, but if she wanted an adventure, if she wanted to break the boredom of her life, she had to take drastic measures. That was pretty much obvious. She had to break away and break away now while no one was paying attention.

Keeping her eyes on the small group she was with, she backed up to the door with her heart pounding in her chest. If someone decided to look up or to talk to her, her plan would be ruined. But no one did. It was like she had never even been there. They were so involved in their gossip and chatter, not one person in her group saw her slip out of the bar and head down the street, heading deeper and deeper into the poor neighborhood, not bothering to look back. No one even saw the two rough men slipping out of the shadows to follow her, having already marked her as a potential victim.

…..

Patrick's was near empty, which didn't surprise Jack. The pubs didn't start getting full until evening, when men would get off from work and were ready for a drink. It suited him fine, because he really wasn't in the mood for a crowd right now. His mind kept wandering back to that red haired girl back at the bar they had just left. As he stared at his poker cards, all he saw were her eyes. There had been an energy to them. An energy that no other first class girl he had ever met contained. He wanted to get to know her, to know exactly what that energy was. But how to do so without giving away who he really was? He wasn't yet ready to return to his life of privilege just yet. He may never be ready if he was being honest with himself.

"Okay, Jack. What do you have?" Tommy looked over the edge of his cards, hoping that Jack's hand wasn't as good as his own. He could tell nothing from the young man's perfected poker face.

"Well, Fabri has ninete and I am sure that you have squat," Jack answered, trying to keep his mind on the game and off of the girl from the other pub.

"Why don't you reveal your hand and find out, mate?"

Jack was just about to do that when he glanced out the window. He froze in his seat to see the girl from the other pub, pale and clutching her purse, as two rough looking men that he knew as Frank and Jones approached her. It was obvious that their intentions were less than good.

"What are you looking at?" Tommy frowned. He paused as he too saw the sight. "Fuck, why isn't she with her group?"

"I don't know...but we have to help her," Jack was out of his seat and heading for the door, not waiting for his friends to respond.

Tommy sighed and beckoned for Fabrizio to follow as he saw Jack immediately insert himself between the men and the girl. He knew then that there would be trouble if they didn't join him.

…..

Rose had gotten a block away when she realized that she was being followed. She tried to stay calm, but the more they followed her, the more scared she became. Finally, she had enough and turned around to face her pursuers, two overweight, poorly dressed, middle aged men with balding hair and unkempt facial hair. They were disgusting and by the look in their eyes, they meant her no good will.

"What do you want? I don't have any money!" Rose gripped her purse, backing up against a nearby wall.

"Now we know that's not true. A rich chick like you. Your purse is probably full of 100 dollar bills. Just hand it over and we won't hurt you much," the man with what looked to be black hair grinned.

"Right. It's been years since we had a proper woman," his partner leered at her.

The men came closer, reaching out for her. Rose shuddered and pressed back against the wall, as if doing so would make her disappear and protect her from the coming attack. "No, please...just leave me alone!"

"Now don't be that way. We just want a quick touch is all," one of the men laughed, her fear making them even more bold. They were just about upon her when suddenly their hands were knocked back.

"I believe the young lady said to leave her alone."

Rose's eyes widened as the boy from the other pub was now standing between herself and her attackers. She wasn't surprised to see the two other men that had been with him come out and join him.

"This doesn't concern you, kid. Just turn around and walk away and leave her to us."

"Not a chance. Get out of here now or you'll wish that we went for the police," Jack threatened. "There's three of us and two of you. Do you really like your chances?"

The man with the black hair looked at Rose, then looked at her rescuers. The three men may not be as heavy, but they were younger and in better shape. "She's not worth the trouble. Come on, Jones. Let's get out of here."

"But..."

"I said let's go!" Frank glare at the trio one last time,then turned around and left. He didn't even wait for his friend to follow.

"Wait for me!" Jones went stumbling after him, leaving the four young people relieved. No one really wanted a fight, even though the three young men were willing to take the two older ones on.

"Bloody cowards. Big and bad enough to pick on a lass, but when it comes to fighting lads, they run away like bitches," Tommy snorted.

Jack turned to Rose,who had definitely been shaken by the encounter. When she had left her group, she had never dreamed of being attacked. That kind of thing just didn't happen in her world.

"Are you okay, Miss?" Jack asked, noticing how pale she still was and how she seemed to tremble as she stood against the building. "Is there anything we can get you? Do you want to go to the police and report those men?"

Rose shook her head, feeling weak on her feet. She had never been so frightened, had felt so helpless in her life. She didn't even want to think what would have happened if these men hadn't stepped in. "No...I just need...to sit down I think..."

"Of course. Come, you can sit down in here. Jack motioned towards the door of the pub, afraid to move, not wanting to scare her more than she already was.

Rose just nodded her head and entered the bar. Jack followed behind and held out a chair at one of the tables for her to sit in.

"Here you go. Nice and sturdy," He smiled.

"Thank you," Rose sat down and took in her surroundings. She was in another bar, this one was smaller than the first, but was thankfully less crowded.

"Tommy, go get her some water, why don't you?" Jack looked at the Irishman, who just rolled his eyes and went to do what Jack directed as he took a seat across from the shaken red-head. "What were you doing away from your group?"

Rose was a little surprised that he had remembered her walking into the other bar. He had left so quickly, but she guessed one had to be alert when living in this area of town, or what had almost happened to her would happen to them. She blushed, now embarrassed by how bored she had felt. How careless she had been. There was no telling what this kind stranger thought of her.

"I...well...I had gotten bored and everyone was so busy in their own conversations...I thought I'd leave and take a look around on my own. I didn't think I'd be followed or even robbed," Rose shook her head, mad at herself for her own naivete. "I am so naive. My mother was right. I should never have attended that stupid slumming party. Instead I went and not only put myself in danger, but I probably have caused you trouble as well."

"Hey, don't worry about me. We're pretty used to men like that. It's like Tommy said. They're big and bad when they think someone is weaker than they are, but they run away when the odds are against them," Jack chuckled. He then turned serious, feeling sad that she thought of herself as naive...even if she was. "Look, we all are naive at first. But we all learn. It's part of growing up, my mom would say. No one is born street smart. And if I was at a party that I wasn't having any fun at, I would have left too."

"Really?" She sniffed, looking at him, taking in his looks for the first time. He was indeed young and handsome. Only a few years older than herself with longish blond hair and pretty blue eyes that sparkled when he smiled.

"Really. So, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Just for now on, be careful and don't go anywhere alone when you're in this part of town. Most people mind their business, but there are still creatures like Frank and Jones about."

"And not everyone is as stupid as us as to step in," Tommy winked, returning with the water.

"Stupid? I think that you were rather brave. I don't know how I'll ever begin to repay you for what you did," Rose accepted the water, looking at each one of her rescuers. "I don't even know your names..."

"These two fellas are my friends Tommy Ryan, he's from Ireland, and my friend Fabrizio DeRossi from Italy, and I'm Jack Dawson, from the good ole US of A," Jack introduced. He was also from Boston and not as poor as he seemed, but he didn't want to give his real identity away. Rose was indeed from his world and word could accidentally get back to his father where he could be found and have to deal with yet another argument about preparing to take over the family business. His father gave him more freedom than most fathers, but before Jack had left Boston, he had been hinting that it was time for Jack to take his proper spot in the family. Something that Jack just wasn't ready to do. Not yet.

Rose had to smile. Jack was rather friendly. She couldn't help but like him. "I'm Rose Dewitt Bukater."

"Wow, that's quite a name there. I'm going to have to get you to write that one down for me," Jack smiled, hoping the joke would put the girl at ease.

Rose had no choice but to laugh at the joke. Indeed, Jack's friendliness and open personality was indeed putting her at ease. She trusted him. Somehow she knew that as long as he was around, she was safe.

"Again, I thank all three of you for stepping in the way you did. There must be something I can do to repay your kindness...maybe some money," Rose reached for her purse, but Jack stopped her.

"There's no need to pay us for doing the right thing. We're good," he refused the offer.

"Are you sure?"

Tommy wanted to throttle Jack, but he understood Jack's reasoning. It wouldn't be right accepting money for saving a lady from theft and possibly worse. "We're sure, lass. It wouldn't be right to take money for saving ya. Enjoying a few minutes of your company is payment enough."

Especially for Jack, who was looking at the girl as if she was the most beautiful thing in the world...which Tommy had to agree. She probably was. But she was still a swell, so he wouldn't delude himself and he wished that he could stop Jack from doing so, but looking at the lad, he knew it was too late. Of course, he didn't know Jack's secret. Maybe if he did, he would be more encouraging about pursuing the girl.

"Well, I must be getting home. Everyone must have gone back already and if I don't show up, mother will have a search party out looking for me," Rose sighed, not really ready to go, yet knowing that it would be inappropriate to stay any longer.

"Wait, you shouldn't go alone. I'll walk you," Jack got to his feet, the earlier attempts at a poker game forgotten.

"Oh I couldn't possibly ask you to go out of your way like that."

"Oh it's okay. I don't mind the walk. I love walking. Besides, like we said, those two men aren't the only criminals out there. At least with me by your side, I can make sure that you get back to your home safely."

Rose couldn't argue with his reasoning. He was right. It wasn't safe walking home by herself. She may have started the day off naive, but she knew better now. She just hoped that no one who knew her or Cal would see them together. Not because she was ashamed, but because that would bring up questions and accusations that she really didn't want to deal with.

"Very well then, if you do insist," Rose smiled, getting to her feet as well. She turned to Tommy and Fabrizio, feeling sad that most likely she'll never see them again. "I do thank you for your help gentlemen. It's been a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is ours, lass," Tommy nodded his head, taking off his hat.

"Caio, bella Rosa," Fabrizio waved good-bye.

"I'll see you guys in a few," Jack waved, leading Rose to the door. "Point the way."

Rose began in the direction of the other pub, retracing her steps. "I am so embarrassed."

"There's no need to be really. I'm just glad that we were nearby to be of some help," Jack smiled, enjoying this little bit of time he got to spend in her presence.

The silence between them was comfortable. In a way, they felt as if nothing needed to be said. For the first time, Rose didn't feel the need to flirt or pretend to be dumb, or anything else. She felt safe and secure, and for the first time like she wasn't alone in the world. She felt comfortable, despite the fact that she had only just met Jack.

For his part, Jack felt the same way. He felt that he didn't need to be anyone else but who he was with Rose, which was strange, because with girls like her, it was best to pretend to be something higher than you were, but somehow he knew that wouldn't fly with her.

As they entered the better side of town, both dreaded for their time together to end. They knew that once they reached her home, that they wouldn't see each other again. It would be highly inappropriate even to be considered friends. This saddened Rose. She didn't really have any real friends and she felt that Jack could possibly be the only one if given the chance.

Finally, they did reach her mansion. Gladly, no one was out waiting for her. She turned to Jack and gave a sad smile, hating to say goodbye to her hero.

"Thank you for all that you've done for me Jack. I really appreciate it," Rose held out her hand.

Taking the opportunity, Jack took her hand and kissed the back of it, just like in the Nickelodeons he loved going to whenever he could. "The pleasure was mine, Rose. Take care."

"You too. Maybe we will see each other again someday."

Jack's smile was small and contemplative. There was a way to see Rose again, but he would have to stop pretending. He would have to go home and take his place. He did want to see Rose again, but he didn't know if it was bad enough to return to his life in first class.

"Good night, Rose," Jack backed away, knowing that he'll never forget her, even if he returned to Boston.

"Good night, Jack," Rose sighed, watching him go.

Inwardly, she wished that he was Cal. She wouldn't have dreaded the infernal engagement so much. But he wasn't Cal and the little excitement that had been in her life was now gone. Now it was time to return to reality.


	3. Chapter 3

_(A/N: I just wanted to apologize for the slow updates lately. I haven't been very motivated lately, plus I have a bad tooth in need of pulling. I get that taken care of tomorrow, so hopefully updates will be more regular again soon.)_

The next day, Rose found herself back to the same old routine. Breakfast with mother. Reading in the sitting room afterwards, and after that, playing the piano for Ruth and her lady friends. It was noon time when Rose found herself alone at last, left to her own devices. She looked through her bookshelves, wondering if she should read her favorite book Wuthering Heights again, but quickly decided against it. She wasn't in the mood for Cathy and Heathcliff and their messed up romance today. Besides, the story kind of reminded her of Cal and her upcoming engagement gala.

She confused even herself. Any other girl in her position would be grateful. To any other girl, this was a charmed life. She came from money. Grew up surrounded by luxuries, and was now to be engaged to one of the richest men in the state. Instead, she was dissatisfied and bored with everything and as for the upcoming engagement...she rather have a tooth pulled than be engaged at such an early age. Any hopes and dreams she had...they were to be forgotten. And most of all, she was so bored. Even the slumming party was more of the same empty conversation and narrow people. Things hadn't gotten interesting until she had slipped away and had to be rescued.

Maybe that was something she had to do again to break up the monotony of her life. Not get nearly robbed of course, but slip away. Leave this mansion and spend some time outside in the fresh air. Surely staying indoors could not be good for her. But where would she go? She didn't want to go shopping. She had all she could take of going from shop to shop, searching for the perfect dress. No, she didn't want to shop. She wanted to go out and experience life. Watch people and maybe learn their stories. That would be so much better than staying here and waiting for her mother to think of something to do.

Her mind made up, Rose went up to her room and grabbed her coat and her purse. It was time for her to take a walk. Maybe the park a few blocks away would be nice.

"Miss. Rose? Where are you off to?" Trudy questioned as she entered the room to make up the bed and tidy up some. She was surprised to find Rose inside. She had thought that she had gone shopping for the coming gala.

"Oh, I'm off to the park Trudy. I decided some fresh air would do me good. Do tell mother that I shall return, I just don't know when."

"Yes Miss," The maid curtsied as Rose left the room, looking forward to her next adventure.

…..

The noon sun was high in the sky when Rose entered the park. She looked around with real interest, taking notice of the women with baby carriages and men with newspapers in their hands walking along the trails and sitting on benches, relaxing in the warm sun. It was a lovely day to be outside and she wished that she had brought her book with her. She would have loved to have sat on one of the benches in the sun and read her book.

She was at a loss on what to do though. She had come here to kill her boredom, but so far, she saw nothing. Maybe she should walk one of the trails and look at the flowers that grew in the park. That would hold her attention for at least an hour. She was about to step on one of the trails when she spotted Jack Dawson sitting on a bench not too far away from her. Jack had yet to see her because he was bent over what looked to be a folder, drawing something.

Rose couldn't help her smile. She had thought that she would never see him again, but there he was, on her side of the world, right in arms reach. She couldn't believe it! Not giving much thought to what she was doing, she walked up behind him and looked over his shoulder. Her mouth fell open when she saw what he was doing. He was sketching a little girl with her father. Both father and child looked happy and life like. She nearly fell over when she looked up to see the father and daughter in a pose.

"So you're an artist!" Rose gasped, forgetting her manners.

Jack nearly dropped his portfolio at the sound of her voice. He had not stopped thinking about the beautiful redhead since walking her home the night before. He had believed that if he saw her again, it would be months from now, when he would be forced to begin his grooming to take over his family's business. He turned around with wide blue eyes, his mouth twisting into a sunny smile, happy at the chance to see her outside of their social restraints, once again. "Rose!"

"Hello Mr. Dawson," She smiled, liking how his smile seemed to make her day a lot brighter and how his blue eyes lit up with pure happiness.

"Please, call me Jack."

Rose smiled and was about to say something else when the father and daughter Jack was drawing approached.

"Uncle Jack, are you finished?" The little girl asked, leaning over to see the picture.

Jack turned his attention back to the girl and her father. "I sure am. Here you go." He tore the picture out of the portfolio and handed it to his model. "You know, since you were such a good model, I'm going to waive my ten cent fee. The picture's yours."

"Daddy look! It's us!" The little girl happily showed her father the picture.

The balding man chuckled and scooped his daughter up into his arms. "I see, my princess. Thank you, Jack. This means a lot to the both of us. I must give you something."

Jack waved away the offer of money. "Sir, it was an honor to draw your beautiful daughter. I couldn't possibly accept your money."

"Well we must repay you somehow," The man frowned, then his eyes lit up. "I know. Cora's fifth birthday is tomorrow. Why don't you come? There will be cake, ice cream, and music. Bring your lady friend if you like."

Cora gasped in happiness. "Yes Uncle Jack! Come and bring the princess with you!"

Rose blushed, guessing that the little girl was talking about her.

Jack just laughed. "Well I can't say no to my best girl. I'll tell you what, I'll definitely be there. But I can't promise the princess."

Rose didn't know what got into her. Whether it was the prospect of seeing Jack again, going against her mother one more time, or just the plain adorableness of the little girl named Cora. "I'd love to come."

"Yay!" Cora happily cheered, missing the shock in Jack's eyes.

"I am glad that is settled. We will see you both tomorrow," The man nodded, waving goodbye as he left Jack and Rose to themselves.

"You didn't have to do that," Jack sheepishly smiled, closing his portfolio.

"I didn't want to disappoint her, she seemed so happy. Besides, it gives me another excuse to escape my house and go to a party that is actually fun," Rose shrugged, a little embarrassed by her assumption that he would even want to see her again. "That is if you don't mind...I know we don't know each other and..."

"I don't mind at all. In fact, it gives us an opportunity to get to know each other better," Jack smiled, finding himself happy at this turn of events. He had thought of nothing but Rose since he had left her at her gate. He had thought that he'd never see her again outside of her gilded cage. But here she was and he'll get to see her more the next day. "I'll meet you here, unless you think it'd be a good idea to pick you up at your place."

"Here would be fine," Rose quickly replied, knowing that it wouldn't be a good idea for Jack to pick her up at the mansion. Her mother would never let him in, much less let her go anywhere like a party with him. Just being alone with him in the park right now was inappropriate.

"Okay. I'll be here at noon until three."

Rose felt a thrill of excitement. Somehow, she felt freer than she's ever felt in months! "I will be here. I promise. Should I get her a present?"

"That's what one usually does at birthday parties," Jack chuckled. "Actually, we can probably share a present since we're going to the party together. Would you like to help me pick something out? I'm not an expert on what to buy big girls, much less little girls."

Rose blushed. She really should be getting home now, but she was enjoying Jack's company so much. She really wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet. "Sure. I'd love to help."

Jack offered his arm, his smile warm and genuine. This was better than he had ever dreamed. He was getting to spend time with Rose without revealing who he really was. He didn't think of what he was doing as lying or that Rose may be angry when or if she discovered the truth, he just was happy that he could spend time with this lovely girl in a setting that wasn't so prim and proper. That there was no mask of politeness between them like there would have been if he had met her as Jackson Dawson, heir to Dawson Enterprises.

Thinking that she was just going on an outing with a nice boy from the underprivileged class, Rose accepted his arm and allowed him to lead her out of the park where they headed for one of the few dress shops that Rose had never visited before.

"I think this place is rather new. New and not too high end," Jack explained, as they entered the building.

Rose smiled, walking over to a rack that contained boxes and containers of ribbons, barratts, and other adornments meant to be worn in a lady's hair. She picked up a pink ribbon and ran her fingers over the soft, silky surface. "Does she like ribbons?"

"She loves them," Jack nodded, spotting a rather shiny yellow ribbon. "Especially bright ones..."

Rose nodded in agreement as her eyes swept over the merchandise. She gasped as she spotted something especially interesting. Something that she would have liked for herself when she was a child and considered herself father's little princess.

"Jack, look at this," Rose walked over and picked up the item. A hair comb with a sparkly tiara on the top. It reminded her of her butterfly comb back in her room, except this was a tiara.

"Wow, she'd love that," Jack nodded his approval before looking for a price tag. "How much is it? Her parents probably won't let her have it if it's too expensive."

"Four dollars. I have two dollars if you can spare the other two...if not I can cover it and you can just pay me back some other time...or draw me a picture for payment."

Jack laughed. "My drawings are not worth money Rose...at least not that much."

"You don't think so? I think they're worth far more than two dollars, myself. I bet I'm not the only one to think so."

Jack had to admit that he was flattered. His father always claimed that his drawings were a waste of time and weren't worth the money that he could be making if he wasn't drawing. But here Rose was, telling him something far different. It made him like her even more.

"Why thank you, Rose. You flatter me far too much."

"I only speak the truth, Jack. Your talent is priceless. Do not let anyone tell you any different," Rose smiled, not looking away from his intense gaze. Somehow, she felt as if he was staring into her soul, reading her ever dream and desire. Blushing, she looked away, returning her attention back to the comb. "So what do you say? We get the comb for Cora?"

"Sure. I have my half right here," Jack dug into his pockets and pulled out two crumpled dollar bills. "Let's go buy the princess her tiara."

Five minutes later, Jack and Rose walked out of the store with a gift wrapped box in hand. They begin to make their way back to the park.

"You didn't have to pay for the gift wrap, you know," Jack chuckled.

"It was not a bother. Besides, it'll save you the work. Now you're free to do whatever you want tonight," Rose shrugged. She sighed as the park came into sight. She knew that it was time for her to return home. Hopefully, her mother won't lock her in her room and she'll be able to meet Jack for the party tomorrow. "Well, I guess this is where I say good bye. My mother is probably climbing the walls right now."

"Yeah, I guess so. You know, I'm glad that you're going to come with me tomorrow. I know it's last minute and Cora took you off guard..."

"You don't have to thank me, Jack. In fact, I should thank you. Today has turned out to be one of the most interesting days of my life and tomorrow looks to be even more fun. I usually hate parties, but I have a feeling that this one is going to be different."

Jack laughed. He hated the boring first class parties as well. Everyone was so stuffy and acted like they hadn't had a day of fun in their lives. This girl...it was like she was made for him.

"Well, this party is going to be nothing like those stuffy galas you attend. There's going to be fun music, food, and cheer. You'll love it, Rose."

"I'm sure I will. I better go now. Goodbye, Jack. See you tomorrow."

"Remember, I'll be here from twelve to three," Jack winked, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "Farewell, Rose."

Rose felt herself melt inside. She didn't understand what was going on with her. Jack was making her feel things that she had never even considered herself to be capable of feeling. He was waking something up inside of her and she was afraid that she may never find out what that something is if she didn't manage to break free from her mother and soon.

She swallowed, hoping that he didn't hear the sound of her heart slamming in her chest. "I must go now..."

Jack simply nodded and released her hand as he took a step back, wishing that she didn't have to go. That he could take her back to his place and they could both live the life of their dreams. But he couldn't do that. She had people waiting for her return. At least he'll see her tomorrow. Or at least he hoped that he did.

"Good-bye Rose."

He stood and watched her walk away from the park, disappearing around a corner, that he knew would lead to the better side of town. He looked at the box in his hand and sighed, again wondering if he should return home so he could do what his heart was telling him to do at that moment. Go after Rose and make her his own.

Shaking the thought out of his head, Jack headed back to the apartment, ready to spend the rest of the day with Fabrizio and maybe Tommy too. Perhaps they could finally have that poker game that had never gotten off the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Rose stood just out of sight of the sitting room. It was almost two o'clock. One more hour and she'll miss her meeting with Jack. If only her mother hadn't been having one of her many tea parties, that she always insisted for Rose to attend, if she could catch her out of her room or in the same vicinity. So far, she had been able to avoid her mother, by not leaving her room and waiting as long as she could to come out so she could start off to the park to meet Jack. If her mother caught her, even walking pass, there would be no meeting Jack. She would insist that Rose join her and her boring lady friends. Given a choice between going to Cora's party with Jack or staying here with her mother and her boring friends, the party with Jack won.

She just had to find a way to get pass the sitting room without any of the women inside noticing her.

"Miss. Rose? What are you doing? Are you joining your mother this afternoon? She is right inside," her maid Trudy came up from behind, curious why her young mistress was not going into the sitting room to join her mother for the tea party like she always did.

"No, Trudy. I have an appointment elsewhere. But mother doesn't know and it must stay that way. I just need to figure out a way to get out of the house without her noticing me," Rose explained. Trudy was more than a maid to her. She was her closest confidant. She could tell the maid anything and it would remain just between the two of them. Trudy knew everything about Rose, from her boredom with her life to her dread over the coming marriage to Caledon Hockley. She knew that Rose had ambitions that would cause her mother to faint if she knew. She knew that Rose wanted to be something more than to become some millionaire's wife. She didn't want to be a trophy on Caledon Hockley's arms. She did not want to be decorative.

Trudy nodded, understanding that Rose had other plans and did not want to join the women inside that room. She couldn't blame her really. She found Ms. Ruth's parties rather tedious herself and didn't know why the lady of the house insisted upon them. She took Rose's hand and tugged her towards the kitchen.

"Come Miss. You can use the servants exit in the back. She won't see you leave there."

Rose closed her eyes and silently thanked heavens for Trudy. She was more a friend to her than a maid. One day, she'll tell her about Jack, but for now there wasn't time. If she didn't hurry, she'll miss her chance to even see him again.

"Lead the way," Rose nodded, all to eager to follow the young maid.

"This way Miss."

Not saying a word, Rose followed Trudy towards the kitchen, where the cook was busy with that evening's dinner.

"Trudy, child? Is that Miss. Rose?" The cook gasped in surprise. It wasn't a regular thing to see either of the ladies of the house in the kitchen.

"Quiet Betsy. We don't want Mrs. Ruth to hear," Trudy hushed her co-worker and opened a door that lead outside for Rose. "Just walk towards the front. It'll lead you to the path that leads to the gate. Should I call a car for you, Miss?"

"That won't be necessary Trudy. But thank you, for everything," Rose hugged her friend, thankful for the help of escaping her house once again.

"May I ask where you are heading this time, Miss?"

Rose paused, wanting to tell Trudy everything. The slumming party, being rescued by the handsome Jack Dawson, spending time with the artist the day before, and attending a party with him today! But there was no time, unfortunately.

"I will tell you everything, Trudy. I promise, but now I must go. He probably thinks that I'm not coming at all by now..."

"He?"

"Later Trudy! Remember, not a word to mother!" Rose waved, quickly heading towards the path that will lead her to freedom.

Trudy watched Rose go, wondering what she had just helped her young mistress do. Hopefully it wasn't anything scandalous.

...

Jack looked up at the sun one last time, knowing that time was just about up. He had waited with baited breath for the beautiful Rose Dewitt Bukater to show up, hoping that she was able to get away from her family. Now time was almost up and was it pretty obvious that she had been unable to make an escape and he'll be attending Cora's party alone, with just the memory of the beautiful girl he had met just a few days ago. With a sad sigh, he closed his portfolio and got to his feet, ready to make his way to Cora's side of town.

"Jack! Jack, wait!" Rose called, running into the park, waving her hand to get his attention.

"Rose!" He smiled waving back, happy and relieved to see her. He really had thought that yesterday may be the last time. "I was afraid that you weren't able to get away."

"I almost wasn't, but my lady's maid Trudy helped me out. So I'm here and I'm ready to go to that party...that is if you still want me to."

"Of course I still want you to," Jack laughed, holding out his arm for Rose to take. "Shall we?"

"Lead the way," Rose accepted his offer.

...

The party was well underway by time Jack and Rose arrived at the Cortmell house, a small square structure that was painted navy blue and had a huge back yard, which was where the party was being held.

"Uncle Jack!" A small voice exclaimed as Jack and Rose were lead outside where the party goers were gathered. Cora ran over with her arms outstretched and a huge smile on her face.

"Cora!" Jack quickly handed the small package and his portfolio to Rose before scooping the giggling little girl up into his arms.

"You came!" the little girl giggled as Jack tickled her a little.

"Of course, and I brought the princess. Just like you asked and we brought you a little gift," Jack chuckled as Rose handed their gift to Cora's father, who placed it on a table piled with packages for the small girl to open later.

"We have ice cream and cake, Uncle Jack!" Cora exclaimed as Jack sat her down before taking Rose's hand so they wouldn't get separated. "Does the princess like cake?"

Jack laughed and glanced at Rose. "Well, I don't know. You have to ask her."

Rose just laughed and nodded. "I happen to love cake and ice cream."

"I guess even royal highnesses like yummy things," Jack winked.

"Boy-o!" Tommy called out from the other side of the yard, where Fabrizio stood next to him, talking to a pretty blond girl.

"Hey, Tommy and Fabri are here," Jack waved back and turned to Rose. "You remember them, right?"

"Of course," Rose nodded, lifting her hand in a small wave as well. How could she forget the kind men that had helped Jack rescue her from disaster.

Not letting go of Rose's hand, Jack lead her over to where his friends were waiting, leaving Cora with her parents.

"We thought that maybe you weren't coming," Tommy chuckled, slapping Jack's shoulder. His eyes widened in surprise to see Rose by Jack's side. "Ah, it's the lassie from the other day. I am surprised to see you again."

"Yes, I was in the park yesterday when Cora asked me to come. I couldn't refuse," Rose smiled, her eyes drifting towards Jack for a moment and then to the ground, her cheeks turning a light pink color.

Tommy just winked at her, realizing that it wasn't necessarily the little girl that Rose wanted to see again. "Ah, little Cora is indeed difficult to refuse. She's one of those people that just draw you in. Isn't that right, Jackie boy?"

"Yeah."

"Welcome bella Rose," Fabrizio gave his own nod with charming smile. "May I introduce you to Helga. She from Norway. She speak no English and no Italian, but we manage."

Rose smiled and nodded a friendly hello to the girl. She couldn't help but wonder how the couple communicated without knowing each other's language, but she supposed that they managed somehow.

"So lassie, how many slumming parties have you attended? I'm assuming that was how you met up with Jack again," Tommy questioned, picking up a beer from the nearby banquet table.

Jack frowned, not liking the direction that the conversation was going. It just reminded him that like Rose, he wasn't in his proper place either. That the life he had in this city was pretty much a lie that only Fabrizio knew of and that most likely Tommy would be pissed when he found out.

Rose didn't seemed too bothered though. She just smiled graciously with a small blush heating her cheeks. "That was the only one, actually. Yesterday I was taking a walk in the park when I came across Jack drawing Cora and her father. The little girl asked me to come and I couldn't refuse. She's so adorable."

"That she is. Not surprised to see the little lass has snatched herself another admirer," Tommy snorted, taking a gulp of beer.

"Uncle Jack," Cora was again by his side, pulling on his pants leg. "Uncle Jack, you promised to dance with me."

"That I did," Jack smiled, turning to Rose. "Will you be okay here with this mad Irishman?"

"Hey," Tommy frowned, acting as if he was insulted.

"I'll be fine. Go fulfill your promise," Rose giggled. She watched as the little girl lead Jack over to the space where people were already dancing to irish music. She wasn't surprised to see Fabrizio and Helga join them as well, leaving her alone with Tommy.

"Jack taking care of ya?" Tommy asked, deciding to make some conversation with the girl. He normally avoided anything having to do with the upper class, it always lead to trouble. But Rose seemed to be a nice girl.

"Yes. We spent time together yesterday. He's a really nice man," Rose nodded. "How long have you known each other?"

"Ah, for a good while now. He moved here with Fabri and I took them under my wing. Showed them around. I've been living in this city for a year now and I pretty much know my way around."

"Why did you leave Ireland?" Rose asked, then winced, realizing that it may be considered rude to ask such a question. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that. I don't mean to be rude. I just have a tendency to be curious and ask before I think."

Tommy just laughed and waved off any embarrassment. "Don't worry about it, lassie. It's not a rude question at all and there's nothing that I love more than talking about Ireland. I miss it sometimes. My family, the culture, the atmosphere and the pure beauty of it. Funny, your eyes and hair remind me of it something fierce. The only reason I left was to get a chance for a better life. Make my dreams come true and maybe even bring my family over someday. Life is not easy for the poor back home...not that it's any easier here...but here there's at least a chance to better oneself."

"I'd love to see it someday," Rose sighed, adding a visit to Ireland to the list of dreams that will never happen. Even if Cal had a business trip there, she doubted that she would let her join him and if he did...she'd be stuck in a hotel, seeing nothing of the land, nor experience the culture.

"Maybe you will. You're rich enough," Tommy chuckled, accepting a bottle of beer from Cora's mother, who was passing out brown bottles of the beverage.

"Maybe," Rose sighed, feeling her mood dampen a little, as she realized that none of her dreams were bound to happen. Not in the life she was trapped in.

Clapping and cheers rang out as the music came to an end. Rose smiled at Jack as he bent down and spoke to his dance partner, pointing towards Rose.

"I'm gonna dance with her now."

Cora just smiled as Jack left her side and headed towards Rose, his hand outstretched. "Come, dance with me."

"What?" Rose's eyes widened in disbelief. He couldn't be serious! She had no idea how to dance much less to Irish music!

Rose felt flustered as Jack pulled her onto the dance floor. She looked up into his eyes as he pulled her closer.

"We'll have to stand a little bit closer, like this," he placed a hand on the small of her back pulling her even closer than she already was.

"Jack, I can't do this," Rose stated as the music began to play.

"Just go with it. Don't think," Jack grinned, beginning to sweep her around the room in a fast waltz.

Rose at first was terrified, afraid that she would mess up the dance and make a fool of herself in a yard full of strangers. But the more she followed Jack's moves, the more she caught the hang of it and soon her terrified screams turned to laughter as she danced with Jack, keeping in time with the music.

Just as she was getting used to the dancing, Jack stopped and pulled her into a clearing where Fabrizio and Helga were dancing what looked to be a jig. Curious, Rose watched as Jack tried out the fancy footwork himself. She laughed, realizing that it didn't look hard at all. In fact, if Jack could do it, so could she, so when there was a short pause in the music, she tried the moves itself. It turned into a small competition and then Jack was spinning her around laughing along with someone else. It wasn't long when she realized that the other person's laughter was her own.

She was having the time of her life.

Once the song was over, Jack and Rose made their way back over to where Tommy was. Jack quickly grabbed two full glasses of beer and handed her one. Rose was thankful. All the dancing had left her feeling hot and her throat impossibly dry. She tried taking her time, but the minute the cool liquid hit her throat, she couldn't stop. The glass was nearly empty when she did stop drinking and Jack was staring at her as if he couldn't believe what he had just seen.

"What? You think a first class girl can't drink?" Rose asked, feeling the alcohol making her feel brave.

Jack just laughed, astounded by this girl. He had known a lot of first class girls, all dainty little things who sipped tea and wore gloves, and had perfect posture, but none of them were like Rose. "You can certainly put it away."

"Again!" Tommy yelled. Jack and Rose turned to see Tommy at a table, challenging a tall blond man to an arm wrestling match. A cigarette dangled from his lips as he stared intently at his opponent. Rose just rolled her eyes and walked up to them, the beer making her feel brave.

She took the cigarette out of Tommy's mouth and took a long drag off it. "You think you're big tough men? Let me see you do this."

Jack stood beside her as Tommy and his wrestling opponent watched curiously as Rose lifted herself onto the very tip of her toes and held the pose for a full five seconds before toppling over into Jack's arms, who easily caught her.

"Are you alright?" He asked as the men who were watching clapped, impressed by Rose's feat.

Rose laughed happily, looking up into his eyes. "I haven't done that in years!"

"You are crazy," Jack chuckled, helping her back onto her feet. He shook his head, not only impressed, but even more fascinated by this girl. She was like no other woman he had ever met. "You're not like other girls, Rose."

"Yes I am. I'm just more vocal than some," She shrugged, her cheeks heating up in a blush. "I don't know what it is...but with you I feel like I'm free to fully be myself. I haven't felt that way in a really long time."

"Well I'm glad. I always want you to feel free to be yourself around me, Rose," Jack smiled, getting why she would feel like she couldn't be who she was. All the rules and traditions of high society. Rules to tell you how to act, how to stand, how to talk...it was especially hard on women and he had never agreed with them. The way he saw it, Rose was a beautiful butterfly, aching to get free of her silk cocoon. Jack wanted to help free her.

"Hey, it's time for the cake!" Cora's father announced, holding his daughter in his arms. Everyone clapped happily as they gathered around a long table with a cake lit with five candles. Rose felt Jack behind her as Cora was set before the cake and the party guests sang happy birthday. They clapped as the little girl closed her eyes and blew out the candles with the help of her father.

"She's so adorable," Rose sighed, remembering being a little girl herself and how there was no one she had loved more than her father.

"She's very much loved around these parts, from what I've observed. Everyone came over together, according to Tommy and they had formed this nice little community. Everyone looks after each other. It's very admirable."

Rose frowned, confused. "I thought that you were from around here."

"No. I've only been here six months. Fabri and I, we usually travel around the country. Experiencing different places, especially now that we're in the states. But we had returned from Europe and found ourselves settled here in Philadelphia somehow."

"Where are you from originally, Jack?"

"Um...everywhere," he lied.

"Oh good, she's opening her gifts," Rose gasped, pulling Jack along as everyone gathered where the gifts were piled. She was happy to see Cora pick up their gift first.

Jack and Rose stood at front of the group and watched as Cora opened their gift as her father read the card.

"To Cora. Every princess needs a tiara. We hope that you enjoy yours and use your power for good only. From Jack and Rose," Burt read as Cora took out the comb.

"Daddy look! It's a crown! Just like in the fairy tales!" Cora happily exclaimed, holding the comb up for everyone to see.

"It's lovely, princess. Say thank you to Uncle Jack and his friend," Burt smiled happily.

"Thank you Uncle Jack and Uncle Jack's friend!" Cora ran up to them and gave them a hug before returning to opening her gifts.

Jack glanced over at Rose and smiled. He had to say, this had been the best party he had ever been to. He'd like to take Rose on more outings like this one. But he doubted it would happen after today. She'll go back to first class and his only chance to see her again would be if he decided to return to his life in Boston. He cared about Rose and wanted to get to know her better, but he just wasn't ready to take the necessary steps to make it happen. Not yet anyway.


	5. Chapter 5

"Come Josephine in my flying machine! Going something something!"

The party was long over and both Jack and Rose were tipsy and leisurely walking, not quite paying attention to where they were going as they attempted to sing and mess up the lyrics to a popular song that they had both heard last year.

It was early evening and the stars were just beginning to appear in the sky as the two young people mindlessly made their way to the better part of town, full of beer and good cheer. Rose had never felt so relaxed with anyone as she felt with Jack. He had shown her a whole new way of existing, really. The people she had met today...the simplest things made them happy and they were all interesting with their hopes and dreams for the future and their stories of life in Ireland and England and in Fabrizio and Helga's case Italy and Norway.

Now here she was with a poor wandering artist, who had spent time talking to her about Paris and how he had once spied the artist Monet in his garden, but had lost the nerve to actually go talk to the man. Of meeting with the artists of the Moulin Rouge and other adventures that he and Fabrizio had gone on during their travels. Now, their conversation lapsed into trying to sing a song that they were both familiar with as they walked through the streets of Philadelphia, a bit tipsy from the beer that they had drunk, neither of them realized that they were heading for Rose's mansion until they were just a few feet away.

"Woah, is this your place?" Jack asked, eyeing the tall regal building. He had seen it once before, when he had first walked Rose home, but he wasn't ready to say goodbye yet and wanted to make conversation, prolong their time together somehow. In Jack's opinion, she definitely lived in a palace, even though his estate back in Boston was a lot nicer. But he didn't want to think of that. He didn't want to be reminded that he would have to return someday. Some day was in the future. This was now.

Rose blushed, feeling embarrassed. To someone like Jack, someone poor and used to the bare minimum in life, her life must seem so frivolous and overwhelming. This mansion was more than both her mother and herself would ever need. "It is rather gaudy, isn't it?"

"It's big. You must live very comfortably in there," Jack tried not to wince, not wanting to even consider what she would think of his home in Boston.

"I suppose. But I prefer a home like Cora's. Small and cozy. No room for hoarding valuables, but enough room for things that are really important."

Jack sighed, inwardly agreeing with Rose. He'd love to have a place where there was only room for what he considered to be life's essentials. Things that he needed and maybe a little more for things he wanted. Not for things that would just sit there and take up room and had no sentimental value. Of course, no one in his family shared that sentiment, so it was nice to find a kindred spirit in Rose, even though she had no clue that he had as much money as she did if not more.

"Don't judge us too unkindly, Jack. It's just the world we were born into. Mother would not know what to do with herself if she didn't have all of her jewelry and furs and antiques. Despite the fact that she hardly uses most of it," Rose sighed, feeling like she was being judged somehow.

"Hey, having money is not a bad thing. It can get you to a lot of places more easily than if you had none at all," Jack folded his arms, feeling a small need to defend having money, even though he mostly shared Rose's viewpoint.

"If you're a man, of course. You can go and do whatever you want and society has nothing to say. But if you're a woman, money is a key that locks you into a gilded cage," Rose sighed, sitting down on a bench in her yard and staring up at the night sky. "Wow, look at all the stars. It's so vast. It makes you feel so small, doesn't it?"

Jack sat down and looked up at the night sky and nodded. "It sure does..."

"My crowd, we all thinks we giants when we're nothing but dust in god's eye."

Jack chuckled. That was true, well all except for Rose. He had met many first class girls and none of them were like her. "You're not one of them. You were mailed to the wrong address."

"I was wasn't I?" Rose laughed and then gasped as she saw a light shoot across the sky. "A shooting star!"

"That was a long one," Jack stared, remembering back to the last time he had seen a shooting star. It had been when he had been fifteen years old and his father had taken him out on a hunting trip, something they had done together since Jack was eight years old. He remembered sitting out in front of the cabin that the family owned and staring at the sky in wonder and how his father had laughed and told him an old saying that his own father had told him. "My pops used to say that a shooting star was a soul going to heaven."

"I like that. Aren't we supposed to make a wish on it?"

"Why? What did you wish for?" Jack asked.

Rose looked away from the sky and looked at Jack. She blushed, realizing just how close they were sitting...close enough to kiss. That would be inappropriate, she knew, but he was so tempting with the moonlight making him look even more handsome and his warm breath brushing her face. She reluctantly got to her feet with a sad smile.

"For something I can't have."

What did she mean by that? She could have anything she wanted. She could have him, all she had to do was ask. He got to his feet, wanting to encourage her, letting her know that anything she wanted to do was welcomed, but the opening of the front door and an angry voice halted what he was about to say.

"Rose Dewitt Bukater! Where in the world have you been all day?! Cal is here and has been waiting for hours and...who is that you are with?! You have some explaining to do young lady!" Ruth Dewitt Bukater stood in the doorway, her face white with rage.

Jack frowned as the woman's eyes fell on him, looking at him as if he was an insect that must be squashed immediately. He looked away, afraid that the woman may recognize him somehow from the society papers that his family was in every now and then. He doubted it, since he dressed poorly and had grown his hair out, but still...if one looked closely enough, they would see the Dawson heir buried in the guise of a penniless wanderer. Despite his growing affection for Rose, he was not ready for such a discovery yet.

"Mother," Rose nervously wrung her hands, her mother's appearance sobering up real quick. She hoped that neither her mother or Cal would notice that she had been drinking and actually having fun. It was bad enough that her mother was now aware of Jack. Oh why did she not have him drop her off at the park? Why did they come here? Now everything was ruined! Most likely, this will be her last time seeing Jack ever again.

"Answer me, Rose! This is highly inappropriate! You were gone all day and now I find you out here with this strange...ragamuffin!" Ruth struggled to keep her voice under control, not wanting the neighbors to hear. What a scandal this would be if discovered!

"Mother, this is Jack Dawson. He is a friend I met the other day and we were just talking. We were doing nothing inappropriate," Rose avoided her mother's eyes, knowing that if she wasn't careful, Ruth would see the truth of the situation. That wouldn't do at all. "Jack, this is my mother, Ruth Dewitt Bukater."

"Hello, ma'am," Jack nodded, feeling really nervous. If this woman recognized him, she'll contact his father straight away, who will be on the first train here to collect him. Which might not be a bad thing. Right now, Rose's mother was looking at him as if he was dirt on the bottom of her dainty heels. If she knew who he really was, she would be looking at him a whole lot differently,but so would Rose, he bet.

"Ruth, is that her? Is she finally back?!" an awfully familar voice called from with in the house.

"We're out here, Caledon!" Ruth answered.

Jack's blood ran cold as Caledon Hockley stepped out into view. He had only met Caledon Hockley once, at one of his father's business gatherings. He had been forced to spend an hour in the company of Cal and some other heirs of big industry, his father hoping that fraternizing with fellow heirs would awaken more interest in the family business. It did not and Jack had found Cal to be a terrible human being. He was arrogant, oblivious, and entitled. He believed that he deserved the best of everything and that money grew on trees. He was horrible and he had something to do with Rose?

He didn't want to know what. Hopefully, Hockley won't recognize him. They hadn't spent that much time together.

"Sweet pea? You are back. Who is this with you?" Cal leisurely strolled up to them, eyeing Jack with distaste. The young man before him was obviously lower class with his too long hair and worn clothing and poor figure. Yet, there was something familiar about him. He couldn't say what. There was no way he could have met this street urchin before. He only graced other members of his social class with his presence. Anyone less than a cool million was not worth his interest.

Rose felt sick. How could she allow this to happen? Why didn't they go to the park and leave off there instead of coming here? She knew better. What a disaster this night, which had so far been wonderful, was turning out to be. It was a shame, because she now knew that it was very unlikely that she'll be able to see Jack again now.

"Mother...Cal...may I introduce Jack Dawson. He was of some assistance to me the other day at Louise's party and I was just thanking him for his help and discretion," Rose explained, not wanting to reveal that she had spent two whole days with Jack, doing things that they would consider scandalous at best. "Jack, this is my mother Ruth Dewitt Bukater and my fiancee Caledon Hockley..."

Jack felt sick to his stomach. She was engaged. She was engaged to...him? His mind was having trouble even processing that someone as wonderful and spirited as Rose could be tied to such an unsavory sort of individual. Caledon Hockley was among the worse of high society. How could Rose even deem him worthy of her? It didn't make any sense!

"Dawson eh? Well, I suppose that Ruth and I also extend our appreciation for your assistance to MY fiancee, but your presence here is rather inappropriate, sir," Cal looked at Jack as if he was some begger off the street. Which irked Jack, despite the fact that he was dressed like he was. That still didn't excuse Hockley's attitude. And the way he called Rose his fiancee...it was like she was his property or something!

"Cal," Rose tried to intercede, feeling embarrassed by this uncalled for confrontation, but she was briskly cut off.

"Come inside Rose. That is not a request," Ruth glared at her daughter. How scandalous this all was! Hopefully none of the neighbors saw her daughter with this boy! It'd be in the papers by morning!

Rose wanted to refuse. She wanted to stay out here with Jack and continue their conversation, which was probably at an end anyway, but still it was the point of the matter. She didn't want to disappear inside, where she'll ever see him again after tonight. She at least wanted a chance to explain why she hadn't told him about Cal and to apologize from keeping that from him. But the look on her mother's face told her that there would be a scene if she refused. Exposing poor Jack to the likes of Cal and her mother was enough. She wasn't going to subject him to anymore.

"Goodbye Jack. I had a wonderful time knowing you," she sighed, giving in to her mother's wishes.

Jack simply nodded and watched her disappear into the house and out of his life most likely. He felt sad and almost helpless. He could tell that she didn't want to go, but there was nothing that either of them could do about it. At least not at that moment anyway.

"As I said, Dawson," Cal cleared his throat once the women were gone. "Your presence here is no longer appropriate. It was never appropriate. Rose is of a higher standing obviously and she is my fiancee. We are to be married soon. So you be best on your way and not to return. Do you understand?"

Cal's voice was on the edge of being menacing, but it was also condescending, as if Jack was a child and didn't understand the ways of the civilized world. It made him bristle with anger and made him understand why people like Tommy disliked the people from high society.

"I understand perfectly. I will be on my way," Jack glared at Cal, inwardly telling himself that this may not be the end. He needed to get Rose's side of the story. Why hadn't she told him that she was engaged? Why Hockley? She was so much better than that. Really, he couldn't just walk away. Not without knowing that she'll be alright. That this was what she really wanted.

"Yes. Leave now, or my man will make you leave."

Jack had glimpsed Cal's man once. A stern looking man by the name of Spicer Lovejoy. Fabrizio had been forced to try to converse with the man and later had told him that he was a cold, unpleasant man and was more of a bodyguard than a valet.

Without a word, Jack turned around and headed back towards the apartment that he shared with Fabrizio. He felt like he had just hit a brick wall. He had met and spent time with a girl that he could see himself settling down with. A girl well worth returning to his own world for if need be. But she was out of reach now, engaged to the likes of Caledon Hockley. He was probably better off forgetting about her.

But something inside him refused to. He had to see her again somehow. He wasn't ready to let go.


	6. Chapter 6

It was late when Jack returned to the small apartment that he shared with Fabrizio. He could have been home hours earlier, but he felt like taking a long walk instead and think about what he had just discovered. He just couldn't believe it. Of all people that a girl like Rose could be engaged to, it had to be Caledon Hockley. Jack couldn't think of a worse choice! Caledon Hockley was everything that a girl like Rose would want to avoid! He was arrogant, rude, sexist...he was just a complete and total bastard and did not deserve Rose! He would trample all over her fiery spirit until it was snuffed out for good and that would be a shame! Why would she choose a man like that? It completely had him astounded and confused and yes, even a little bit angry!

"Jack, you is back?" Fabrizio stuck his head out of his bedroom door.

"Yeah, I'm back," Jack sighed, collapsing onto the hard couch, his mind full of Rose and her engagement to Caledon Hockley. He just couldn't understand why she would marry someone like Hockley! It made no sense!

"You are not happy. What happened?" Fabrizio stepped out of his room to walk over and join his friend/employer on the couch. Jack and Fabrizio had been friends since Fabrizio's father had brought him to the United States and had gained a job with the Dawsons, who had a son the boy's age and became an instant playmate. Jack and Fabrizio had been friends since they were both ten years old and when they reached their teen years and Fabrizio needed a job and Jack needed a personal valet, Fabrizio volenteered. At first Jack was embarrassed by the arrangement, because he didn't feel right having his best friend serve him, but he soon realized that Fabrizio working for him meant he got to spend most of the day with his friend, which meant more chances of actually having fun and they became inseperable. In fact, Fabrizio was more of a brother to Jack than a valet, if they were both being totally honest.

Jack sighed and shook his head. "No. I am not happy. I am not happy at all. Rose is engaged and you won't believe to who."

"That is too bad," Fabrizio frowned, hating to see his friend/employer upset. "Who?"

"Caledon fucking Hockley! That pompous asshole that father had me spend time with last year. You remember him, or rather his valet Lovejoy."

Fabrizio grimaced at the memory. "That Spicer Lovejoy was scary. Are you sure that they're engaged? Rose doesn't seem the type to fall for such a man."

"Oh, Hockley made it loud and clear that they were engaged and Rose looked...well mortified to be honest. Something tells me that she doesn't want this engagement at all. In fact, she seems to want to escape the first class life completely," Jack sighed, sitting down on the edge of his bed. "I have to admit, I know the feeling of wanting to escape. If only it was so easy for her to do so. She deserves better than that entitled, egotistical, pompous...argh!"

Fabrizio watched as Jack picked up his pillow and tossed it across the room in a burst of anger. "Calm down, amico. Maybe things are not as bad as they seem."

"Or maybe they are. There's no way that she can want to be with someone like that. A girl like Rose...she wants adventure and respect. She has dreams and ambitions of her own...things that men like Hockley frown down on in a woman. She needs to be with someone kind and creative and would give her the kind of freedom she needs. Not someone that would keep her in a guilded cage! She needs someone like..."

"You?" Fabrizio arched a brow as he interrupted Jack's rant. He couldn't help but be concerned. He had never seen his friend obsess over a girl like this.

"Maybe."

"You don't know this girl, Jack. She don't know you. She thinks you are a poor boy. She does not know who you really are."

"Doesn't matter. I can help her, Fabri. I can get her out of that...abomination with Hockley. I mean...you met her. She is not like the other first class girls I've met. She is kind and smart! And funny and determined! She has her own mind! She has this fire and...if she marries that bastard, that fire will burn out. Maybe not right away because she's strong, but...someday, that fire will burn out and she'll be like all the other first class women and that would be a shame. I need to help her somehow..."

Fabrizio sighed, already knowing where this was going. He couldn't say that he was happy about it. He had really been enjoying his time away from Boston and that kind of life. Here, he was Jack's best friend and they were equals. In Boston, he was still Jack's friend, but...people would treat him as a servant once more. It won't matter how Jack saw him. "In order to help her Jack...we must go back."

Jack sighed, gave his friend a grim smile. "I know."

"Are we going back?"

Jack chewed on his bottom lip, thinking it over. He really wasn't ready to leave this life of freedom behind and return to his own world. But staying meant forgetting about this amazing girl. He would never find another girl like Rose, not in a million years! She needed someone to step in and stop this mistake from happening and the only way for that to happen was for him to go home. If she was just any other girl, he would just walk away and continue on this little adventure and put off his return to Boston society indefinitely. But she wasn't just any other girl. The way just being in her presence made him feel...it was something he had never felt before. She was worth it in his eyes. It wasn't like he had to return for good. Once he had Rose safely in his arms, they could both take off and live their lives the way they wanted to, high society be damned. It was going to take time and work to get her away from Hockley. The sooner he returned home, the sooner he could work on doing just that.

"Yes. I suggest that you say your goodbyes tomorrow. It'll be our last day here..."

"What about Tommy? He has been such a good friend to us...he will hate us for lying to him."

Jack sighed, feeling a heavy weight on his shoulders. Tommy would most likely hate him once he found out the truth, but it couldn't be helped. He was going to find out eventually anyway. "We'll tell him the truth together. I doubt you'll have anything to worry about though. I'll be the only one he'll hate after it's all said and done."

Fabrizio shook his head, feeling sad for his friend. He knew that if it wasn't for his constant companionship, life in Boston would be a lonely one for Jack. Here, Jack had plenty of friends and people that cared about him. His sunny, carefree personality just drew people to him. Without the barrier of wealth, Jack made friends easily. In the time they had been here, they had become a part of the community. A part of the family sort of speak. After tomorrow, that will all be over.

"I doubt he will hate you. You are not a easy person to hate."

"I am sure Hockley would disagree with you there," Jack snorted, before getting to his feet to pace the floor again. "Wait, we won't talk to Tommy yet. I need...I need to see Rose one last time. I should make sure that I'm right and that life with Hockley is something that she doesn't want. I could be wrong and the past few days was just a curiousity to her and she is looking forward to being Hockley's arm piece."

"That is a better idea. There is no purpose in ending our life here just yet if she doesn't want help."

Jack looked at his friends, his eyes unhappy. It would hurt if Rose did want the fate that was awaiting her. He didn't know how it had happened, but he had come to care a great deal about her in the short time they had known each other. In a way, they were kindred spirits, which is why he felt he knew her so well. "What if she doesn't want my help?"

"Then you must let go, amico. Find another girl."

"That's just it, Fabri. I'm afraid that there is no other girl...at least not one like her."

...

Rose stood before her floor length mirror, studying her reflection as Trudy undid the corset she was wearing. The confrontation between her mother, Cal, and Jack was on her mind. That had not been the way she had pictured her outing with Jack ending at all. Of course, she knew that there could never be anything serious with Jack, not even friendship, that at some point her contact with him would have to come to an end. But she had never dreamed that it would be so abrupt. That the last she'd see of him was him facing Cal, who looked less than pleased to find his fiancee in the company of another man.

Jack. She had never met anyone like him before. He was kind, sweet, brave, and handsome, not to mention talented. He listened to her without interrupting, he really listened. He wasn't just pretending to, like Cal and her mother often do. He really seemed interested in her opinion and seemed to understand her in a way that no one else ever had. She wished that they could have had more of a friendship, but such a thing was unheard of in her world. She was not only engaged, but was in a higher station than Jack. First class girls did not associate with the lower class, especially not it's men. All in all, she was pretty sure that she was never going to see Jack Dawson again and that made her more sad that she was allowed to be.

"Trudy, I'll take over here. You may go," Ruth entered the room, startling Rose out of her thoughts. Both her mother and Cal had not mentioned Jack when they had all returned to the setting room of the mansion. Her mother had set her down and had some tea poured and Cal came in a few minutes later. Rose silently sat by as her mother and Cal spoke of the arrangements for the coming marriage, neither one of them paying her any mind. All Rose could do was sit there and listen and wonder when her mother would pull her aside for a good lecture about associating with strange men when she had someone like Cal.

Finally, it seemed that the moment had arrived. Cal had left a few hours ago, so there was no need for Ruth to keep her voice low. She could yell at Rose as much as she wanted to without giving her future son in law any bad impressions.

"You are not to see that boy ever again, Rose," Ruth's voice was hard and commanding as she loosened the ties of the corset with sharp, jerking movements, as if she was trying to shake some sense into her daughter's head. "Do you understand me?"

Rose wanted to roll her eyes. It really was pathetic how predictable her mother was. Predictable and annoying. Wasn't this her life? Shouldn't it be her decision on who she had contact with? Of course, she knew it wasn't. She knew that when it came down to it, her mother controlled everything. These past few days had been some kind of fluke. Somehow, Ruth had loosened those reigns, allowing Rose to escape for a few days, but now her small bout of freedom was over. Ruth was pulling her back in, maybe even tighter than before, but that didn't mean that she couldn't put up some resistance.

"Oh stop it, mother. You are going to give yourself a nose bleed."

Ruth turned her daughter around and gave her a stern, hard look, wondering what it was going to take to get Rose to understand. This was no time to play games. Men like Caledon Hockley did not come along everyday. If they were going to survive, Rose was going to have to do her part. There was no choice anymore. She was no longer a little girl. It was time to grow up!

"This is not a game. Our situation is precarious. You know the money's gone."

"Of course I know it's gone. You remind me every day."

"Your father left us nothing but a legacy of bad debts hidden by a good name. That name is the only card that we have to play. I don't understand you. It's a fine match with Hockley. It will ensure our survival.

Ruth's words hit Rose like a block of stone. She could feel the weight of them pressing her down more and more, trapping her in a life that she did not want, but she had no choice to live. "How could you put this on my shoulders?"

"Why are you being so selfish?!" Ruth snapped, her annoyance flowing over into her voice. Why couldn't Rose see? This was how their world worked. It had always worked this way.

"I'm being selfish?!" Rose snapped back, disbelieving that her mother couldn't see what this was doing to her. She was only seventeen years old! She had so many dreams that she wanted to make come true, but with her mother placing their survival on her like this, she doubted that those dreams would ever be reality.

Ruth stared at her daughter, knowing that what she was about to do was not ethical by any means, but she knew that her daughter loved her, that she didn't want to see her hurt or destitute. Rose was an emotional girl. Sometimes, it was manipulating those emotions that got the girl to calm down and do what was expected of her.

"Do you want to see me working as a seamstress? Is that what you want? To see our fine things, sold at action? Our memories scattered to the wind?" the last part was said through a stifled sob, and by the softening of Rose's features, Ruth knew that her manipulation had worked. Rose would stop resisting. She'll do what she was told to do and marry Caledon Hockley, saving their space in high society.

"It's so unfair," Rose frowned, all will to resist her mother's plans crumbling. Ruth was right. Rose did love her mother enough to not fight her on this plan. For now, anyway.

Ruth looked at her daughter, almost feeling bad for her, but not quite. This was just the way it was. Their lives could be so much more worse than this, she was sure. "Of course it's unfair. We're women. Our choices are never easy."


	7. Chapter 7

Jack found himself in the park that he and Rose had met each other for Cora's birthday party. He sat on the bench, his portfolio opened, sketching a mother and daughter walking among the flowers. This was most likely his last day doing this. Tomorrow, he'll be returning to his life as an heir to a huge Boston estate. Today was his last day of freedom as a penniless artist. He was sad to leave this life behind, but the reason for doing so was well worth it. He just had to talk to her one more time. Make sure that he had read her right the night before. Make sure that marrying that Caledon Hockley was something she didn't want. If it was...well he'll continue on and work to forget her...but if it wasn't...he'll follow through with his plans.

There was one problem. How to gain access to her. He doubted that she would be able to escape her house again, now that her mother knew who she had been spending time with. Then again, Rose was resourceful. If she did manage to escape, she'll come here to the park. He was sure of it. If she did, what would he say to her? Would he confess everything? Would it help? One thing he did know. He had to find out the truth of her situation. Did she want to be with Hockley or not?

He was so lost in his thoughts as he sketched the scene before him while contemplating his own situation, he nearly missed Rose entering the park, looking around as if she was looking for someone, which she was. She had woken up that morning, positive that she wouldn't be able to escape the house without some kind of chaperone, once again. But her mother had gone off to have breakfast with one of her friends, leaving Rose to herself, probably convinced that her manipulations had worked. Ruth hadn't counted on Rose's determination to see Jack one last time to explain herself and at least say goodbye. There was no telling what he thought of her now. She didn't want him to think of her as some kind of tease or that she was using him as some stupid experiment, like some girls in her station were likely to do. Her friendship with Jack had been real. She needed him to know that.

With her heart in her throat, Rose walked up to a seemingly busy Jack and cleared her throat. "Hello Jack."

Jack looked up and looked at her with wide blue eyes. He had hoped that she would show up, and now that she had, he had no idea what he was going to say. Forgetting about his drawing, he closed his portfolio and got to his feet. "Hello Rose."

"Am I disturbing you?" She frowned, not wanting to disturb his work.

"Oh no, it was nothing important. In fact….I was kind of hoping that you would show up here," He chuckled, combing his hair back with a slightly shaky hand, feeling more nervous than he had ever felt in his life.

"I almost didn't...but mother was gone and….I wanted to see you. I...I wanted to explain myself."

Jack simply nodded, hoping that she would volunteer the needed information herself instead of him having to dig for it. Sometimes asking questions could be insulting and he didn't want to do that in anyway. He wanted Rose to see him as someone she could trust….someone she could turn to if need be. If he asked her the wrong questions, gave her the wrong impressions, she would not accept any offer of help from him.

"You're probably wondering why I never mentioned Cal and our engagement," Rose looked away, nervously twisting at her hands, not at all sure on how to go into this, or what to say.

"The thought did pass my mind," Jack chuckled. He sat back down on the bench he had been occupying and patted the spot next to him Rose to sit as well. There was no point in them both standing up for this.

Rose's smile was grateful and genuine as she took a seat. She looked Jack in the eye, hoping that he would see her honesty. "I know what you must have thought. That I was using you as some form of entertainment...after all, it was at a slumming party where we met..."

"Actually, that never crossed my mind."

Rose frowned, taken aback. "It didn't?"

"No. I could tell that you were completely genuine. You're not the type to do such a thing. I've met girls who are and...they're nothing like you, Rose. You're special."

Rose blushed and looked away, then back at him again. "Well, I don't know what to say. No one has ever called me special before."

"Well you are. I can probably sit here and list all the ways you are special, but that will get us off topic, I'm afraid."

Rose blushed and chuckled. "Indeed it would."

"So...that fella is your fiancee."

Rose simply nodded, looking as miserable as she felt. She hated that she was engaged to Caledon Hockley. If only...well there were no if only's. With her family's dire situation, no one else of Caledon'Hockley's status would touch her with a ten foot pole. Of that she was sure. At least...there had been no other offers of marriage. Not to her mother's satisfaction anyway.

"You don't look too thrilled about that. Don't you love him?"

Rose sighed and looked at her hands. How to explain this without it sounding awful? "Jack...in my world...love has nothing to do with marriage. It's all a business deal."

"So you don't love him. Do you even want to be with him?"

Rose simply shook her head. "It doesn't matter what I want. You see...my father made a lot of bad debts...and it's all covered by a good name...but that good name can't pay off those bad debts that my father had made before he died. He had left me and mother...in a real bad situation. My mother had no choice but to find me a rich husband to marry, saving us both from poverty. Not that I would mind living a simpler life. I crave it, really. But mother...she would have no clue on how to survive...she'd perish if the worse should happen..."

"So you're marrying him just for money? And it's not even a marriage you want?"

"It sounds horrid, doesn't it? You must think me an awful golddigger."

Jack shook his head, a slight frown on his lips. "You're not the golddigger here, Rose. And it's unfair that she's putting this on you."

"Well, as my mother would say, I'm a woman, Jack. Our choices are never easy," Rose shuddered as she repeated her mother's own words from the night before.

"Except this isn't your choice, is it?"

Rose stared at him, silently admitting to herself that he was right. Caledon Hockley was not her choice...but what other choice was there? Go poor? Let her mother become a seamstress, something she feared? She just couldn't let that happen...not when she could stop it by simply getting married to a man she didn't even like much less love.

"There is no choice, Jack. Caledon was the only man to make an offer to my mother's liking. There is no one else. I know you don't understand it...you don't have to. It's not even your problem."

"Rose..."

"I just needed to find you and explain that...our friendship...it was real...for however long it lasted."

"Rose..."

"And to say goodbye. Our friendship was never appropriate and now that mother and Cal know about you...there's no way I'll be able to see you again and I didn't want to just disappear without saying goodbye to you and tell you that it was real and that the time we spent together...it was some of the happiest days I've had in a long time. It meant a lot to me..."

"It meant a lot to me too," Jack simply replied, wishing that he could say more...that he could tell her the truth...that he could get on one knee and propose right then and there. But would she even believe him?

"I better go, before mother gets back. Good-bye Jack," Rose got up and turned to leave.

"Rose wait," Jack got up and before she could step away, he gently grabbed her and claimed her lips in a kiss that was full of desire and promise. A kiss that didn't say goodbye, but more of a see you later.

He pulled away, breathless and looked into her tear-filled eyes. "This isn't goodbye, Rose. I promise…."

"That's a promise you can't keep, Jack."

"But it is...there's so much..."

"I have to go," before he could stop her, she was gone, running out of the park and back to the gilded cage they had her trapped in, with only the memory of his warm lips against hers. It was a kiss that she was sure that she'll never experience again.

Jack stood there in the park, staring after her, his plans beginning to form in his head. Today was indeed going to be his last day in Philadelphia. He'll be back in Boston soon. Once he's back home, only then could he seriously make plans on what to do about Rose.

Jack didn't know how Rose was going to respond to the truth about his true status...but he did know one thing. He was going to give Caledon Hockley a fight. The man was about to learn that he couldn't have everything he wanted, and he certainly wasn't going to have Rose.


	8. Chapter 8

Jack stared out of the window of the car he and Fabrizio had called for as they returned home to the Dawson estate in Boston. The mansion stood tall and regal as they approached. It's well-manicured lawns and gardens made the house seem even more picturesque. It was much like the Dewitt Bukater mansion, except it was bigger, prettier, and there was a warmth in the atmosphere that the Dewitt Bukater mansion just didn't have, unfortunately.

"We are home," Fabrizio shifted in his seat, trying to get ready to slip back into his role of valet.

"Yes, we are," Jack sighed, his thoughts on what they had been on since Rose had run away from him the other day. The kiss. That one, mind-blowing kiss. The one that had set his world on its head and reconfirmed his determination to save her from a life with Hockley. Jack was not normally a fighter. He was laid back and liked to let things just happen on their own. He had never known anything worth really fighting for...until now.

"Your papa will be happy you come home," Fabrizio put on an encouraging smile, knowing that this couldn't possibly be easy for Jack. They both knew that once Jack set foot back onto Boston soil, his days of freedom from high society would be over. He would be required to take his place among the gentlemen of society as the future heir of his father's empire.

"I'm not coming home for my father," Jack sighed as the car came to a stop at the front door. He winced, feeling bad about his gloomy words, but he couldn't help it. Yes, he loved his father dearly, and unlike most fathers of high society, Albert Dawson had given his son more freedom than was wise to allow. But still, the fact was that his purpose for returning home to his life of luxury had nothing to do with his father and his hopes for his future.

Jack got out of the car and paid the driver as Fabrizio gathered their belongings. Once it was just the two of them once again, Jack glanced at his friend, who had seamlessly slipped back into the role of servant once again.

"Are you ready?" He asked his friend, hating that they would no longer be seen as equals, now that they had returned to their real lives. That was one thing he had loved about living as Jack Dawson, penniless, wandering artist. His best friend was really seen as his best friend and had not been expected to serve him.

Fabrizio just gave a tight smile and nodded, hating to see the happiness that had surrounded his friend drain away. He hoped that this Rose was worth it and could return the happiness to Jack, despite his circumstances.

"Let's get this over with," Jack gripped the doorknob and entered the mansion, just to find his parents in the foyer with his cousin Emilie waiting for him. He blinked, surprised to see her there. Emilie was more of a sister to him than a cousin and he couldn't help but feel joy at her presence. "Emilie?"

"Mother had sent me here to stay and take in Boston society! I was sorely disappointed to find that my favorite cousin had ran off to parts unknown and overjoyed by his decision to return," Emilie laughed, her blue eyes sparkling as she went to hug her cousin. She pulled away and tsked in disapproval at his appearance. "And look at you! No one would guess that you were a member of this family! Really, I thought Fabrizio was taking care of you!"

Fabrizio rolled his eyes with a smile of his own. "I did try, but he no listen."

"Typical," Emilie giggled.

"Welcome home, son," Irene Dawson stepped forward to embrace her son, happy for his return. She couldn't help but worry about him for all the time he had been away and had lamented her husband's decision to allow him to go.

"Hello, mother," Jack hugged his mother before turning to his father, who also walked up and gave him a welcoming hug as well.

"I am glad that you are back and is ready to take up your duties as the Dawson heir, son. I do hope that you have accomplished all that you had set out to. That you had gotten this...wildness out of your system at last."

"I don't know if the wildness is gone, but I am ready to take up my duties...and make preparations to take on the family business. I'll be twenty one soon. It's time," Jack nodded, trying to keep his smile tight and grim. He wanted his father to see that he was serious about this. If he could get and keep his father on his side, the more likely he could get Rose away from Hockley.

"Fabrizio, once you take Jack's things up to his room, your father is awaiting you in the stables. He's been looking forward to your return," Albert turned his attention to Fabrizio, who just nodded in response and began to gather Jack's belongings.

"Hold on, Fabri. I can handle my own bags from here. Go on and greet your parents. No need to put it off any longer," Jack chuckled, grabbing bags away from Fabrizio.

"Are you sure?" Fabrizio frowned, not sure if he should insist on doing his job or not.

"Of course. Besides, I got to greet my parents right away. It's only right that you get to greet yours. In fact, take the rest of the day off. I insist," Jack waved his friend away.

Fabrizio simply nodded and smiled at his friend. "Okay. I will be nearby if you need me."

"I won't. Now go," Jack laughed. He watched as Fabrizio disappeared through the door leading out back to the servant quarters.

"I suppose you'll want me to help you now that you've sent Fabrizio away?" Emilie giggled, taking one of his bags from him.

"Only if you want to," Jack chuckled.

Albert and Irene stood side by side, watching their son and niece head stairs. Irene turned to her husband, her voice thoughtful.

"I wonder why he really returned. I was sure that he'd be gone another year," Irene wondered aloud.

"I have no idea, but I am sure that we will soon find out. Let's hope that it's not because of some trouble he's come across," Albert shook his head. He doubted that trouble was the reason for his son's return. Yes, Jack was a wild spirit at times, but all in all, he was a good lad. Whatever had brought him home, it must be something good.

One hour later, Emilie Dawson stood in the doorway to her cousin's room, silently observing him. He was all unpacked and settled in and at the moment, leafing through the beloved portfolio that he always seemed to have nearby. He seemed different somehow. When she had learned that he had taken a break from high society life and was experiencing life as a normal person, she had been excited for him, knowing how uncomfortable he felt like the first-class gentleman that his parents were trying so hard to mold him into. Finally, he was free to just be himself and make friends on his own merit. She hadn't expected him to come back until he was twenty-five at the earliest, thirty at the latest. But he had only been gone for a year, and he was back. She wondered what had happened to make him give up the freedom that his parents had reluctantly granted him.

"So...how was it? Life as a poor but free wandering artist? Was it everything that you thought it would be?" She asked, entering the room and breaking the silence.

Jack looked up from what he was looking at, startled at first, but the easy smile soon appeared. "It was awesome. No one knew who I was except Fabri. I was just a normal, everyday guy hanging out with his best friend. We even made friends with this Irish guy Tommy and became a part of the community. I'll never forget the Cartmells. I was Uncle Jack to their little girl Cora, and I became rather brilliant at the game of poker. Mother would be horrified."

"That does sound awesome. Too bad that I'm a girl and mother and father would never allow me to do the same thing," Emilie sighed, taking a seat next to him.

Jack frowned and nodded, his mind going to Rose. Emilie wasn't in as bad of a situation as Rose, but she too was in a gilded cage as well. His looked down at the sketch he had been studying when his cousin had entered.

"Maybe I can take you with me if I get a chance to do it again. That way, it won't be so scandalous," Jack's smile was sad, knowing that any chance of him getting away again was slim to none. Now that he was back, his training for the business was going to begin, but he felt that he should at least offer.

"That would be enticing if there was a chance of it happening. But we both know that your days of taking off for parts unknown are over now that you're back. They were so worried that you would stay gone for years and were overjoyed and relieved at your telegram that you were coming home."

Jack sighed and shrugged. "It just felt right to offer."

"I appreciate it and I would accept if there was a chance," She smiled. Her smile faded a little, her curiosity getting the best of her. "So...why did you come back? Did you miss mommy and daddy that much?"

Jack sighed and shook his head. "Don't get me wrong. I did miss them. Despite our differences, you know how much I love them. But they weren't the reason for my return."

Emilie noticed his gaze returning to the portfolio and leaned over to take a peek and gasped at the picture of the sad young girl gracing the page. "Hey, I know her. I went to finishing school with her..."

Jack looked up, again startled. "You know Rose?"

"Well, not exactly know, but we were classmates. Acquaintances if you will. When did you meet her? How? I mean, you were in disguise and I doubt that a third class guy would be able to get in ten feet of her."

Jack chuckled. It's a long story, but yeah. I met her. Spent some time with her and...she's absolutely amazing. She has these dreams and ambitions and she's...everything I look for in a girl. But yeah, a third class guy wouldn't have a chance of courting her..."

"And there's the reason for your return. You came back for her...but I hate to break this to you...she's engaged...to Caledon Hockley of all people," Emilie frowned, thinking of how relieved she had been when her own parents had turned down the Hockley's offer of marriage. She shuddered to think of what life would have been like under that man's thumb.

"I know. Which is why I came back. A girl like Rose...she'd never survive that asshole. She doesn't even want to be married to that bastard. It's all her mother's doing. So I figured, I'll return home and just make Mrs. Dewitt Bukater a better offer."

Emilie looked at her cousin, observing how his eyes kept drifting to the picture, how there was a softness in his gaze and how his lips turned up in a slight smile. She realized that Jack wasn't just infatuated. He didn't come back just to help a girl in a terrible situation. He came back because he was in love.

"I never thought I'd see the day...when you'd fall for someone. Someone from our world at that."

Jack laughed. "Neither did I. But...she's amazing and we fit so well. You know? I mean...we have so much in common and she's beautiful and funny and sweet and...she should be with someone that would allow her the freedom to be herself. She has this fire that Hockley would just trample out. I can't let that happen..."

"So what are you going to do now that you're back?"

Jack shrugged. "I have no idea at all what I'm doing."

Emilie smiled and took the portfolio out of his hands and set it to the side before taking his hands in hers. "Well, cousin. It's a good thing that I'm here because I know exactly what to do."

"You do?"

"Of course! And since I'm an old classmate of hers, that makes it all the easier! Now, does she even know who you are? Or does she think that you're a poor wandering artist with not a cent to his name?"

Jack blushed. "She has no clue that I'm a Boston Dawson."

"Jack!"

"I was in disguise and there wasn't a chance to tell her!"

"Okay, okay. Expect her to be angry when she finds out, but we can cross that bridge when we come to it."

Jack eyed his cousin curiously, wondering what she had in mind. "What are you up to?"

Emilie just smiled, liking her plan. "Aunt Irene should throw a gala to welcome her son home. A gala that all the young girls on the East Coast shall attend. After all, you are the heir to the fortune and all heirs need a bride."

"Would Rose come? I mean, she's already engaged..."

"From what I've heard about Ruth Dewitt Bukater, she likes to keep her options open. If she can get Rose a better offer...why not? At most, she could say that she got to rub elbows with the Boston elite. She won't pass up the chance for that bragging right."

Jack's smile was brilliant. He knew that coming home was a good idea and he was glad that his cousin was here to help! His chances of winning Rose away from Hockley had just increased! He just hoped that her anger wasn't too great and that she could see this as her chance of freedom.


	9. Chapter 9

It did not take long for the news of the Dawson heir's return home to reach the gossiping ears of Philadelphia society. Rose was walking past the sitting room where her mother was holding tea for her ladies group. Normally, she wouldn't stop to eavesdrop, afraid that Ruth would spot her and insist that she join them, but that morning, she needed the distraction. For the past several days, all she's been able to think about that one kiss that Jack had given her. It had been a kiss so full of longing and promise and it was almost impossible to not think about it. Especially when she had nothing else to do. So hearing voices from the sitting room, she decided to preoccupy her mind by listening to some gossip. Maybe she'll hear something so scandalous, so shocking, it'll push Jack and his amazing kiss right out of her mind.

"It has been the talk of the society page for days now! It's a wonder that it's not a full-blown scandal! Who knows what the young man has been up to, wandering the streets like an urchin!"

"Rumor has it that he was residing right here in Philadelphia, with none of us the wiser! Can you imagine?!"

"I wonder what made him return home..."

"The hard life of the slums of course!"

The last part was declared by her mother, followed by the derisive laughter of the other ladies in the room.

Rose rolled her eyes. Leave it to her mother and her friends to make a mockery out of someone's adventure...an adventure that Rose wished that she could go on herself. Why were things so much harder for women? If she had done what the young man did...it really would have been a scandal. Her mother and her friends would be in a constant state of unconsciousness with how scandalized they would have been. She couldn't help but feel jealous. It made her sick to think of all the things that men could get away with and women couldn't.

"Pardon me, Miss," the maid that she shared with her mother walked past her and on into the sitting room, a white envelope tightly held in her hand. She walked up to Ruth and handed the letter to her. "A letter from Boston, Mrs."

Ruth frowned, wondering if the letter was from yet another debt collector. How embarrassing it would be if that was the case. She would never be able to live down the embarrassment. She wanted to send Trudy away with the letter and wait, but then that may spark even more curiosity from her companions. It was best to just take the letter and open it now.

"Thank you, Trudy," Ruth cleared her throat, taking the envelope from the maid.

"Who is it from dear?" One of the companions asked as they watched Ruth open the envelope and then gasp as she read the white stationery inside.

"It is from the Boston Dawsons. Why it turns out that my Rose had been a classmate of their niece back in finishing school. The girl has invited her to a gala that the family is holding in honor of the Dawson heir!"

For a few moments, silence fell. No one, especially Rose, knew what to think. Rose remembered the girl her mother was talking about, but they hadn't really been all that close. Why would she invite her to a gala? It didn't make any sense to her.

It was a woman not much older than Ruth that broke the silence. "Well, she can't possibly attend! The girl is betrothed to the Hockley heir, is she not? It would be inappropriate."

Her mind already working, Ruth frowned at the woman's words. Normally, she would agree, but this was not a normal invitation. Not just anyone got invited to a Boston gala! This opportunity may not come again! Surely the Hockley's would understand.

With a chuckle, Ruth refolded the letter. "Oh, nothing has been written in stone just yet, ladies. The engagement is still new. Of course Rose can attend! Besides, it is always best to keep one's options open. After all, the Dawsons are more...established..."

Rose couldn't help but roll her eyes as she finally walked away from the room having heard enough. Heading to her room, she sighed, as Jack again came to her mind. It was funny. His last name was Dawson, yet because he was not part of the wealthy elite, he would never gain as much respect from her mother as these Boston Dawson's did.

Jack. Where was he now? The next day, and the day after that...and the day after that, she had returned to the park, but he hadn't been there. He was gone. She had thought about going to that side of town again to search him out, but something told her that if she couldn't find him at the park, he was gone for good. He was out of her life for good, which was a good thing, right? With him gone, she couldn't follow through with her urges to sneak out to see him again. There would be no danger of another earth-shattering kiss. She could go on with her life now without looking back and pining for a man she could never have.

But his departure hadn't stopped her from thinking about him, wondering where he was, what he was doing. Was he thinking about her? Did he miss her? Did he regret that kiss, was that why he left? Or had he realized that leaving was for the best for everyone? Rose had no idea. She just knew that she'll never see him again...and even though she was relieved...she also regretted the fact. She had at least wanted one more kiss to remember him by...

"Rose!" Ruth interrupted her thoughts as she entered her room, the invitation to the Boston Gala in hand. "You will not believe who had invited you to a gala!"

Rose feigned interest, pretending that she had not just been eavesdropping. "Who? Surely not Cal. He had promised to hold off on the engagement gala until later."

"Emilie Dawson had just sent an invitation to a gala in Boston, welcoming her cousin home from his...trip. She remembered you from finishing school I suppose and thought of us. We should go. It'll be a chance to get out of Philadelphia for a few days and rub elbows with the Boston elite and for you to perhaps invite the girl to the wedding. Reignite what can be an advantageous friendship."

Rose couldn't help but think of Jack at the mention of the last name Dawson, but she quickly pushed the wandering thought away. There was no use thinking of him. He was gone and she'll never see him again. Thinking of him would just cause needless pain. '

"Emilie Dawson? Why I haven't heard of her in ages! I am surprised that she even remembered me. I suppose that you'll want Cal to attend..."

"Oh Caledon will be too busy with the business and it could be a nice short trip, just us two girls..."

A chance to get out of Philadelphia and some time away from Cal...that maybe all she needed to pull herself together and put the time she had with Jack behind her and prepare for a life that she did not really want but had no choice to live. Besides, she was curious to see Emilie Dawson again. They had not been close, but Emilie had been one of the few girls that Rose had found interesting.

Rose sighed, really in no mood for another boring gala, but in need of a break from Philadelphia society. "I guess it would be nice to get away...and I do need a few new gowns. This would be the prime time to visit the shops."

"Of course," Ruth grinned, elated that for once, she and Rose were on the same page about something. "I'll send our reply and then set up a shopping day for tomorrow...and dinner with the Hockley's. We shall let them know that we will not be available for a few days."

...

Emilie had just finished having tea with her aunt when she received Ruth's reply to her invitation. Squealing with excitement, she ran outback, beyond the garden, where Jack and his father were playing golf, with Fabrizio standing to the left, Jack's clubs held tightly in hand. She went up and stood beside the Italian, noticing his bored glare.

"You can yawn at any time, you know," She nudged his arm.

"Jack insisted. He said if I was truly his friend, I'd suffer in boredom right along with him," Fabrizio snorted.

"Admit it. Jack can talk you into anything. You just cannot say no. One of these days, that is going to get you in trouble."

Fabrizio just laughed. "I can always say that he's my boss and he made me do it. I was just doing my job."

"Touche," Emilie chuckled.

"Why are you two laughing over there? Are you trying to help my dad by distracting me?" Jack turned to address his cousin and friend.

"I come bearing good news, cousin. News from Philadelphia," Emilie held up the acceptance letter. "Mrs. Dewitt Bukater has accepted the invitation. She and her lovely daughter, my former classmate, will be attending the gala to welcome you back to this side of the tracks."

Jack's eyes widened. "Really? She's...she's coming?"

"Who is coming?" Jack's father stood beside his son, their game forgotten.

"Rose Dewitt Bukater. The girl that Jack's in love with," Emilie winked.

"Jack? You haven't mentioned a girl," the older Dawson frowned, wondering what his son had been up to in the past year and if he should be worried. Unlike other gentlemen, he had no objections to his son marrying a girl from the lower class, just as long as she had manners and wouldn't embarrass the family name and it was about love on her part, as well as on Jack's. As long as she wasn't a girl of ill repute, he was fine.

Jack blushed. "Well...she's kind of complicated. I wanted to wait until you met her and she met you before I discussed any plans of courting her..."

"Do not worry, Uncle. She's a high society girl. I went to finishing school with her," Emilie interjected.

"It's not that I care if she's from high society, Emilie. I just don't want her to be a..."

"Whore?" Emilie asked, arching a brow.

"Emilie!" Jack exclaimed, outraged. "Rose is not a whore! Ask Fabrizio!"

"I know she's not. But that was one of Uncle Albert's fears. That you'd come home, determined to marry a prostitute that you had found out there in the real world," Emilie snorted.

"Father!" Jack stared at his father and laughed. "I may have sketched plenty of naked prostitutes, but I have yet to find one that I'd even want to have a love affair with, much less marry."

The eldest Dawson just rolled his eyes as he handed his valet his golf club. "Well, I suppose the matter is mute, now that you've met this Dewitt Bukater girl that your cousin is talking about. Her name sounds familiar..."

''She's of Philadelphia society...you may have heard of her family in passing...," Jack chewed on his bottom lip, not yet wanting to mention the fact that Rose was engaged to Caledon Hockley. His father may not be as supportive if he knew that Jack was hoping to steal someone else's fiancee. Even if he found the family distasteful.

"Perhaps. Well, I will leave you young people to your planning of this gala. I have to go to the office. Perhaps next week, my son can join me," Albert Dawson gave his son a pointed look before heading back towards the house.

Jack grabbed the letter away from Emilie as soon as his father was in the house. "What did she say?"

"Just that she and her daughter look forward to attending the gala and that Rose looks forward to catching up with an old classmate."

Jack paused and looked at Emilie with wide, hesitant eyes. "What if Hockley attends?"

"That would be rude. I didn't invite him."

Jack handed the envelope back to her, feeling nervous, and a little scared. There were so many factors that he hadn't even considered. "How angry do you think she'll be when she finds out who I really am?"

"Oh, she'll be pissed. Beyond angry. You lied to her. You had pretended to be someone you're not. You had her believe that you were a poor wanderer with not a cent to your name. You didn't even hint that you were from money, and you didn't do so until now. She's going to think that you were trying to make a fool of her..."

"I wasn't..."

"But she will think that. But...I am sure that once you explain yourself and make it clear why you returned to your life here...she'll forgive you."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Oh, she will. For some reason...it's impossible to stay angry with you for long. Both Fabrizio and myself can testify to that," Emilie giggled, pulling her cousin into a hug. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. You'll see."

Jack hoped that his cousin was right and Rose could see that even though he may have omitted the truth about who he was, he only had the best of intentions and that now that he was back with a higher status than Caledon Hockley, he may be able to help her out of the trap that Hockley had her in. That the keys to her freedom were right at her fingertips. All she had to do was grab them and never let go.


	10. Chapter 10

The night of the gala had finally arrived. Jack stood in front of the floor-length mirror in his quarters and once again adjusted his tie as he studied his reflection. Fabrizio entered the room and smirked as he held out Jack's cufflinks.

"You look like a million bucks, Amico," Fabrizio complimented, knowing just how nervous Jack was. Tonight would be the first time he'll see Rose again as Jack Dawson, heir to an empire, not Jack Dawson penniless artist. He'd be nervous too if it was Helga here.

"Thanks, Fabri. But I'm afraid it's going to take a lot more than that to impress Rose's mother while dispelling Rose's anger when she realizes who I really am. I'm going to have to appear to be a much better choice in her mother's eyes," Jack sighed. He had thought long and hard about the situation and had realized that it was going to take a lot more to win Rose away from Cal. He was going to have to win her mother as well.

Emilie walked in and smiled widely at the sight of her cousin. She was dressed in an emerald green gown with her blond hair pulled back in an intricate bun, topped off by a sparkling tiara.

"Why look at our guest of honor! You can almost pass for a gentleman!" Emilie giggled, walking in to stand next to a chuckling Fabrizio.

Jack just rolled his eyes. "Almost."

"You do shine up like a new penny, cousin," Emilie smiled. "People are arriving already and the band has already started the first waltz."

"Shouldn't you be down there, already?" Jack frowned, turning to face his cousin, trying to push back his own nervousness. "This is your party..."

"In your honor. We both should be down there, greeting guests. I am sure that Uncle Albert is wondering where we've gotten off to," Emilie placed a hand on the crook of Jack's arm and gave him a reassuring smile. "Let's go and greet our guests. I am sure a certain redhead will be interested in seeing what a cleaned-up Jack Dawson looks like."

Jack sighed at the mention of Rose. He was certain that she was going to have some choice words for him. "She'll probably kill me before I'd even get a chance to explain. I just hope that Hockley won't be with her. I'll never get a chance to speak with her, then."

Emilie gave his arm a supportive squeeze. "If he came, just leave it to me. You'll get to speak to Rose. One way or another."

...

Rose stared out at the approaching estate as the car pulled up to the front door. She was dressed in a red and black sequin gown with white gloves. Her red curls were pulled back into an intricate style and her make up was perfect. She was the picture of Philadelphia's high society. Her mother was proud. Which was evident by the sparkle in Ruth's eyes as she too took in the Dawson estate.

"Oh my. Isn't this marvelous Rose? The epidemy of wealth and stature. I wish that I had known that you were school mates with a Boston Dawson," Ruth once again lamented. It's been something that she had been sighing over ever since the invitation.

Rose just rolled her eyes, not caring for any of it. She would have rather stayed at home and read a book and daydream about the penniless artist that had disappeared from her life. But her mother had insisted on attending this gala and there was no arguing with her.

"I am surprised that she even remembered me, we rarely spoke to each other at the school, as far as I can remember," Rose sighed.

"Really, Rose. You always discount the powerful friends you make. It's a wonder that you have any friends at all," Ruth chuckled. "Come along, we don't want to make too late of an entrance."

Once out of the car, Rose followed her mother up the path leading to the mansion. Looking at the house, she noticed a stark difference to the Hockley mansion and even her own home. There was a sense of warmth to the place. It shocked her because usually, huge estates like these lacked the warmth and comfort of a smaller home. Their atmosphere's usually matched the personalities of the occupants. The warmth of the Dawson estate, in her opinion, said a lot about the family that owned it.

"What a gorgeous estate," Ruth gasped with wide eyes. Her voice failed to hide her eagerness to get inside and check out the interior. "It is too bad that you are engaged, dear. Perhaps, if you make a good impression on young Emilie, we'll be invited again and again. Do try to be on your best behavior."

"Yes mother," Rose sighed, beginning to feel bored already. Despite the warmth of the estate, Rose could tell that this was going to be just another gala amongst many that she'll be forced to attend by her mother.

Jack was standing towards the back of the room, trying to avoid the other guests. He had tried to stand at the door, greeting people as they came in, but after a while, it just became too much. He needed some space. He knew that he couldn't leave the room entirely, not yet...especially not until he saw Rose, but he could find a spot where he was out of sight for a few minutes. The back of the room was perfect. He was still in the room, but out of the crowd and he could see the entrance from where he was standing.

"There you are," Emilie was suddenly by his side. "This is not the time to hide, cousin. Not if you're going to talk to Rose tonight."

"I am not hiding. I am just...waiting..."

"Sure," Emilie snorted, knowing Jack all too well. "Stand up straight, by the way. No slouching. I know it's been over a year, but it's time to remember who you are. Especially if you're going to defeat Caledon Hockley."

"Rose doesn't care about posture," Jack frowned, correcting his posture anyway.

"No, probably not. But her mother does. Plus you represent the future of the family. You'll want to make Uncle Ralph proud, so no slouching!"

Jack glanced at his cousin with a frown then looked back towards the door and gasped. There she was. Rose! She was just entering the building alongside her mother, but no Hockley in sight, thankfully. He silently watched with his heart in his throat as Ruth and Rose approached his parents. He watched as his father kissed her hand and welcomed her to their home. The three most important people in his life, all in one room. He couldn't believe it! He had no idea how to react!

"There she is!" Emilie grabbed his hand. "How are you going to talk to her standing here like this? Come on!"

Jack said nothing as Emilie dragged him over to where Rose's mother and his were discussing Philadelphia society while Rose stood there looking like she rather be anywhere else but at another gala. Jack had to admit, he understood perfectly how she felt.

"Rose Dewitt Bukater! You came!" Emilie squealed, releasing Jack's hand to go over to greet Rose, giving her a quick hug. "It has been ages!"

"Yes, it has," Rose made herself smile graciously, not wanting to remind the girl that had invited her that they had barely known one another.

"I see that you have met my Aunt Irene and Uncle Albert. And...you know my cousin Jack, here," Emilie slid to the side to reveal Jack, who could only give a sheepish smile, knowing that Rose was bound to be angry with him for not telling her the truth about his status in society.

Rose's eyes widened in shock as her mouth fell open. She took a step back, her mind reeling! It was Jack! Her Jack, the penniless artist! The one that knew of birthday parties and warm kisses and had not a cent to his name yet was happy regardless! But he wasn't penniless! He was here, dressed up like a first-class gentleman with his blond hair slicked back and gleaming in the light and a tuxedo that fitted him perfectly. He was even more handsome in this setting.

"Jack?" She managed to get out. Suddenly there were too many people here and the room was too hot. Her corset felt too tight, she could barely breathe.

"Yes, Rose. It's me..."

Ruth was watching the exchange, feeling shocked as well, recognizing the cleaned-up version of the boy that had been at the mansion the other night. He had looked like a beggar then, but he looked quite different now.

"I take it that you've met my son when he was on his little...break from the rigors of high society," Albert Dawson chuckled at the woman's reaction. "Irene and I thought it best that Jack live in the world of the lower class for a little while, enjoy his freedom before having to return and take up the responsibility of the heir to the family business. We had thought he'd be gone longer than a year, but he came back a few weeks ago, ready to take his rightful place. Needless to say, I am quite proud."

"Well, that explains why I did not recognize your son, Mr. Dawson. If I had known who he was, I would have invited him in for some refreshment. I do apologize," Ruth placed a hand on her throat.

"Oh there is no need to apologize, ma'am," Jack waved away the apology, his eyes still on Rose, who looked as pale as the paper inside his portfolio.

"Rose, dear you look rather pale. Maybe you should step out into the garden, for some air. It is rather stuffy in here and the garden is lovely at this time of night. Jack, why don't you be a dear and escort her? I am sure that the two of you have some catching up to do," Emilie winked at her cousin.

Just by looking at Rose, he knew that being alone with him was the last thing she wanted to do, and normally, he would oblige. But he had to talk to her alone, explain himself, and get her to understand that he hadn't meant to deceive her and that all of this...his return home, the gala, it was all for her. So he offered his arm, ready to lead her into the family garden, which was indeed void of people at the moment.

"Miss?" He nervously smiled.

Rose wanted to slap him and tell him off for everything, not take his arm and take a walk in a garden with him. But the pointed glare from her mother told her not to embarrass her and be the young lady that she raised, so she swallowed some of her anger and accepted the offered arm. "That would be lovely."

Jack inwardly winced at the coldness in her reply but kept the smile plastered on his face as he leads the way into the garden. His mind was so focused on Rose, he didn't even notice Emilie walking a little ways behind him, staying silent and keeping her distance, wanting to give them space.

Once in the garden, he led her to a wooden bench and had her sit down. He didn't know what t to say as she lowered her gaze, looking away from him. She was even more beautiful out here in the moonlight, surrounded by his mother's flowers, her red lips pressed together as she struggled to hold back the angry words she had for him.

"Rose...I know that you must be confused and angry...," He began, hoping that she would hear him out and understand.

Rose looked up at him as he began to speak, her eyes flashing with anger, her gloved hands trembling as they curled into fists. "Mr. Dawson, you have no idea what I am feeling right now. Confused is not one of them."

That was a lie. She was confused, but she was not going to let him know that. "But I suppose you are right about the angry part. You lied to me!"

"No, I didn't! I just didn't tell you that I was really rich..."

"Lie by omission!"

Jack winced, hating the anger in her voice, but he had expected it, of course. He had no choice but to accept it and hope that he could smooth things over.

"Rose..."

"What did you think you were doing? Was it some kind of joke? Some prank? Fool the poor little rich girl and see how far you could get?!"

"No!"

"Was I amusing to you? Listening to me talk about how dissatisfied I was with my life? Telling you about my situation with Cal? Did you come back here with Emilie and laugh and laugh about your deception and what a naive fool I was?!"

"No, Rose! That wasn't it..."

"Was this gala just to...finish off your little joke?!"

"No! I mean...yes, the gala was for you to come, but to come so I could tell you the truth...so you can see that you don't have to worry about Hockley anymore!"

"Was anything you told me in Philadelphia real, Jack? The art...Cora's party...that kiss...? Was it all part of the lie?" Hot tears were in her eyes now. She angrily wiped at them, grateful that they hadn't turned into a stream of tears just yet. She didn't want him to see just how hurt she was by his deception. "I don't even know who you really are..."

Jack's heart broke at the tears he heard in her voice. Tears that he had put there by not being fully honest with her. He knelt down in front of her, taking her hands in his. He met her gaze straight on, wanting her to see the truth in his words.

"But you do know who I am, Rose. You do. You know everything, now. I never lied to you, not really. To be honest...I was going to tell you that last day, but the kiss happened and you ran away...but I swear, everything that I told you in Philadelphia was true. My name is Jack Dawson. I'm an artist who likes to travel the world and experience life and roll with what it throws at me. I believe in making each and every day count. That we don't need money to be happy, that all I need is air in my lungs and fresh sheets of paper to be happy and I have slept under a few bridges, but let's keep that between us. My mother would kill me if she knew that," he gave a wry smile, hoping to lighten the mood. No such luck, though. Rose didn't even crack a smile.

"I didn't tell you about my social status right away because you wouldn't have believed me. Plus, I guess I was enjoying my time as a penniless artist. I didn't want to think about Boston and the responsibilities waiting for my return. I was happy being poor Jack Dawson, a wandering artist. More than I've ever been as Jack Dawson, heir to a fortune."

Rose frowned, feeling her anger begin to fade a little. She guess she could understand that. If she had a chance to step out of her world and just be a normal person...she wouldn't be so eager to announce her true identity either. But still...it hurt that he hadn't trusted her with the truth. He could have told her who he was at any time during the time they had known each other...but he hadn't. Not even that last day, when she told him of her situation and why she was engaged to Cal. What had he thought then? Did he think that he had better run for the hills, quick before she figured everything out?

"Why didn't you tell me that last day? Did you think that I'd only want your money?"

"No! Rose, as I said, I had planned to tell you. But...I needed to make sure that you didn't want to be engaged to Hockley. That the vibes I got the other night were right and that the engagement was forced on you...then I was going to tell you, especially after you had opened up and told me what your mother was doing. But I had kissed you...I couldn't help myself...I kissed you, hoping that you'd realize that it wasn't goodbye. I was going to confess all...but you had run away and I knew it wouldn't be a good idea to follow you. That your mother would be there and maybe even Hockley. I wouldn't have been able to get ten feet of you...not like I was."

"You could have written to me."

"Would you have gotten the letter?" Jack gave her a pointed look. Rose simply looked away, feeling tired and weary of the whole situation.

"I need...I need to think."

"Rose...I...I never meant to hurt you. I swear that was never my intention. I...I've never felt this way for anyone before. All I can think about is you...how to help you...how to be with you...please forgive me."

She again looked into his beautiful blue eyes that were wide and earnest and she could see the truth there. He hadn't meant to hurt her. His omission of the truth hadn't been on purpose. Hurting her had never been his intent. But she was still hurt and she didn't know if she could forgive him. Even if she did, it was too late. She was still an engaged woman. He was still beyond her reach.

"You are so lucky. I would die to have a chance to live another life...to step out of my world for however long I wanted. You men...you have everything and it's not fair."

"No, it's not. I agree. I would have loved it if you could have joined me. If we could have had that experience together..."

She snatched her hands out of his, knowing what he was doing. "Stop, Jack. Stop trying to build a fantasy to distract me from the situation."

"I'm not...I'm just agreeing with you."

Rose sighed and looked away from him again. "I...I need some time to think. Alone."

"Rose..."

"Please, Jack. I just need some space right now."

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but Emilie came up, sensing that her cousin would make things worse if he didn't do as he was asked. "Jack, your father wants to introduce you to one of the partners. You better get in there."

"Now?"

"If you know what's good for you, now."

Jack opened his mouth to say one last thing to Rose but again was interrupted.

"Now, Jack. Go. Before you make things worse," Emilie gave him a pointed look, telling him that she was probably saving what was left of his relationship with Rose.

Reading his cousin, he simply nodded and turned to go back inside, hoping that it wasn't too late. That by the end of the night, he'd be able to smooth things over with Rose and set his plan to win her from Hockley into motion.


	11. Chapter 11

Once Jack had disappeared inside, Emilie took a seat next to Rose. She had to shake her head. Her cousin really had messed up. Rose must be so pissed and confused right now. She knew that she would be if she was in the situation.

"I'm sorry about my cousin. He's cute, sweet, but a total idiot sometimes. Of course, he's a man, so we shouldn't be surprised," Emilie chuckled, wanting to lighten the mood.

Rose didn't know how to respond. Her emotions were too mixed up. So she just sat there, staring at the ground, waiting for everything to become clear again.

"I know that you probably think that it was some big joke or that he was trying to trick you or something. But I can tell you, that's not Jack. He does not have that in him. When he said that you know him, you do. He just was so comfortable being a normal person for once...it just didn't occur to him to tell you that he was really an heir to a fortune. It wasn't that he didn't trust you...it was because it just wasn't who he was as a person. All of this...it never was something that Jack cared about. From what he told me about you, you feel the same."

Rose sighed and looked at the girl who was sitting by her side. She could see the family resemblance to Jack. In a way, it made it easier to talk to her. "I'm just so confused. I feel like I don't know him at all. I don't know what was real and what wasn't. I was...I was really beginning to have feelings for him. I just want to know if the person I came to care for really even existed. Or was it all just a facade."

"Did you know that he loves to draw? That his best friend is Fabrizio and he loves him like a brother? Those two go everywhere together? That he believes in making each day count and that the key to happiness is not money but just the act of being alive and doing what you love?"

Rose simply nodded.

"Well then, you do know him. He may not be dirt poor and have to sleep under bridges because he has to, but he told you all of the important things about himself," Emilie sighed and gave Rose a pointed look, wishing that she did know this girl better. "Tell me, Rose. Would it have made a difference if you had known? If Jack had shared with you that he was a Boston Dawson? Would that have changed your feelings for him? Your opinion?"

Rose paused and thought about it. Would it have mattered if she had known who Jack really was? How would she have seen him differently? Would she have been more or less willing to spend time with him if she had known he was the heir to a fortune? There was only one answer to that question. It would have mattered to her mother. Her mother would have been more friendly and wouldn't have looked down her nose at Jack like she had. Even Cal would have been more respectful if he had recognized who Jack really was. But as for her...

She shook her head. "No. It wouldn't have mattered. I am just...shocked. I had never expected to see him again, much less find out that he was richer than my fiance..."

"Most of us girls would be over the moon to find that a guy we fancied was one of the richest people in the country," Emilie gave a wry smile.

"I am afraid it takes more than that to impress me. If money was all I cared about...well I wouldn't find the fact that I'm engaged to Caledon Hockley so distasteful."

"How did that happen anyway?"

Rose sighed and shook her head. "My mother. She just loves the fact that he's so rich and is such a respectable gentleman. She doesn't care how I feel or how he treats me. Just as long as he's rich."

"That makes more sense. I know that we didn't know each other very real in finishing school, but you just never seemed like the other girls. You know, the ones that wanted a rich husband and that was it. You always seemed to like the simpler things...kind of like Jack."

"My mother and Cal both hate that about me. For them, the bigger, the fancier...the better. I guess that's why I was so drawn to Jack. He didn't have any money. The parties he went to were simple and small and the people there, they were like him. They didn't need money to be happy. Just being alive and together...that was what impressed them. Not fancy clothes, or sparkling jewelry. Jack once said that all he needed was air in his lungs and a fresh sheet of paper and he was the richest guy in the world. Little did I know..."

"That is Jack, though. All of this...it's not important to him. It never was. He had a hard time relating to his peers because they were all about how to make money and how a friendship with him would benefit them. No one was genuine, so it was hard for him. His closest friend was Fabrizio. They grew up together and their friendship didn't change when Fabrizio became his valet. But it was still hard for Jack, so Uncle Ralph allowed him to enjoy his freedom before taking his place in the family. He kept an eye on him of course, made sure that he didn't get in trouble, but he allowed Jack the freedom to be a normal person for as long as he could. We weren't really expecting to see him back here until he was thirty. You can imagine my surprise to see him back after only a year."

Rose snorted, remembering her mother's words the day the invitation had arrived. "My mother thought that he returned because he found third class life too hard."

Emilie rolled her eyes, not at all surprised. The gossip pages were ridiculous. "What do you think?"

"I think that he's a fool. I mean...it's so easy for men to do something like that. Can you imagine the scandal if I decided to live life in the lower classes? My mother would faint from all of the gossip. Jack was living what I could only dream of and he just...he just walked away. I just don't know why. I know that it can't be because of what my mother assumed. Especially after what you've told me about him liking the simple life. So why give up the life he wants to live? Why did he come back?"

"You haven't guessed, yet? Isn't it obvious?"

Rose simply shook her head. She could not, for the life of her, think of what could Jack find worth giving up the adventure of his dreams for.

"When he came home...he told me that he had met a girl. A beautiful, first-class girl. Which surprised me, because I always thought he'd find someone in the lower class, but no. He met a first-class girl that spirit seemed to match his own. He said that she was amazing and spirited, and kind. There was only one problem. She was engaged to a man she didn't love. She was trapped in a bad situation. He wanted to help her, but he couldn't as Jack Dawson, penniless artist. But he knew that he could as Jack Dawson, heir to the Dawson empire. It was a hard choice to make...but he really cares for this girl. He may even be in love with her. To him, she's worth all the freedom of simple third class life. So that's why he came back. To fight for her."

Rose blinked, the answer to her question hitting her like a brick. "He came back...for me?"

Emilie simply nodded. "Jack's crazy about you, Rose. I've seen him court a few first-class girls and he had always seemed bored by them. But with you, just now...I've never seen him come to life like that. His face just...lit up. I'm glad that I was able to help him reach out to you and maybe even help you understand why he did what he did. He never meant to keep anything from you, Rose. He just got caught up in everything and he didn't have time to reveal his true status. But you do know the person that he is. He had never lied to you about that.

"I know that you're angry with him, and I don't blame you. But don't push him away. Not only may he be your only way out of marrying that Hockley jerk...but he truly more than cares about you and to be honest, I see how you look at him. You more than care about him too."

Rose couldn't deny it, despite her hurt feelings. She did more than care about Jack, which was why it hurt so much that he hadn't told her who he really was. It spoke of mistrust and it hurt her to think that Jack didn't trust her.

"I do have feelings for him...but how can I trust him when I feel like he didn't trust me? I know, you say that he hadn't meant to keep the truth from me, but he did and...that hurts. I had told him everything about myself. Things that he didn't even have to know...things that no one else in society knows...I had trusted him completely...just to find that he had kept things from me."

"It wasn't on purpose," Emilie shook her head, keeping her voice gentle and understanding. She was also beginning to feel a little annoyed, even though she understood Rose. She was hurt and sometimes hurt feelings weren't so easy to get over. "Rose, I know that we aren't really close friends. Not like we should have been. I don't know why we weren't, because I see why Jack likes you. I like you too and I would like us to get to know each other better. But I would also like to see you and my cousin be friends again. I mean...this whole gala was for you. Not every guy would do all of this for a girl, you know? I mean, my cousin is ruining all men for me right now."

Rose couldn't help but chuckle. "Jack is one of a kind...okay. I'll talk to him..."

"Great. I'll go send him back out here," Emilie winked, getting to her feet.

"Emilie?"

"Yes?"

"I'd like us to get to know each other better as well. It's not every day that I meet another girl that I actually like talking to."

Emilie smiled happily. "You know, I think this is the start of a brilliant friendship."

Rose watched Emilie disappear back into the mansion and sighed. She still had no idea what she was doing, but if what Emilie said was true...if Jack really did give up his freedom to free her from Cal and her mother's plans...if he really cared that much...she should at least listen to him. See what he has planned at least. Maybe...maybe it was something that could work. After all, Jack was from a family that was even more prestigious than the Hockleys. Surely her mother wouldn't look down her nose at that, right?

"Rose?" Jack came out, approaching her with some hesitation. Emilie said that Rose was willing to talk, but he was sure that the red head's anger couldn't be gone that quickly.

"Jack," She looked at him. He certainly looked different from the Jack that had taken her to little Cora's birthday party, but he was still incredibly handsome and his eyes shone with the same spirit. Jack may be dressed like a gentleman tonight, but he seemed to be the same Jack she had always known.

"Emilie said that you were ready to talk to me?"

Rose took a deep breath and nodded. "I am. She seems to have a rather high opinion of you."

"Well, she's a bit biased," Jack chuckled wryly, shrugging his shoulders.

"She said that you came back for me. Is that the truth?"

Jack simply nodded. "It is."

Rose frowned. She had to wonder if Jack even knew what he was doing. This was a serious matter. This was marriage and their future. "Why? You were free Jack. You had the freedom to be who you wanted to be and do what you wanted to do outside of the confines of high society. Yet you came back for a girl you barely knew. Why? Why would you give all that up for me?"

Jack slowly approached her and looked into her eyes. "I did it because you are the most amazing girl...woman, that I've ever known. You have this fire in you that...I love really and when I saw that you were engaged to Hockley and you told me all that your mother and Cal were doing...I couldn't just stand by and let it happen. They've got you trapped Rose! You'll die if you don't break free! Not right away, because you're strong, but some day...that fire is going to burn out. I can't let that happen."

Rose found herself getting lost in his eyes, his words filling her head and her heart. He spoke with so much passion and emotion. His eyes burned with a light that she had never seen before. He believed what he was saying and so did she. But still...

"It's not your job to save me, Jack."

"You're right. Only you can do that," he was standing so close...too close now, but he couldn't step away. "But I'm hoping that you'll at least let me help."

She sighed, tearing her eyes away from his, knowing that if she didn't she'd be lost, and she refused to lose herself. At least at that moment. She needed to keep her feet on the ground if she was going to follow through with whatever Jack had in store.

"Do you even have a plan? Or do you think that mother will just give up her dreams of Hockley money when she found out that you're not a penniless pauper after all?"

"Well...for one, I'm hoping that you'll accept my invitation for a dance. Let her see that you belong here with me. Not with Hockley."

"And after that?"

"Ok, I'll be honest. I don't have a well thought out plan here. What I do hope to do is to get her permission to court you. Show her that I'm the better man."

Rose sighed. Jack meant well, she knew he did and he must really care about her an awful lot in order to give up his dream like he had, but...she was afraid to hope. She didn't want to get her hopes up and have them dashed by her money-hungry mother, who simply adored Cal for a reason that Rose couldn't fathom.

"I don't know, Jack. What if she insists on the engagement to Cal? What if you're giving up your dreams for nothing?"

"Well, then it's all up to you, Rose. No matter what that woman says, you still have the final say. Like we both agree, I can't save you. Only you can. All I'm doing is giving you a more...palatable choice? I know that I'm being presumptuous, but I kind of think that you like me a whole lot better than Caledon Hockley."

"Oh I do," Rose quickly said and then blushed, embarrassed by how fast she said that and in the tone she said it. Like she was back in finishing school, discussing the boy she liked best...except it was to the actual boy!

Jack just smiled in reply and held out a hand. "Well then dance with me. Let her see who you prefer. What do you have to lose?"

Taking his hand, Rose realized that she had nothing to lose, but everything to gain. Not only her freedom from Cal and her mother but also perhaps life with this man who was a paradox of himself. A gentleman and an adventurer. Someone who seemed to be a kindred spirit and was determined to help her escape. Perhaps even someone that she already loved.

"Alright. Lead the way, Mr. Dawson."

Jack smiled and kissed the back of her hand before leading her inside.

That evening, Ruth Dewitt Bukater didn't only rub elbows with the Boston elite, but she watched from afar with a calculating mind as her daughter spent the evening in the arms of the heir to the Dawson fortune. Was she seeing things? Was her daughter willingly spending the evening with a wealthy gentleman? Was she actually being the daughter that she had raised her to be? And if so, what did this mean? If there was a spark between the two, where would that leave her deal with the Hockleys? She was going to keep a close eye on the situation. If this...flirtation leads to something more...well she may have to let the Hockley's down gently. After all, the Dawsons were far more respectable and their wealth was far more older than the Hockley's. She would be a fool to pass it up.


	12. Chapter 12

Rose sighed forlornly as she heard the sound of the bell that announced the hour. The night was drawing to an end. She couldn't help but dread it. For the first time, she had enjoyed herself at a gala. She had spent the entire time with Jack and it had been...amazing! At that moment, they were holding hands. Jack lead her outside, over to the bench where they had sat at the start of the evening. This time he sat next to her, keeping their hands connected. It was obvious that he didn't want to let her go.

"For the first time, I actually enjoyed one of these things," Jack smiled, his eyes staring into hers.

"I agree. I usually find galas and balls so boring. In Philadelphia, it's the same mindless people and the same mindless chatter. But it's different here...with you," Rose admitted.

"I'm not mindless and boring?"

Rose chuckled. "No, you're not. But sadly, my mother likes mindless and boring and it's going to take a lot more than a fun gala to get her to let go of Caledon Hockley."

"Well then we'll give her more," Jack winked as Emilie approached the couple, a bright smile on her face. She had spent the evening watching the couple and was convinced that Jack and Rose belonged together. Rose seemed to fit Jack perfectly. Not only was she beautiful, but matched his personality perfectly. She would fit right in here.

"Well, I think this was a successful evening," Emilie smiled, clasping her hands together. "Rose's mother couldn't take her eyes off of you. I think Mr. Hockley may have some competition now."

"I wish it was that simple," Rose sighed, resisting the urge to get her hopes up. She did prefer Jack over Cal, but the same couldn't be said about her mother and that was the one they'd have to overcome. "Mother needs more than just a night of dancing."

"Well, then we'll give her more. What do you do during the summer months, Rose? Surely you can't stay in Philadelphia the whole time."

"Emilie," Jack nearly growled in warning, knowing Rose's situation

"Well, ever since father's death, we've pretty much have been stationary. But I suppose this year will be different now that Cal is in our lives..."

"Ugh, that man again. What if you have other plans? Say, like joining us on our family trip to Coney Island? We have a summer home there and it's gorgeous! There's plenty of room...not to mention that Jack will be there, all alone and bored. It'd be grand if he had the presence of a certain redhead to keep him company."

"Not to mention that the trip will give me a chance to really convince your mother that I'm the right choice, not Hockley," Jack nodded, liking the idea. His cousin was indeed a genius.

Rose wanted to say yes. She would love nothing more than to spend the summer with Jack and Emilie. To enjoy being herself with no worries about possessive fiancees and overbearing mothers, but she didn't dare get her hopes up. Her mother may deem it inappropriate or insist that Cal accompany them, which would not do at all. She chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully, measuring the odds of her mother accepting the offer with no strings attached.

"Rose, what do you have to lose just by asking? It will be Emilie presenting the idea, so I don't see any objections," Jack gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, spotting the uncertainty in her features.

"I just don't want to get my hopes up. I've done that so many times," Rose sighed.

Emilie nodded, taking the seat on Rose's other side. "That is understandable. I'd be reluctant as well. But just let me present the option to her, in front of my Aunt and Uncle. She'll have a hard time saying no if it's in front of them. I know people like her. They always like to be agreeable in front of their peers."

Rose looked at both Emilie and Jack, considering the offer. It would certainly be an ideal way to spend the possibly last summer she'll have as a single woman with them. But would her mother really allow it? There was only one way to find out. Slowly, she nodded in agreement.

"Okay. We'll give it a try. The worse she can say is no. But what if it is a no? What then?"

"I'll think of something. Even if it's traveling back to Philadelphia to court you personally myself. One way or another, I'm not going to let Hockley win," Jack looked into her eyes, determination clear in them. He was going to fight for Rose. He was going to free her from the gilded cage that her mother had her locked in. He'll play their games, for now, the polite games that high society demanded. But he also was willing to fight dirty if he had to.

Rose just nodded her head, afraid to say anything, afraid that if she did, it would disturb the luck that seemed to be holding right now. Jack was so sure that he could stop this wedding to Cal. He was so sure that her mother would see that he was the best one for her, not Caledon Hockley. She of course had no such faith in her mother. She had seen up close and personal how deeply her mother was under that man's spell.

"Everyone's leaving. It's best we go present my idea now, while Uncle Albert and Aunt Irene are front and center," Emilie grabbed Rose's hand as she got up to stand. "Jack, you stay silent. Let me do all the talking."

"Of course," Jack just rolled his eyes, willing to let his cousin take charge. So far her plan has been a success. Rose and her mother now knew the truth and even though Rose had been angry at first, she was coming around. Cautiously, but surely.

Ruth felt relief as she saw her daughter coming back indoors in the company of Emilie Dawson with Jack Dawson trailing behind them. She wondered what was going on. To her surprise, Rose had spent the entire evening with the young Dawson heir. She didn't know what was going on between the two. Was there a romantic interest there? Or was the young man just a friendly face among a sea of strangers to cling to? Rose knew Emilie, but obviously not well. Ruth didn't know what to make of it.

"Rose, there you are. It is time we head back to our hotel. We have an early train tomorrow. It would be best not to oversleep and miss it," Ruth admonished her daughter.

Emilie seamlessly slipped an arm through Ruth's and lead the two women over to where her Aunt and Uncle stood, saying goodbye to their guests. She began talking once she reached them. "Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, I was just telling Rose about the family summer vacation to Coney Island. It would be so lovely if she should join us this summer. It is lonely being the only girl and Jack seems to be very fond of her as well. Of course, you are welcomed to join us as well. Please say yes. Tonight must not be the last we see of Rose. There is plenty of room and we'd love to have her be our guest. Right, Aunt Irene and Uncle Albert?" Emilie looked at the Dawson patriarch, who looked a bit surprised, but his smile was warm and welcoming. It hadn't escaped his notice how his son seemed to be entranced by the young redhead beauty.

"Of course. We would love to have both of you join us at our summer home, that is if you'd like to join us. Irene and I are always eager to make new friends and our children do seem to get along well. It also does get lonesome for both Emilie and Jackson at times. Rose would be a good influence. Especially on Jackson, here."

Ruth was at a loss for words. When she had come here, she had pictured it as her one and only chance to rub elbows with the Boston elite. To meet and talk with people of higher station than her own...higher than even the Hockleys! She had not even hoped for a return visit, much less an invitation to spend the summer with the family. It was an offer that was too good to be true! One that she couldn't refuse! But could she really accept? After all, Rose was to be engaged to Cal. She had made a commitment to the Hockley's! Rose was to marry their son and they were to pay off the debts that her husband had left them.

But the Dawsons were far more wealthier...and their reputation...there were none of the scandals that haunted the Hockleys! Jackson Dawson seemed to be very fond of Rose and Rose seemed to find his presence more pleasing than Cal's! A match between them would be perfect, more than Ruth could ever dream of! But was it appropriate? How would she handle the Hockleys? Goodness, why couldn't the Dawsons have approached her before the Hockleys? Why now, when everything was almost finalized?

"We do appreciate the offer," Ruth carefully replied, not wanting to refuse, but not ready to accept. She had to think the situation through some more. She had to make the right choice. This was their salvation she was gambling with here. One wrong move and everything could be lost. "But there are some obligations back home that may need to be met. May I get back with you within a week or two?"

"Of course. There is plenty of time before we finalize our plans," Albert Dawson nodded, noticing how tense both Jack and Rose seemed to be. There was something there between the two of them. He hoped that for his son's sake, this match was a wise one.

"I will be in touch," Ruth smiled graciously, before turning to her daughter. "We must be going now, Rose."

Rose turned to Jack and Emilie, trying to keep her smile gracious, yet reserved. She didn't want her mother to see how badly she wanted to spend the summer with Jack and his family. She was sure that her mother would refuse if she did know. Her mother seemed to make it her job to make Rose miserable.

"Thank you for inviting me to the gala. I had a wonderful time."

Jack took her hand and kissed the back of it, performing a gentlemanly bow. "The pleasure was all ours."

"I will write to you soon, Rose! We will do a much better job of staying in touch," Emilie smiled.

"I'd love that," Rose smiled, waving goodbye while meeting Jack's gaze one last time. She couldn't help but wonder when she would see him again.

Once they were in the carriage, heading to the hotel room that Ruth had arranged for the evening, Ruth turned to her daughter, a pleased smile on her face.

"Rose, I must say that I was pleasantly surprised to see you behaving yourself for once. Why couldn't you be this well behaved all of the time?"

Rose rolled her eyes and sat back in her seat. "Perhaps it's the company, mother. Emilie and Mr. Dawson are both more interesting than the normal Philadelphia crowd. I don't know how I had lost touch with Emilie, but I am glad that we are reacquainted again. I do hope that you are considering her offer. It would be nice to spend the summer with a girl my own age."

"You talk as if you do not have any friends, Rose. Whatever happened to Louise Edwards?"

"Louise is busy securing her a husband, and she's more of an acquaintance. I seem to have more in common with Emilie Dawson, to be honest mother."

"Well, I am happy that you are becoming friends with the right kind of people. I was thinking that you were a lost cause," Ruth chuckled, then grew more serious. She had a lot to consider when it came to the Dawson's offer. "As for the summer...we'll have to see. We still have the Hockley's to consider. I am sure that Caledon would like to spend some of the summer with his fiancee. Not to mention...I am not at all sure that it would be appropriate with the young Mr. Dawson in attendance."

Rose frowned, wondering where her mother's head was at where Jack was concerned. She was sure that she no longer considered him beneath them. "Mother...would it be so bad if he was in attendance? I mean...he is obviously not a poor wandering artist like I had first thought him to be. He is from an even more influential family than the Hockley's and...he's kinder to me than Cal. I feel more comfortable with him. I don't have to try so hard to be what you want me to be with him."

"You seem to be very fond of the Dawson heir," Ruth observed, not sure what to think. Yes, Jackson Dawson was an even more pleasing option than Cal by first glance. But would the Dawson's be willing to pay off her husband's debts like the Hockley's were? Would it even be too forward to hope for such a match? After all, the Dawsons may consider their son to be marrying down, once they found out about their situation.

"I am. We have a lot in common and he's interesting and...he understands me. Not to mention, he doesn't treat me like a child or a decoration. He treats me like a person. That is what I would like in a husband. Not someone who only thinks that I'm a decoration meant to be seen and not heard."

"But that is exactly what we are. To men anyway. It's the way our world works, Rose. You know that."

Rose frowned, her voice thoughtful as she pictured what she saw of Jack's parents. His father seemed to adore and respect his mother. He hadn't treated her like someone there just to look pretty while he made conversation with the guests. "Not for the Dawsons, it seems like."

Ruth just snorted. "They are of a higher station, Rose. Remember that. Some rules do not apply to them. They are a rarity."

"But wouldn't it be nice to be of that station, mother?" It truly didn't matter to her, but she knew that for Ruth, station was everything.

Ruth didn't answer. She dared not to. Of course, it would be nice indeed. She had dreamed of reaching such levels. But she was a realist. Not only were they in a precarious situation, but it was also unlikely that a family of a station of such high standing would even deem them a suitable match. The reality was Rose marrying Caledon Hockley. A man that they were at least...or used to be, on the same level with. Fantasy was the Dawsons accepting them and lifting her and her daughter up to where they were, despite the debts that her dead husband had left them with.


	13. Chapter 13

It took a full week for things to return to normal in the Dewitt Bukater household. Rose had decided to be on her best behavior, not wanting to give Ruth a reason to refuse Emilie's offer. She was present at her mother's tea parties, she kept her posture straight and conversation polite. She never spoke out of turn and was at Ruth's beck and call. She was the picture of the perfect daughter, thinking that if she kept Ruth happy, the better the chance that her mother would accept the offer to spend the summer with the Dawsons...which meant a summer with Jack.

Rose couldn't help but smile at the thought of Jack. She had been so angry at first about his deception, or rather omittance of the truth, but now that time had passed and she was beginning to feel more hopeful about her situation, all anger was gone. If Jack's plan worked, she'll never have to worry about Caledon Hockley again. She would have a real chance at happiness.

Happiness. Now that was an emotion that she had never thought she would even have a chance to feel once her father had passed and her mother's plans were apparent. But she had felt it. The moments that she had spent with Jack, she had felt it at last. A light, free feeling that she had never wanted to end. She had felt hopeful and full of opportunities. She had felt...alive. Jack made her feel like herself again. How could she even face the possibility of losing that now? She had to make her mother see that Caledon Hockley was the wrong choice. That her place was with Jack.

Of course, Ruth was reluctant. In her eyes, the Hockley's were a sure solution. Caledon had already made his intentions clear and a deal was already on the table, if not yet agreed to. The Dawsons...well they haven't even made an offer yet. In fact, Ruth wondered if they even were aware of their situation. She didn't want to turn down a sure thing for something that hasn't even been offered and may never be.

Maybe Rose should bring up Coney Island again. Make it clear how much she enjoyed Jack's attention and how she looked forward to continuing her friendship with Emilie. Maybe if Ruth saw how much it would mean to Rose...maybe that would convince her to accept the offer. Rose was sure that Ruth could care less about what made her happy, but it was worth a try.

Rose was at the top of the stairs, about to walk down to the sitting room where her mother was crocheting when there was a knock at the door. She slipped back up the stairs and out of sight as Trudy opened the door to Nathan Hockley, whose face was dark with annoyance. Rose bit her lip, curious about what this was about. She watched as Trudy lead Cal's father to the sitting room and announced his arrival. Once the man was inside and Trudy went on about completing her chores, Rose slipped downstairs and pressed her ear against the closed door, wondering what was going on. Why did Cal's father look so angry? What could have brought him all this way without an appointment and without his son accompanying him? Hopefully, this had nothing to do with the Dawsons.

"Nathan, what a surprise. I was not expecting a visit today. Is Caledon with you? I can call Rose and have her ready for a walk in the gardens," Ruth's voice came through the door, her surprise and apprehension was clear in her voice.

"Caledon is not joining me today, Ruth. There is no need to bother your girl. What I have to say is between us. I know that this visit is unexpected, but some things have come to my attention and they must be addressed immediately," Nathan pushed away any notions of Rose having to spend time with Cal, making the young redhead relieved.

"Oh?" The surprise was still in Ruth's voice. "May I send for some tea or refreshment then? I am sure that you have had a long trip and..."

"None of that will be necessary. What is necessary is that you explain these...balances. My accountant had just shown me just how much you are in debt and I must say...the numbers are disturbing!"

Ruth nearly stammered. Rose could just picture her mother's trembling hand resting against her pale throat, her cold eyes wide with alarm.

"The numbers?"

"The lawyer costs are staggering...not to mention the price of real estate and office space and transportation companies..."

"As I've already explained, William had handled all of the family business, I had no idea just how badly he had handled it. The Dewitt Bukater name is still a good respectable name, I assure you, despite my husband's bad choices..."

"But his bad choices make the Dewitt Bukater name near worthless! How can I explain agreeing to a marriage that costs me more money than the wedding itself?! I don't know, Ruth. I just don't know if agreeing to this union between our children is a worthwhile business deal. It seems just as bad as your late husband's choices."

"Now, Mr. Hockley..."

"Goodness, it's no wonder all of your fortune and poor Rose's inheritance is gone! Did that man have no sense? And now he dies, leaving his mess for me to clean up! I don't think so! I will not have it! We may be wealthy, but our wealth is finite! I will not risk my son's future inheritance like this! It is not even worth our while!"

Rose winced as she heard her mother stammer some more, obviously lost for words. She had not been expecting this at all. Rose did not want to marry Cal. The Hockley's not going through with the deal would be a dream come true for her, yet she couldn't help but to feel bad for her mother, who had settled all of her hopes on the Hockley engagement.

"Mr. Hockley...what are you saying? Are you backing out? Do you not want Caledon to marry my Rose?"

The man sighed, sounding weary. He hesitated before answering, measuring each word. "What I am saying, Mrs. Dewitt Bukater is that you should look into other suitors. I can no longer promise that an engagement with my son is a closed deal. I have to think this through some more and of course there are other options for my son to choose from."

"Oh. Well, let me assure you that you are not the only suitor interested in my Rose. I had just assumed that there was a deal made, with how much time Caledon had spent with Rose and all."

"Well, you had assumed wrong. There is no deal, not yet anyway."

"Very well then. I will continue...our search. But is it safe to say that Cal is still in the running?"

"Oh, of course, he is. Caledon is very fond of Rose. Perhaps he can convince me that this deal is a good one for our family's future. If he can't...well...you know the consequences."

This was met with silence from Ruth, who was probably watching all of her hard work topple over into oblivion. Rose on the other hand felt even more hopeful. She could use this to help Jack. Make her mother see that the Hockley's were not the only choice.

Having heard enough, Rose rushed out into the garden, not wanting her mother to catch her eavesdropping. That would not do at all. Ruth would become suspicious and may insist on Cal just out of spite.

She walked down towards the edge of the garden and sat on her favorite bench, situated under an oak tree and surrounded by a few rose bushes. She breathed in the scent of flowers and closed her eyes, pretending to be lost in her thoughts, her mind far away from any coming marriage proposals or offers of summer getaways with a handsome surprise suitor. She was pretending to be totally relaxed and at peace. She didn't open her eyes until she heard her mother's tense footsteps approach.

"There you are. I have been looking all over the house for you. I'm not surprised that you are out here wasting time instead of practicing your french."

Rose opened her eyes and sighed, looking up at Ruth, who seemed full of nervous energy, her hands gripping each other and her eyes wide and almost accusing, as if all of her troubles were Rose's fault.

"Mother, I have already mastered the French language. There is no need to practice it," Rose simply stated.

"You have to keep the skill fresh Rose, least you forget. You never know when you will end up in Paris and need the language. It'd be a shame if you had forgotten all that you had learned in that finishing school that had cost your father a pretty penny. It was probably one of the reasons we're in our situation now."

"So again, father's debt is my responsibility," Rose rolled her eyes, already feeling tired of this conversation and where it was heading. If her mother was just going to accuse her of being a part of their problems instead of discussing the obvious solutions, they might as well not have this conversation at all in her opinion.

"That is not what I am saying at all, Rose. Even though making sure that you had the best of everything did not help the situation..."

"And what about you, mother? Always forever shopping, needing to be the first to have the latest in fashion. Always in the shops. Always spending money to keep up with your society friends? Did that not take a toll on the finances as well?"

Ruth grew quiet as she took a seat next to her daughter, staring straight ahead. "It does not matter now, I suppose."

"What is it that you want, mother? Why did you come search me out? Surely it wasn't to argue about the past and who was responsible for our situation."

"Nathan Hockley was just here. He is not happy. He has realized just how much a marriage between our families would cost him. He's talking about walking away from the deal."

Rose swallowed, forcing herself to keep any emotion out of her voice. Especially any signs of happiness or relief. "Oh. Well, that is...troubling, but not surprising. No one wants to be saddled with someone else's debt."

Ruth gave her daughter a sharp look, already guessing what was going through Rose's mind. She knew very well that Rose was not fond of Caledon. She knew that the girl would be relieved if the marriage did not happen. But if there was no marriage, they would be ruined. Her daughter had to see that. "Rose, if Nathan withdraws his offer...that is it for us. We will lose everything. This mansion...our standing in society...we'll be out on the streets, penniless! You cannot possibly want that."

This was it. It was time to make her mother see that Caledon was not their only choice. All would not be lost if Nathan Hockley did not go through with the deal.

"Mother, don't you think that you are being melodramatic?"

Ruth blinked, shocked by Rose's answer. She was expecting a little bit more compassion. "Pardon me?"

Rose sighed as she faced her mother head-on. "Mother, have you forgotten the gala in Boston? The invitation that Emilie Dawson and her family had offered? The fact that the Dawson heir...Jack...he is very fond of me. And we have a lot in common, and he's taking his place in the family now and is looking for a bride himself...mother a new option has fallen into our laps and you are ignoring it!"

Ruth blinked a few more times, her daughter's words sinking in. She sighed and shook her head. "If the Hockley's refuse to honor the deal, what makes you think that a family of a higher station, such as the Dawsons would want to take us on? They would not be gaining anything from such a deal. In fact, it would be a loss of money for them..."

"But it would perhaps make Jack more likly to stay focused on his birthright and not take off into the horizon again and keep the Dawson line going. I mean, isn't that what is important to all of these old money families? Keeping the lineage alive? Jack and I are both young. Together we can do more than that. Plus, I have to admit...I am very fond of Jack as well. He's a true gentleman with me. He listens and he's interesting and...I prefer him so much more than Cal. I would behave like the daughter you brought me up to be if it were Jack I was to marry...you saw that yourself at the gala."

Ruth had to admit, that her daughter spoke the truth. Ever since the gala, during and after, Ruth had found herself rather pleased with Rose. All of the rebelliousness seemed to have left her. She had done what she was told and behaved like the well brought up girl that she was meant to be. She had not given this change of attitude much thought, but now that she thought of it, she probably did have the Dawsons to thank. But still...the Dawsons were of a higher station. She could not see them agreeing to pay off her husband's debts...but then again, her daughter had a point. If Jack was anything like her daughter, giving the boy what he wanted was a way to get him to become the young heir he was meant to be...and keep the old line going. Her daughter was certainly able to help with that. That was something that she hadn't really thought about. Maybe...the offer of an heir would be a suitable gain. She doubted that the Dawsons would make an offer...that this offer of a summer at Coney Island was just so the girl Emilie could have a friend...but it wouldn't hurt to at least try to gain another suitor for Rose...to at least show Nathan Hockley that he was not the only one interested in making Rose a part of the family. They really had nothing to lose.

"I suppose that accepting that offer to Coney Island would not harm anything...I will have Trudy send a telegram accepting the invitation," Ruth nodded, seeing Rose's point. She had no delusions. She did not think that the Dawsons would put in an offer for Rose's hand in marriage...but she could still try, especially with how Nathan Hockley was now hedging.

Rose forced herself to smile, but not too widely, and to keep the thrill of excitement out of her voice. She was going to see Jack again! She was going to get to spend an entire summer in his company! It was all she had hoped for! But she didn't want her mother to see just how happy this made her, sure that her mother would do anything to keep her miserable rather to see any excitement in her life.

"I think that would be a good idea, mother. After all, we would have nothing to lose. If anything, I could deepen my friendship with Emilie."

"Of course."

Rose nodded, once again looking straight ahead, looking at the garden in a new light. It looked so much different now, so much more colorful and bright. Now that she had hope, everything in her life looked a whole lot better than it ever had before Jack Dawson had come into her life.


	14. Chapter 14

Jack sighed in relief as he exited his father's office. He had just spent the past hour listening to his father lecture about what was to be expected of him now that he was taking his place as the heir. He inwardly winced, remembering his father's stern words.

"There will be no more doing whatever you want whenever you want, son. Your art is nice and I am so proud and impressed by how talented you are, believe me, but it can no longer be the main and only thing you do with your life. You are going to have to attend more meetings pertaining to the family business. You are going to have to be more serious and take things more seriously. You are going to have to associate more with your peers. I know, you rather spend your days with Fabrizio and Emilie...but as the heir, you are expected to associate and be friends with young people that are on the same level as you. You know, young men of your stature..."

Jack loved his father. He knew that when it came to high society fathers, his was the best to have, but still...the lecture just didn't sit right with him. It confirmed what he had always known. That once he returned home, his days of absolute freedom and just being himself were going to be over. He certainly was giving up his freedom...

But Rose Dewitt Bukater was well worth it. She was worth everything. A smile curved his lips at the thought of the beautiful redhead. Rose was everything he liked in a girl. She was smart and artistic, and kind, and she had this fire that just drew him in. She deserved someone that would stoke that flame, not stamp it out.

"Jack!" Emilie called out as she approached with a card clenched in her hand. Jack couldn't help but notice the light of excitement dancing in her eyes.

"Hey, what's going on?" Jack asked, his father's lecture already beginning to fade from his mind.

"I have news from Rose! Or rather her mother that is!"

His own excitement began to fill Jack's chest! Judging from Emilie's reaction, the news was good. "The answer is yes?"

Emilie's smile grew even wider. "The answer was yes!"

"Woohoo!" Jack whooped, picking Emilie up off her feet and twirling her around in the air.

"Jack Dawson! Put me down right now!" Emilie laughed, happy to see her cousin happy. All the joy and happiness had seemed to have left Jack since the gala had ended and her Uncle had begun grooming him. It was good to see the happiness return. Even for a few moments.

Jack did as asked and pulled her into a happy hug. "This is great news!" He released her and rubbed his hands together, feeling restless. "Rose and me at Coney Island, all summer long! I could not ask for more! Now one question...what do I do next? I feel like I should be doing something more...like maybe a visit...would that be too forward?"

Emilie thoughtfully chewed on her bottom lip, mulling over the suggestion. "Maybe it'd be fine if you were in town for something else...with me along of course."

Jack frowned, trying to think. What could bring him back to Philadelphia so soon, besides a visit with Rose? What would be a good excuse? His father didn't have any business dealings there at the moment and the only people he knew were people that probably did not want to hear from him anytime soon.

"Wait...I know. I heard that Uncle Albert wants you to start making more high society friends. That gives us a great excuse! I know just the thing that gives you a chance to please your father and see Rose at the same time!"

"What would that be?"

"The Henshaws of Philadelphia is throwing an engagement gala for their son Edward and I have been invited! Edward is our age and one of the creme of the creme of Philadelphia high society! Rose probably knows him and is invited to that gala herself! Tell Uncle Al that you are going to do me a favor and escort me to that gala and introduce yourself to not only Edward but other young gentlemen of your age! Not only will you be making him proud, showing that you're taking him seriously, but you'll be on your way to seeing Rose again."

"That may just work..."

"It will work and it will get Uncle Al on your side when it comes to marrying Rose! You are going to need his support, believe it or not. The best way to gain that support is by showing him that you're taking the family business seriously."

"Okay, so let me go talk to father about escorting you to Philadelphia and you go send a telegraph to Rose and answer that invitation," Jack again rubbed his hands together, feeling like everything was coming together perfectly...almost too perfectly...

"This is going to be so much fun," Emilie smiled, her eyes bright with excitement. She was loving her part in helping her cousin win the girl of his dreams. It was going to be a great story for the future cousins she was sure to spoil.

"I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you Emi. I don't even think I would have gotten this far if it hadn't been for you."

"You're darn right you wouldn't be," Emilie laughed, giving his arm a playful punch. "Just be sure to name one of your kids after me. That's all the thanks I'll need."

Jack just gave an amused snort and watched his cousin start off to complete her errands. Hopefully, things will go as planned and this time next year, he'll have Rose free and clear from her gilded cage.

...

Rose had just received Emilie's telegraph, informing her of the new plans to come to Philadelphia with Jack in tow. She couldn't help the tingle of excitement that filled her from head to toe! Jack was coming back to Philadelphia! She was going to see him again soon! That was more than she had ever hoped for! She reread the note again and again and couldn't help the squeal of excitement just as her mother walked past her bedroom door.

"Rose? Was that you who made that unseemly noise?" Ruth questioned, sticking her head into the room, her mouth pressed into a small frown.

Rose blushed, having the sense to be embarrassed. She usually kept her emotions under better control when her mother was around. She always admonished Rose whenever she revealed too much happiness, anger, or sadness, always stating how unladylike it was to let people know exactly what she was feeling. Rose disagreed, thinking that it was dishonest to hide one's true feelings, but she kept herself in check in order to avoid any arguments with her mother. Now was no different.

"I had just received a telegraph from Emilie. Her cousin Jack is going to escort her here to Philadelphia, where they will be attending the Henshaw engagement gala and hope that they'll have time for a short visit."

Ruth was still reluctant to even entertain the possibility of a match between her daughter and the Dawson heir, but this news still piqued her interest.

"Let me see that," Ruth held her hand out for the letter.

Rose handed the letter over to her mother with no argument and watched as Ruth read. Her heart was pounding in her chest as she twisted her hands, feeling nervous. What if her mother found this inappropriate? What if she was still holding out hope that Cal would show up and continue his attempts to court her?

Finally, Ruth looked up with eyes filled with their own excitement. "Why this is quite a surprise! We must get the house ready! I want to make a good impression on the Dawsons! Oh, that gala! Louise did invite you, yes?"

"Of course," Rose nodded. In all honesty, she hadn't been planning on attending the gala. She and Louise weren't as close as they once were anymore. The invitation had just been a formality, but that was obviously going to change now.

"You'll need a new dress and a stylist. We may be on the brink of ruin, but we don't have to look like it," Ruth began to lecture.

Rose just rolled her eyes and watched her mother go off to give the servants orders to ready the house for visitors. She was both excited about the coming visit and full of nerves as well What if she messed this all up somehow? What if Jack changed his mind and realized that she wasn't worth giving up the freedom that he had once enjoyed? What if her mother insulted Jack and Emilie somehow? What if Cal showed up? Caledon Hockley hadn't shown his face since the visit from his father, but that could always change.

She hoped it didn't. She was not ready to have Cal intrude on her hopes and dreams to spend some time with Jack...not yet anyway. She knew that it will probably have to happen someday, but for now, she was happy to forget that Caledon Hockley had ever existed and give all of her attention to being with Jack.


	15. Chapter 15

Jack looked around the hotel suite that had been rented for Emilie and himself and inwardly cringed. This was a far cry from the small room that he had shared with Fabrizio not too long ago during his first stay in Philadelphia. That room had been cramped, poorly lit, and was barely enough room for the two men, but Jack had loved it. This suite was huge with a sitting room, two large bedrooms, and two smaller rooms for a valet or lady's maid, and was brightly lit, and luxurious. It was a suite fit for royalty, but Jack preferred the small one on the poor side of town. The room where he was only known as Jack. Here, in this suite, he was Jackson Dawson, heir to a fortune, Mr. Jackson Dawson to people he didn't know.

Jack was now standing in the sitting room, waiting for Fabrizio to finish unpacking the luggage that he had brought. He was trying to keep the employer and employee vibe up between himself and Fabrizio, on Emilie's orders, but he was finding it difficult. Emilie felt that it would seem inappropriate in the eyes of the Philadelphia elite if Jack treated his valet like his best friend. His kindness may turn off any potential friendship with the gentlemen that his father would approve of. But Fabrizio was his best friend. That wasn't a fact that Jack could just forget.

"It is strange to be here and not at our flat, yes?" Fabrizio finally emerged, rubbing his tired hands together.

"It most definitely is. If it wasn't for Rose, I'd go back right now and forget all of this," Jack frowned, feeling too hot in the suit and tie he was wearing.

"But you can't go back. You're here to make new friends, rich friends. Not visit old, poor ones who are probably upset with you right now anyway," Emilie emerged from her room.

"So what now? Do we call on Rose?" Jack asked, all too eager to see the redhead again.

"Jack, I was wondering," Fabrizio cleared his throat, almost afraid to ask. It pained him that Jack had to act the part of the Dawson heir and wasn't free to visit their friends. It made him sad, but there was nothing he could do to help the situation. "Can I have the day off? To see Helga?"

Jack simply nodded, his eyes dimming a little as he realized that he wouldn't be visiting the friends he had made in the past year. "Yeah, sure. You go see your girl and I'll go see mine."

"I'll send my girl to the Dewitt Bukater house to announce our visit. It would be rude to just show up," Emilie chuckled, grabbing a pen and paper off of the desk.

...

Fabrizio stepped into the pub with a pounding heart. He couldn't help but be nervous. He was there to see Helga, who worked as a waitress, but Tommy Ryan, friend to both himself and Jack, was a bartender at the bar as well and was known for his Irish temper. Word had it that Tommy was rather angry when he found out who Jack really was. Fabrizio just hoped that his anger didn't extend towards him.

"Fabrizio!" Helga gasped, surprised to see the young Italian back from Boston. She hadn't expected to see him again for some time. "You're back!"

"Bella Helga, I could not stay away," Fabrizio grinned, forgetting all about Tommy and his anger at the sight of his girlfriend.

"I am glad to see you, despite your keeping secret from me," Helga pouted, playfully slapping Fabrizio's arm.

"He was keeping secrets from us all. Both him and Jack! Isn't that right, boy-o!" Tommy called over. By the look on his face, it was clear that he was less than pleased to see Fabrizio back in his bar.

Slowly, Fabrizio approached and cleared his throat. "Tommy, I know that you are mad that we were less than honest...but we never lied to you about who we were. Jack and I are best friends and he was and still is your friend too. We just didn't tell you that he was rich. Why would we? It was not important...at the time."

"You did not trust us. That is what hurt," Helga stepped up, wanting to mediate the situation. She didn't like arguments between friends.

"It was not that we did not trust you. It was that...well we didn't want to be treated like a first-class gentleman and his valet. We wanted to be treated like normal people. You cannot say that you would have treated Jack like a regular person if he had told you."

"That does not matter. What matters is that you both had lied. You are welcomed in this pub, but tell Jack not to show his face here," Tommy began to angrily clean an empty glass, averting his eyes from Fabrizio, unwilling to listen to any attempts to soothe his anger. "I do not like being made fun of."

"He never made fun of you, Amico. He would never."

"Oh really? He is no different from the lot that came here slumming that one time. I'm surprised that pretty redhead didn't recognize him. Hmph," Tommy ranted.

"He wasn't slumming...he wasn't here to check out how the lower class lived. He came here to make real friends...to be a part of a place that genuinely cared for one another. It's not like that in Boston...in his world. Everything is a business deal. He wanted friends that were real. A life that was real. He loved all of you and he loved the life we had here."

"Loved it so much, he went running home to daddy. What happened? Things got a little too rough for him? What changed?"

Fabrizio wanted to defend Jack. Tell Tommy that the only reason Jack returned to his world of high society because he was on the mission to rescue that pretty redhead that the Irishman had mentioned. But instead, he sighed and shook his head, knowing that Tommy wouldn't accept any of it. He was just too angry.

"Come on, Fabrizio. It is time for my break. Let's sit and you can tell me all about Boston," Helga lead him to one of the booths.

Fabrizio just nodded and looked back at Tommy, who still refused to look at him. He hoped that someday, Tommy would forgive Jack and they could all go back to being the best of friends that they had been before the return to Boston.

"Let me tell you why Jack went back to Boston and then you can tell Tommy when he's not angry anymore, yes?"

Helga simply smiled and nodded her head, eager to hear the story. She had to admit, she was very curious about it all.

...

Rose sat in the garden, reading the telegram over and over again. Emilie and Jack were in Philadelphia and would be dropping by shortly for a visit. Her mother was inside now, giving the servants orders to make the house as presentable as possible for visitors, while Rose waited in the garden in one of her best dresses for the company to arrive.

Normally, she'd dread visitors. Visitors meant a day full of pretending to be someone she wasn't and pretending to care about what the visitor cared about. But these visitors were different. She actually liked Emilie and looked forward to spending more time with Jack. She was actually looking forward to the day ahead.

"Rose, there you are. I am glad to see you ready for our visitors," Ruth entered the garden, her hands clasped and her eyes roaming the surroundings, hoping to make sure that there was nothing out of place. "I will have Trudy bring out some tea once the company arrives. Ruth's smile turned into a frown at the ring of the doorbell. "Oh, they're early! I must go find Trudy to..."

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, Caledon Hockley is here to see Miss. Rose," Trudy was suddenly behind Ruth.

"What?" Rose got to her feet, alarmed by this unexpected turn.

"Mr. Caledon Hockley is here for a visit, ma'am. Shall I show him out here to the garden?"

"No you must not," Rose couldn't help herself. Today was supposed to be her visit with Jack! She would not have Caledon Hockley ruin it!

"Rose! How rude! Cal is your suitor if not your outright fiancee. Anyway, this visit is quite unexpected, especially after that visit with Nathan. Hopefully, the young Mr. Hockley does not agree with his father and wants to carry on with the engagement," Ruth scolded before turning to Trudy. "Show Mr. Hockley in and then bring out some tea, enough for four people. We are expecting the Dawsons soon. Show them out here when they arrive."

"Yes, Mrs," Trudy nodded before turning back into the house.

"Mother, I am to visit with Emilie and perhaps her cousin today. I don't have time for Cal," Rose faced her mother, hoping to convince Ruth to send Cal away.

"Of course you have time for Caledon, Rose. He is your fiancee...or he is close to being your fiancee anyway. I know that you hope that there will be a match with young Mister Dawson, but that family is in a higher station than ours and we must not get our hopes up and alienate the suitors that are a sure thing."

"According to Nathan Hockley he's not," Rose stated, resisting the urge to cross her arms and pout like a child that wasn't getting her way.

"Ugh, don't remind me and be on your best behavior. Do you understand me?"

"Mr. Hockley, Mrs," Trudy returned with Caledon Hockley behind her.

Rose frowned at the sight of him, unable to quickly hide her dislike. Ugh, what did he want? Why did he decide to show up today of all days? When she had hoped for a pleasant visit with Jack? Now that was all but ruined.

"Thank you, Trudy," Ruth gave a gracious smile as she turned to face Caledon, who seemed oblivious to Rose's displeasure of seeing him in the garden. "Caledon, what an unexpected surprise!"

"Hello, Ruth. Good afternoon, sweet pea. I was in the area and thought that I should stop by for a visit. I know it is unexpected, but with Father's...new attitude, I thought it would be wise to stop by and state that I am not in agreement with him. I do prefer Rose's company to most and I look forward to proving that," Cal put on his most charming smile.

"That is good to know, Caledon. I must say, your father's visit did have me concerned. I thought that maybe you had your eye on someone else," Ruth's smile did nothing to hide her pleasure at this news, while Rose had to fight against the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Even though, it is wise to keep your options open," Rose couldn't resist adding, not wanting her mother to forget that there was another option.

"Ah, Rose. How I have missed your company. May it be too forward to ask for a walk along the garden?" Cal's eyes fell on Rose. His smile reminded her of a hungry wolf's and Rose found herself wishing for Jack more than ever.

"Actually, I am expecting company. There really is no time for courting today."

"Rose! I am sure that there is enough time for a small stroll. After all, the Dawson's aren't here as of yet," Ruth gasped, giving Rose a slight nudge.

Rose resisted the urge to roll her eyes. She honestly didn't get her mother. She had presented her with a more tempting choice in Jack, a better choice, a much richer choice, yet her mother was still insisting on making her spend time with Cal, a man that Rose simply couldn't stand.

"Sweet pea?" Cal offered his arm, just as Trudy again appeared, this time followed by Emilie and Jack.

''Emilie and Jackson Dawson, Mrs," Trudy announced.

Rose felt a mixture of relief and trepidation at Jack's arrival. She had no idea what was to happen now. Of course, she knew that Jack and Cal would have a confrontation eventually, but she had no idea it would be so soon!

Rose felt all the muscles in her body tense as Cal and Jack eyed each other, measuring each other up. On some level, they knew that they were here for the same reason.

"Well well well, it looks like we're interrupting something," Emilie smiled, looking between Cal and Jack. Both men were extremely handsome, but only one was the preferred choice. Oh to be in Rose's shoes. "It looks like someone's a lucky girl."


	16. Chapter 16

Rose was very much aware of the tension between Cal and Jack as they stood there facing each other down, sizing each other up. Looking at them was like looking at night and day. One was dark and arrogant while the other was light and kind. Both were stunningly handsome, but only one held Rose's hopes of freedom.

"Jack Dawson. I did not recognize you the first night you were here," Cal gave a derisive snort. "I do apologize for my rudeness."

Jack wanted to roll his eyes, knowing that the apology was fake. If Jack really had been a poor wanderer and not a Boston Dawson, there would be no apology. He was tempted to tell Cal what he could do with his apology, but Emilie's glare stopped him.

"Well, I really wasn't looking to be recognized at the time," Jack forced a smile, reminding himself that he was supposed to be making friends with his peers. If only those peers weren't arrogant assholes!

Emilie looked at both men speculatively. She had not been expecting Caledon Hockley's presence at all! It had almost thrown her off track, but she had quickly recovered and was coming up with a plan to save the date. Forcing a smile of her own, she entwined her arm with Cal's and batted her eyes.

"Wow, Caledon Hockley in the flesh! I have heard all about you and your search for the perfect wife," Emilie steered the businessman away from Jack and Rose, giving her cousin a wink as she did so.

Once she was sure that Cal was good and preoccupied with the gorgeous and wealthy blonde Emilie, Rose turned her full attention to Jack, feeling the need to apologize. Their plan had obviously been ruined. "I'm sorry Jack. He had just shown up and mother wanted him to stay..."

"There's no need to apologize," Jack offered his arm for Rose to take so they could fall into step right behind Cal and Emilie. "I was going to have to meet him sooner or later anyway. Not to mention, his presence here can be a good thing. Now your mother can see that you prefer my company to his. He's still an arrogant asshole, so that's something else in my favor."

Rose simply smiled. "So you see why I don't want to marry him. I must say, I am in Emilie's debt. I am going to have to give her a gift for her sacrifice this afternoon."

"She loves perfume and jewelry."

"Well, picking her out a gift won't be a problem then. So….what now? The gala is tomorrow night."

Jack shrugged. "We'll attend it, of course. Will Hockley be there?"

"I highly doubt it. He and Edward hate each other immensely. I don't know why. Something about cheating and money...all on Cal's part of course."

"Hmmm, maybe making friends with this Edward fella won't be so hard after all."

"You have to make friends?" Rose frowned, not liking the sound of this. Jack already had friends here in Philadelphia. Lovely, interesting friends! They may not be first-class, but they were good people and Jack seemed to care about them. Shouldn't that be enough?

"My father's orders. He says that it's time for me to make more prestigious friends. Friends who are profitable to know."

"Don't you have any friends from high society? I mean...surely you do. People like you."

Jack just smiled and again shrugged. "Well...I never went out of my way to do so. I had Fabri and he was all the friend I needed during my boyhood. So much more interesting than the other boys, who were busy learning to be first-class gentlemen. Anyway, if I hope for my father's approval of my pursuit of you, it's best to do as he asks."

"Oh Jack, I am so sorry. You gave up your freedom because of me and now you have to make friends of strangers," Rose sighed, feeling guilty. Was she really worth all of this? "What of the friends that you have already made here? Are you going to be able to see them while you're in town?"

"There's no need to apologize, Rose. All of this is worth it. I more than care for you. I want you to be happy and free to follow your dreams. I had that opportunity, you deserve to have that too. As for my friends here...They probably don't want to see me. Especially Tommy. He's most likely furious with me for lying about who I really am."

"Do you really think so? I mean...I was angry too, but I understand why you did it. Besides, you didn't fake your personality. "You are still the same person you were when we all thought that you were poor.".

"But you had a chance to see that for yourself. They haven't. To people like Tommy, I not only lied to them, I was probably taking slumming it to a new degree. They probably think that it was all a joke. That I was laughing at them."

"But you weren't laughing at them. You were their friend."

"They won't see it that way. I'm a liar in their eyes. It'll be a long time if they forgive me at all."

"I'm sorry, Jack. I really am. I know how much they have meant to you. Especially little Cora."

"Don't be. I knew that I would lose friends by going back to real life. I didn't go back blind."

"I do promise to make it all worth it. I don't care what mother may say. Your sacrifice won't be for nothing."

At that moment, Jack wanted to kiss her, but he couldn't. Not with Cal just ahead of them and her mother somewhere watching. He had to be on his best behavior, but he couldn't help but fall deeper in love with this girl.

"You deserve so much better than Hockley. I am going to make sure that you get it."

Rose looked into Jack's deep, earnest, blue eyes and believed every word he said. Someday, she will be free of Cal. She'll be free of the cage she was in and would fly away into freedom with Jack by her side.


	17. Chapter 17

It was the night of the engagement gala. Rose stared at her reflection in the mirror, giving herself one last look over to make sure everything was in place. She wanted to look her best for Jack. She wanted to make all of the sacrifices he was making worth it. She wore a red and black gown that reached to the floor. It was adorned with thousands of black crystals and had been handmade especially for her. She had been waiting for the right time to wear the dress and that night was the night. She wanted to be beautiful for Jack. Her hair was also done up perfectly in the style of the day, lifted off her shoulders, and held in place by silver jewelry that she had purchased last month for an occasion such as the coming gala.

"Rose," Ruth appeared in the doorway, also dressed for the gala. She wasn't smiling but pride did shine in her eyes as she looked at her daughter. Finally, Rose was becoming the lady that she had worked so hard into molding. She didn't know the reason for this compliance, but she was grateful for it. "Are you ready? This is rumored to be the event of the season, so I do hope that you remember all that you had learned."

Rose resisted the urge to roll her eyes and forced a smile instead. "Of course I remember mother. It hasn't been that long ago."

Ruth gave a wistful sigh as she looked at her daughter's reflection. "You look lovely, Rose. It is too bad that Cal and Edward can't get along. It'd be good for Cal to see you like this."

"Cal was not invited, mother. But Jack Dawson was. Maybe Cal not being there will be more beneficial," Rose gave her mother a tense smile, hoping that she wasn't giving too much away. She just didn't want her mother pining for Cal instead of seeing how Jack was so much better.

Ruth had inwardly hoped that Cal's appearance the other day would make Rose realize what she had, but her daughter seemed to still prefer the attention of Jack Dawson. Ruth would have been all for the pairing, but she was also a realist. The Hockley pairing was a hopeful tactic to hang on to their own station. There was at least a possibility of Nathan Hockley rescuing them from ruin. But the Dawsons….well they were a reach for the stars if there ever was one. She didn't dare to even dream that a family of the Dawson's standing would be so kind. If only she could get Rose to see things the way she did.

"I am glad that you are making friends of the Dawsons dear, but do let's remember our own situation and that it's not wise to put all of our eggs into that basket...one that is so high above us," Ruth cleared her throat, before turning to the door. "Let's be on our way now. The car is here. The driver will not wait forever."

Rose sighed, not knowing how to take her mother's words. Was her mother warning her that she had no intention of even considering Jack an option? Or was it some lack of confidence that Jack would even be interested in her? It had to be some lack of confidence. She just had to make her mother see that for them both to be happy, the future was with Jack, not Cal.

…

The Henshaw estate was lit up with bright lights and orchestra music filled the ballroom. Men and women were dressed in their finest. Couples waltzed to the beautiful music while other party-goers were just standing around talking to one another, either discussing business matters or gossiping about whatever scandal was dotting the society section of the newspaper. Jack took it all in with wide eyes, wishing that he could draw it all on paper.

"Isn't this lovely?" Emilie happily glanced around the room, admiring the latest fashions and hairstyles that her peers were sporting.

"It's...interesting. I've been to livelier parties," Jack smiled, remembering the birthday party that he had taken Rose to not too long ago.

"Of course you have," Emilie rolled her eyes and gasped as she spotted Edward Henshaw and his fiancee approaching. "Louise!" She opened her arms in greeting and embraced her former classmate.

"Emilie! I can't tell you how happy I was to receive your rsvp!" Louise pulled away and gasped in delight. "It's been ages and you look so lovely!"

"I must say, I was a little surprised to receive an invite, but I am glad that I did. It's been a while since I've been to an engagement gala. Lucky for me, my cousin Jack here was available to escort me," Emilie stepped back to stand beside Jack, who was looking a little out of place.

"Oh yes, the Dawson heir. The pages were talking about how you had returned home," Edward Henshaw chuckled, offering a hand to Jack. "I am Edward, one of the guests of honor at this...soiree."

Jack accepted his hand and nodded his head in greeting. "I'm Jackson Dawson, but my friends call me Jack. Yes, I had spent the past year here in Philadelphia, getting to know the less fortunate."

"But it was time to return home and take his rightful place. Just in time to escort me here to help celebrate my friend's engagement," Emilie giggled, just as Rose came through the door, right behind her mother. She quickly nudged Jack and nodded towards the entrance. "Why isn't that Rose Dewitt Bukater? I was hoping that she'd be here."

"Oh, I am so glad that she had made it. Dear Rose usually hates these things," Louise gave a little wave as Rose and Ruth were greeted by Edward's parents. "I am glad to see her tonight. It's a wonder she had made it. I was afraid that Ruth would insist on skipping the party since Nathan Hockley had made it known that his son was back on the market."

"Caledon Hockley? Word had it that they were engaged?" Emilie blinked, completely taken aback by this news. She gave a warning glance at her cousin, hoping that he didn't look too interested in this piece of news.

"Oh, she is still a prospect. Don't get me wrong there," Louise chuckled.

"Poor girl. She had almost gotten lucky," Edward snorted.

"I take it that you don't like Hockley," Jack was suddenly interested. He had assumed that maybe this Edward would be just as horrible as Caledon Hockley, but so far he liked the man.

"The man is an arrogant ass. He's horrible to everyone he comes across. I can only imagine how he treats a lady like Rose," Edward took a sip of champagne. He chuckled as he noticed how Jack's gaze kept drifting over to Rose. It looked to him that Hockley had some competition. "Judging by how you can't keep your eyes away from the girl, Hockley may have some competition."

"Maybe," Jack took a distracted gulp of his own champagne.

Emilie resisted the urge to slap Jack upside his head for being so obvious and kept her attention on Louise, wanting to get some more information about the Hockley situation. "Forgive me, I don't understand. Is he and Rose engaged or not?"

"According to Nathan Hockley, they're not. Oh, Rose is still a consideration, but he wants his son to have...choices...more...palatable choices. Rose is beautiful, but she's smart and opinionated. Not to mention her family's finances are in question. Not a well-suited match in the elder Hockley's eyes."

"I take it that Dewitt Bukaters are not aware of this," Emilie wondered. It looked like Nathan Hockley had just done Jack and Rose a big favor. Hopefully, Ruth will think the same thing when she saw more of Jack and Rose together.

"Of course not! Ruth would not let such a slight go silently. This is why it is a good thing that Edward detests Cal and didn't invite him. He would have surely shown up here with someone else on his arm and it'd be a big scene. The gala would have been ruined."

"And you thought me rude at first," Edward chuckled.

"Louise! Edward!" Ruth called out, approaching the small group with a bright smile. Rose silently followed her, trying to not look at Jack too much. It was a hard feat, especially with him looking so handsome in his tuxedo and his blond hair brushed back in the style he had worn it in at the Boston gala.

"Ruth! Rose!" Louise greeted, giving each woman a short hug. "I am so happy that you had made it. I was afraid you wouldn't. I know how Rose hates these things."

"I do, but I couldn't miss out on your big moment, dear. What kind of friend would that have made me?" Rose smiled, trying to slip into the role of giddy socialite the best she could.

Jack watched Rose closely as she interacted with her peers. At first glance, she was everything that a well-bred lady should be. Gracious, kind, and sociable, but at a closer look, one could see the same restlessness that plagued him. An awkwardness that said that he didn't belong, not really. A sense that he was meant for so much more...that she was meant for so much more. If he wasn't convinced before, he was now. Rose and he were indeed kindred spirits.


	18. Chapter 18

Rose stood at the banquet table, looking at the spread, thinking about sampling some of the food laid out. Her mother always discouraged eating at these galas, telling Rose that it was inappropriate for a suitor to see a lady eat, but Rose disagreed. Women get hungry too, and why even offer food if no one was going to eat it?

"Everything looks pretty decent. Usually, the food at these things was rather...bland," Jack stood behind her, eyeing the appetizers. "What's your favorite food, Rose?"

"I don't think well-bred ladies are supposed to have a favorite, Mr. Dawson," Rose's smile was teasing as she turned to face him. She was again struck by how good looking he truly was. It didn't matter how he was dressed. He could be wearing the rags of a wandering artist, or a well-tailored suit of a first-class gentleman, Jack Dawson would always be the most handsome man on the earth to her with his pretty eyes, silky hair, and a smile that could light up a room for days.

"I suggest the pigs in a blanket. The closest thing the rich will ever come to when it comes to real hot dogs."

"Wait. I thought that they were real hot dogs."

"Nope. They're close, but they're not the ones you can buy at amusement parks. Big long ones that fit on a bun. They sell them at Coney Island. I'll buy you one!"

Rose laughed, drawn in by Jack's cheerful nature. She really had never met a first-class gentleman like him before. He was even more fascinating now than he had been when she thought him a poor artist. "You make it sound like we're going on some great adventure."

"It can be that. That is what's so great about Coney Island. You can make it anything you want it to be."

"Well, I'll be looking forward to that adventure, Mr. Dawson. I am especially looking forward to that hot dog."

"In the meantime, we can enjoy the smaller, somewhat fancier version," Jack picked up one of the appetizers and held it out to Rose.

Giggling, she took the treat and took a dainty bite out of it, causing Jack to roll his eyes.

"What?"

"You don't eat it like that. You pop it into your mouth. Like this," Jack stuffed a whole one into his mouth and tried not to laugh as she stared at him in disbelief. "What? A first-class guy can't eat?"

"You are insane," Rose laughed.

"That's what everyone says," Jack chuckled, just as Edward and Louise stepped into the center of the room and Edward tapped a fork against his champagne glass, signaling for everyone to pay attention.

Jack and Rose watched as Edward and Louise announced their engagement and Edward made it official by presenting Louise with a gorgeous diamond necklace that had to have cost him a small fortune. Rose thought it was the gaudiest piece of jewelry she had ever seen, but Louise was overjoyed and seemed to love the gift. She smiled and clapped along with the rest of the party-goers as the couple hugged and kissed.

"They look happy," Jack commented, watching Edward lead his fiancee onto the dance floor, wondering if he and Rose will be doing the same in the near future. He hoped so. The more time he spent with Rose, the deeper in love he fell.

"They should be. Louise has wanted this since we left finishing school. She always talked about how lucky I was to have found Cal and if Edward proposed in time, we could have a double wedding," Rose inwardly shuddered at the thought of marrying Cal instead of Jack. She dreaded even the idea of marrying Caledon Hockley, even if it was with another couple alongside them.

"Would she mind if it was me instead?"

"She'd be scandalized, as well as myself! The Dawson heir marrying Caledon Hockley! Why the society pages would have a field day!" Rose couldn't help herself. She felt so comfortable with Jack. It was like they had known each other forever and were free to tease and laugh with one another. There was a comradeship there that simply didn't exist with Cal.

"Haha. You know what I mean. Would she mind if I was your groom instead of Cal?"

"I don't know. She'd probably be even happier. After all, your family money is even older than the Hockley's."

Jack rolled his eyes and took a sip of the champagne that one of the waiters had offered him. "It's all rather droll, the idea of new and old money. I don't see the difference really."

"Neither do I. It's all rather absurd if you ask me."

Jack smiled and took her hand in his, again feeling like he was talking to another part of himself, they had so much in common. He lifted her hand to his lips for another kiss. "You're my kind of girl, Rose. We fit each other. I hope that your mother sees that."

Speaking of her mother, Rose glanced across the room, where Ruth was openly observing. She relaxed as her mother gave a nod, signaling that she was satisfied by her daughter's behavior so far. "I think she does..."

"Good. So would I be too forward to ask for a dance?"

"You wouldn't be forward at all, Mr. Dawson. I would love to dance with you," Rose accepted the offer, giggling as Jack lead her out onto the ballroom floor, where a waltz was just beginning to play.

….

As she and her mother returned home that evening, Rose felt giddy. It was a feeling that she wasn't used to when it came to these galas. Normally, she was tired and in a bad mood from the hours of boredom, but not this time. This time, she felt light on her feet and unbelievably happy! It was all thanks to Jack! He was everything she had ever wanted in a suitor. He was handsome, smart, funny, and down to earth. Most importantly, he understood her. He didn't look down at her or found her silly. He treated her like an actual person, not some decorative item that was to be seen and have his babies, but not heard. He was perfect. They had spent the entire time with each other and now, all she could think about was him and when she would see him again.

"I must say that I am pleased, Rose," Ruth took off her gloves as she walked through the door. "You seemed to have charmed the Dawsons, despite your...unconventional behavior. They seemed to be rather pleased with you, therefore I am pleased. I just wish that you would make an effort to be as pleasing for the Hockley's."

Rose wanted to groan. The Hockley's again? Why won't her mother give up on them? Especially since they were no longer such a sure thing, at least according to Nathan Hockley. Rose was pretty sure that if Nathan wanted Cal to marry someone else, his word was law.

"Mother, about Cal. Word is that he's exploring other options. Shouldn't we be doing the same? Jack Dawson and I get along so well and have a lot in common. At the end of the summer, there may be something there. He may be the sure thing. Why are you hanging on so hard to the Hockley's?"

"Rose, may I remind you of why Nathan was so upset? The sheer amount of debts that your father has left us...it's put us in a rather bad position. Really, your viability is waning fast. If we don't move fast, no one will want to marry you, much less the Hockley's. I doubt very much that a family of such high standing, such as the Dawsons, will want to take on those debts. No matter how fond their heir may be of you. Do not even get your hopes up."

"You just don't even want to consider the Dawsons, do you?" Rose sighed, her good mood quickly fading. She didn't know why she even thought that her mother would be for something that'd make her happy.

"I am just being practical Rose. I know how the world works and that is what I am working with."

"No, you just want me miserable. I am surprised you even allowed a visit from Emilie and Jack, knowing how much I prefer Jack over Cal. If it makes me miserable, you're all for it."

"Do not be ridiculous, Rose! I do want you to be happy, but it would be foolish to ignore the Hockley's for an offer that hasn't even been made yet, if at all!"

Rose guessed that she could understand her mother's reasoning, but she was too frustrated to care if it was reasonable or not! She was tired of feeling trapped, especially when she knew that her freedom was just at her fingertips. Jack may be right. If he couldn't save her from this cage her mother had her in, she may have to save herself.

"Mother...I want to make you happy, I do...but I can't do it at the expense of my own happiness. I need to live with this decision to marry. It is my life, not yours. I am trying to work with you, but you have to do the same."

Ruth frowned, not sure if she liked what she was hearing. "What are you saying, Rose?"

"I am saying, that either you start considering Jack a real option, just like you do Cal...or I will not be marrying a gentleman at all, especially not Cal! I still have a say! I can either say I do, or I don't. With Cal...it'll always be I don't."

"And have us lose everything? Doom us to a life of poverty?!"

"Only if I have to. I know that you're fond of Cal and think that he's a catch, but you won't be the one married to him and living with him day in and day out. I will and I rather vow my life to someone I like, not someone I hold great disdain for," Rose folded her arms across her chest, trying to sound firm in her decision. She didn't want to give her mother any wiggle room.

"You are being very selfish, Rose."

"No, mother. I'm really not. If I was being selfish, I would resist marrying anyone at all. I just want to like and respect my husband. I like and respect Jack. I like and respect many of the young men in our circle. I just can't stand Cal."

Ruth didn't say anything. What could she say? Rose seemed so firm in her decision. Sure, she could try to force Cal as the one and only choice, but with Nathan making it known that Cal was keeping his options open, fighting Rose on this just wasn't worth it.

"I suggest that you make sure that you keep Jack Dawson's attention, Rose. If your plan is to keep both of us happy, that is your only option. I just hope that the boy's family will be as generous as the Hockley's."

"Keeping Jack's attention will not be a problem mother, I am sure of it," Rose simply smiled, again feeling the sweet taste of victory. Who knew that standing up to her mother would be so easy?


	19. Chapter 19

_June 12, 1912_

_Coney Island, New York_

_Dawson Summer Estate_

Jack and Emilie stood on the porch, both were brimming with excitement. They had been at the family summer estate for a week already and finally Rose was going to join them! Jack stood on the porch looking out towards the edge of the driveway, looking for the car that would deliver Rose back into his world. It had been a good two months since he had seen her last, but he had kept in touch by letters and through Emilie who had gone to visit with Rose a few more times so that Ms. Dewitt Bukater would keep them in mind. So far, according to Rose and Emilie, with Cal now seemingly being forced to court other debutantes he was looking more and more palatable to Ruth Dewitt Bukater. Suddenly, Cal wasn't the sure thing. Jack was, and that's the way Jack liked it.

"How do I look?" Jack questioned, feeling the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. He wanted to look his best for Rose. He ran a nervous hand through his blond hair, not for the first time wishing that his father hadn't made him trim it.

"You are as handsome as ever. Don't worry," Emilie laughed. "Really, you should worry about how Rose looks. She may not be as beautiful as you remember."

"That is impossible. Rose is a natural beauty and stop teasing. God, I just want this vacation to go well. I want us to be engaged if not outright married by the end of the summer."

"You're very ambitious."

"I just know what I want. I want Rose. She's the reason for everything."

"You really are in love with this girl, aren't you?"

Jack simply nodded, knowing that any other answer would be a lie. "She's the one, Em. We fit together so perfectly. I have never felt like this for any girl before, much less a first-class girl. I just have to get her."

"You will. You already have," Emilie smiled, giving Jack's hand a reassuring squeeze. It was interesting to see her normally confident cousin so anxious over a girl.

Jack's parents and the servants step outside just in time for a shiny Renault town car to make it's way up the paved driveway. Jack forced himself to stand in place as the driver got out and opened the door to offer his had to first, Ruth Dewitt Bukater, who took everything in with a satisfied smile. Then came Rose, who wore a purple pinstriped dress and white gloves. Her hair was pulled up into a bun and she wore a large hat with a bow tied around the brim. Her make up was immaculate and Jack wanted to just sit there and stare at her forever.

Ruth leads the way up to the porch, where the Dawson family and their servants waited.

"Welcome to Coney Island," Ralph Dawson announced with a warm smile and a friendly nod. "We are so pleased that you were able to accept our invitation. I am sure that you ladies will enjoy your stay."

Ruth happily nodded her head in greeting. "We are happy to be here, Mr. Dawson. Both Rose and myself thank you again for your kind invitation. I do hope we aren't too much of a bother."

"Nonsense. Having such lovely guests is a treat and we all look forward to the company. My valet will take your belongings to your rooms if you don't mind and I am sure that Jack and Emilie "will be happy to give you a tour of the premises after you're all settled in and rested."

"Oh, of course, that would be grand," Ruth took off her white traveling gloves and handed them to Trudy. "Our girl will help retrieve our bags if you do not mind."

Tired of standing in one spot, Emilie walked up to Rose and gave her a tight hug. "I am so glad that you're here at last! Come, Jack and I will show you where you'll be sleeping and then we can show you the rest of the house. Especially the beach!"

"Emilie, do not be rude! Rose may want to re _st_ after such a long train ride, as well as her mother!" Irene Dawson gasped, embarrassed by her niece's forwardness.

"Oh, it's alright. Rose has been a bundle of energy since we had left Philadelphia and is in need of younger company than my own. I am afraid that it is I that is in need of rest," Ruth chuckled.

"I'd love to see the premises," Rose nodded in agreement, her eyes leaving Emilie to meet Jack's, who simply winked at her with a happy grin of his own.

Emilie happily hooked her arm through Rose's and lead the way up onto the porch. "We are so glad that you're here Rose! We are going to have so much fun! Come Jack. We have to show her the beach!"

"Emilie, where are your manners!" Irene gasped, taken aback by her niece's behavior. "Allow our guests to rest and decompress first. There will be plenty of time to show Rose the beach."

"Oh...you're right, Aunt Irene. I am sorry. I'm just so excited to have Rose here and so is Jack. I just can't wait for all the fun to begin."

Jack chuckled and held his arm out for Rose to take. "How about I join you two in showing Rose the house and where her room is. We'll save the beach for later on. It's too hot right now anyway and I'm sure she rather get into something more comfortable."

Rose took Jack's arm and smiled up into his sparkling blue eyes, becoming mesmerized already. "That would be lovely."

"Okay, that's the plan. We'll join you in a minute, Aunt Irene," Emilie nodded, leading Jack and Rose into the house, leaving the elders outside to converse with each other. She tsked as she leads the way up to the second floor. "Jack, can you be any more obvious? It's clear why you're so eager to show Rose to her room. Let me remind you that Aunt Irene and Uncle Ralph are not about that life. They expect you to be a gentleman at all times."

"I have no idea what you are talking about Em. I am always a gentleman," Jack snorted.

"Almost," Rose grinned, finally taking off the hat that had an annoyance for hours now. "Please tell me that we don't have to wear these silly hats? I find them so silly."

Emilie giggled and shook her head. "Well...it's often recommendable that we wear them, but it's not a requirement. They do help with the hot sun in the summertime. I'll tell you what. We'll go shopping for something that would suit you more than that large cumbersome thing."

"It was mother's idea. She thought it'd make me look more distinguished."

"It makes you look like you're in hiding," Emilie giggled. "Anyway, this is your room. My room is right across from yours and Jack's room is right next to mine. I hope that you enjoy the accommodations."

Rose opened the door to the room and gasped. The room was all lavender and lace. From the curtains to the canopied bed. There was a sitting area and a walk-in closet and a vanity table and a desk where she could sit and write. "Oh my...I love it. It's gorgeous."

"Jack said you liked lavender. I'm glad that he was right for once," Emilie chuckled.

"You remembered?" Rose stared at Jack, astonished that he actually remembered that small detail about her.

"Of course. I remember everything we've ever talked about," Jack blushed, feeling a little embarrassed. Rose had no clue how much he truly cared about her. He'd do anything for her. "I hope you'll be happy here with us, Rose."

"Believe me when I say that I already am. I have a feeling this is going to be the best summer."

"Oh, we plan for it to be," Emilie winked, taking Jack's arm. "We'll let you get settled in. Meet us downstairs in an hour. We'll show you the rest of the house."

"Wait," Rose suddenly grabbed Jack's hand, needing to do one thing first before she was left alone again.

"Rose?" Jack looked at her and was surprised when her lips connected with his own in a lingering kiss. Wrapping his arms around her, he kissed her back.

Needing to breathe, Rose pulled away with a slight blush. "I know. That wasn't very ladylike, but I was going to scream if I didn't get to kiss you soon. It's been too long since we've even been in the same room together."

"I know...I felt the same way. I'm crazy about you, Rose," Jack grinned, feeling exhilarated. He definitely had a good feeling about this summer, indeed. If that kiss was anything to go by, Rose was already his. He just had to make it official.

"You both are crazy. Come on, Jack. The sooner she unpacks, the sooner you two will be together again," Emilie laughed, pulling at her cousin's arm.

"Alright, alright. I'm coming," Jack chuckled, leaning into one last kiss before following Emilie downstairs, leaving Rose to unpack and settle into what will be the summer that will change her life.


	20. Chapter 20

It didn't take too long for Rose to unpack and organize her belongings, making the room provided more her own. Looking around, she felt rather satisfied and felt a happy thrill that someday soon, this place may be considered another home for her. Not that it mattered. What mattered was Jack and the freedom that they both craved and was sure would be theirs to enjoy together. She didn't know how lucky she was to have met Jack the way she had. It was a stroke of fate, really. It had to be.

Changing into a green lacy tea dress, Rose took one more glance into the mirror before making her way downstairs to join Emilie and Jack, who was now in the sitting room with Ruth and Jack's parents.

"Rose there you are!" Emilie walked over to greet Rose. She took her hand and pulled her over to where Jack was standing. "Now we can show you the grounds. You are going to love it here."

"My lady?" Jack offered his arm. Rose smiled and accepted the offer. "I'd love to."

"Mother, father. Emi and I are going to take Rose for a walk around the estate. Send Fabri if we're needed for anything," Jack nodded to his father who just gave an approving nod of his own before returning his attention back to Ruth and his own wife.

"It looks like our parents are getting along," Jack commented once they were out of earshot.

"I am not surprised. Your family is old money. That's mother's favorite kind of people."

"Okay, first we'll start at the tennis courts, then the gardens where we can spend a large amount of our time and then the private beach a little ways down there. Jack and I used to play there as children. Plenty of fun memories," Emilie giggled, linking an arm with Rose, making the redhead between the two cousins.

"It all sounds wonderful," Rose giggled, feeling the stress from the ride from Philadelphia begin to fade away. It felt so good to be here with people she enjoyed being around. In Philadelphia, all she had were her mother's friends since Louise was busy planning her own wedding. Rose honestly didn't care for her mother's friends, so this was a nice change.

For the next two hours, Emilie and Jack showed Rose around the grounds and estate, from the tennis court to the stables, from the beach and finally ending in the garden. Rose found herself rather enamored by it all. She usually didn't care about such luxuries, that was more her mother's thing, but somehow the Dawsons seemed more...magical. Like they belonged in a fairytale world or something.

"The gardens are my favorite thing here. So many flowers to draw," Emilie happily sighed, ignoring Jack as he rolled his eyes.

"What is your favorite place here, Jack?" Rose asked, catching his reaction to Emilie's statement.

"The fairgrounds on a crowded day. There are so many people. Men, women, children. Families. So many people of different classes and of different stations of life. You can just sit among them and draw all day. It's the perfect place to capture the human condition, you know?"

"So, Emilie you like landscapes and still life and Jack you like drawing people?"

"Yeah. I mean, still-lifes are great and beautiful, but there's a story with people. There's more...heart in drawing people. Everyone has a story and I like capturing it on paper," Jack nearly ranted as they walked along, his passion for his art clear in his voice and facial expressions. "If I could do nothing for the rest of my life but draw, I'd be happy."

"Yet his hero is Monet," Emilie giggled. "I remember how we almost met him that one time in Paris."

Rose's eyes widened in wonder. "You met Monet? THE Monet?!"

"Not exactly. Fabri and I were out exploring and I spotted him inside his yard drawing. I wanted to say hello, but Fabri stopped me. He thought that we'd get in trouble."

"It's a shame. You could have invited him to dinner and gave me a chance to meet him," Emilie playfully pouted.

"Well forgive me, dear cousin. Next time I see him, I will be sure to ask him to stop by just to meet you," Jack laughed. Rose couldn't help but to join in the laughter, becoming even more infatuated with the two cousins. She wanted to be part of this family more and more.

"You must have seen so much in your travels. Did you go to France with your family or was this trip to France part of your big adventure?"

"That time it was with the family. I kept it to the states when Fabri and I left high society."

Rose gave a wistful sigh, her voice taking on a dream-like quality. "I wish I could do what you did Jack. I would do so much. I could live in a garret, poor but free...or be a moving picture actress! Better yet, I could be the next Isadora Duncan, a fiery pagan spirit!"

Rose suddenly broke free from her companions and twirled around the garden, indeed resembling such a spirit. Jack watched her with pure adoration. He was falling more and more in love with this girl, there was no denying it.

"She indeed fits you perfectly," Emilie nudged his arm. "You should talk to your father soon...tonight even. Let him know your intentions."

"I won't be too forward? She had just gotten here."

"Well...maybe wait a few days. But do it soon before they start talking about finding you a bride. You have to keep control of the situation."

Laughing, Rose returned to them, twirling into Jack's arms and wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "What do you think?"

"I think that you're my fiery pagan spirit," Jack chuckled, before claiming her lips in a lingering, yet passionate kiss, almost forgetting that they weren't alone. Sighing, they pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes. "Marry me, Rose."

Rose blushed and looked away, overwhelmed by the love she saw as clear as day in his pretty blue eyes, eyes that she wanted to get lost in. If she wasn't careful, she could lose herself completely in him. The very idea, frightened, yet excited her. No man had ever filled her with such a mix of emotions like this. Only Jack. "Jack...you know that I want to. It's just..."

"What?"

"Feels so soon, you know? This barely feels real."

"It is. It is real, I promise you that. My love for you is as real as my need to breathe. Trust me on that."

"I do. I trust you more than anyone. It just feels so much like a dream. Cal is barely out of my life, I'm in love, the man I love wants to marry me, but I still feel like I'm standing on quicksand. I'm afraid to trust it, I guess."

"Yes, Hockley can still rear his arrogant head somehow, but not in any meaningful way," Emilie agreed, seeing Rose's point. "But not in a way that he can't be dealt with. So far, everything is going swimmingly. By the look of things, your mother has been conquered."

Rose laughed. "Well, as you saw in your last visit, I kind of told her how I felt about everything and that there really was no choice. That she couldn't make me choose Cal or any other rich man, so she might as well accept my choice if she wants to keep the life she's used to."

"I think it's time to talk to my father tonight. Let him know that I've found my bride. I want to get us good and engaged as soon as possible. There will be nothing that Hockley can do then," Jack grinned, kissing Rose once again, absolutely certain that there was nothing at all that could stand in their way now.

…..

Nathan Hockley sat behind his desk looking over some contracts when his son Cal entered the room in a rather dark mood. Noticing his son's demeanor, Nathan resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He was used to Caledon's tantrums, but today he was in no mood. There was too much to be done and he had no time for such theatrics.

"Father," Cal solemnly greeted, taking the empty seat before his father's desk.

"Caledon. What is the matter now? Lovejoy forgot to polish the car again?"

"I had just stopped by the Dewitt Bukater estate."

Nathan frowned as he sat up straight in his chair. He had thought that he had made it clear to Caledon that he had decided against the marriage with the Dewitt Bukater girl. "I thought you were exploring other options, Caledon."

"Oh, I have been. But I am intrigued by Rose. She's not only beautiful, but smart...even though a little bit opinionated, but I am sure that can be ironed out. I am not ready to close the door on her just yet, father."

"You do know that their name hides a precarious situation. A situation that I am not sure is good for the Hockley name."

Cal sighed with an impatient roll of his eyes. "Of course I am, but that is not Rose's fault. I don't think she should be punished for her father's failings. I just like...being in her company. At least until a final decision is made."

"I cannot in good faith approve of an engagement between you and the Dewitt Bukater girl. I have explained that to both you and the girl's mother. Why can you not let it go?" Nathan glared at his son, now more annoyed than ever. He couldn't understand why Caledon was so insistent on a girl that didn't even seem to like him.

"I am not asking for you to approve of the engagement, father. I am just asking you to not slam the door just yet."

Nathan grumbled and began to return his attention back to the contracts before him. "Very well. You may spend time with the girl. There is no harm in that, I suppose. But no spending money on her. We've already wasted enough money on that family."

"I couldn't spend any money on her anyway, with her not even being home," Cal pouted, slouching in his chair.

"Well, I suppose Ruth took the girl shopping or out to some function that these women like to attend. Wait until they return, boy. It won't be that long."

"According to their butler, they'll be gone for the summer. Word has it that the Boston Dawsons had invited them to their summer estate in Coney Island for the summer. According to the Henshaws, the Dawson heir seems to have taken a keen interest in Rose," Cal's face darkened even more. He had been infuriated when that simpleton Edward Henshaw took great pleasure in telling him that there was now competition for Rose's affection and by all evidence, Rose seemed to prefer Dawson to him! How absurd! As if Ruth would allow such a thing to happen! He had Ruth Dewitt Bukater wrapped around his finger! No way would she let some Boston interloper make off with his woman! Unless the Boston interloper was richer than the Hockley's….which he was...but still the Hockley's were a sure bet for Ruth...unless his father had made it known that he wanted Cal to explore his options...which he had...dammit!

"The Dawsons, eh? Can't believe that Dawson would let Ruth get her greedy claws into his fortune. They're even more well off than us. Then again, they could afford to pay all of Dewitt Bukaters debts and still be in the black," Nathan snorted with a shake of his head.

Cal shot forward, gripping the edge of his father's desk as his eyes narrowed at the older Hockley. "This is your fault!"

"Pardon me?"

"You told Ruth that you wanted me to see other people! That you weren't so sure about the engagement anymore!"

"Of course I did. I'm not a fool. No one is. It'd take us months to recover the money that we'd have to pay out for such an engagement!"

"And now she's allowing that Dawson brat to make off with Rose!"

"Well, it's not like they can't afford it. If the Dawsons want to take on such a burden, let them I say!"

"Rose is mine!"

"You are mine! I am not going to just hand you over to Ruth Dewitt Bukater without a second thought! You are to see other girls see if there is a more suitable fit! Only then will I approve a marriage between you and the Dewitt Bukater girl! Therefore, she is not yours! Not officially anyway."

"She won't ever be mine if Dawson gets his peasant loving hands on her! Father, you have to do something! You have to fix this! I at least deserve a chance, don't I? I saw her first, damn it!"

"Bloody hell...fine. Fine, I'll make a call to the Dawsons. Inform them of the situation that the Dewitt Bukaters have found themselves in. Maybe that will give them pause. But that is all I am willing to do, boy! In the meantime, you are to court Bitsy Stevens! She's from a fine family who has no debts and her father is an old Harvard buddy of mine. She will make an excellent Hockley wife."

"Father..."

"Now get out of my face with this nonsense! I will not be discussing it with you again!"

Not at all satisfied, but having no choice but to accept his father's decision, Cal got up to leave. He really couldn't say why he was so stuck on Rose. Perhaps it was her beauty. Perhaps it was her mind. No, he knew what it was. He hated to lose. If he allowed Jack Dawson to pop up and make off with the girl he had once thought to marry, it would make him the laughing stock amongst their peers! He was not going to have that! He didn't care if Rose hated him or not! Nothing was more important than his reputation.


	21. Chapter 21

Jack stood in front of his father's office door, his hand poised to knock. His heart was in his throat and butterflies struggled in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't explain why he was so nervous. His father has always been a reasonable man. He always gave Jack the freedom he craved to be himself and never made him feel that his personal endeavors were silly or bad for the family brand. All in all, his father was a great father when compared to the likes of Nathan Hockley and other first-class businessmen. He had never been reluctant to approach his father about anything. So why the nerves about approaching him about marrying Rose? It didn't make any sense.

Emilie came up behind Jack, her arms folded and her eyes sparkling with mirth. "is my cousin finally afraid of his father? Interesting."

"Shut up," Jack hissed, not appreciating the teasing. "I'm not afraid of my father. I just don't know how to approach him about Rose. I've never done anything like this before."

"I don't know why you're so nervous. You're weren't when you had informed him that you wanted to take time off from high society and live life as a penniless wanderer. That was a lot more scandalous than informing him that you've found the woman that you want to marry."

"I know. It doesn't make any sense."

"Well suck it up, buttercup. Go in there, tell him how you feel about Rose and that you intend to marry her. I am sure he'll approve and tomorrow you can inform everyone of your engagement."

Jack chuckled. "If only it was that easy."

"It is! Look, I'll help!" Emilie swiftly opened the office door and pushed a sputtering Jack inside. "Hey, Uncle! Jack has something to tell you!"

"Emilie!" Jack stared, shocked at how forward Emilie was being.

Emilie just smiled in satisfaction and waved as she walked away, leaving Jack alone with his father, who was sitting at his desk, his hand on the telephone, staring at his son in shock.

"Jack? What was that what about? Do you want to see me about something?"Albert Dawson stared at his son curiously. He had to wonder what the Dawson cousins were up to this time.

Jack cleared his throat and rubbed his sweaty palms against the fine linen of his pants., hoping to dry them some. He hoped that he didn't look like the mess he felt like on the inside. He wanted to look completely calm, sure, and determined in his decision.

"Actually, yes. There is something that I would like to discuss with you father. Something very serious about my future."

Albert nodded and motioned for Jack to take the leather seat that positioned in front of the oak desk that he sat behind He gathered some papers into a pile and set them to the side, wanting to give his son his full attention. "Very well. Let's talk about what's on your mind son. What is this about? Your position at the company?"

Jack took the seat and took a deep breath. "Actually, no. This is about something different and has to do more with the family."

"Hmm, okay."

"Father...the thing is...I'm in love. I'm head over heels in love and I want to marry her. And I know this may seem sudden, you may think that she's more Emilie's friend, than mine, but I've grown to know her and she's an amazing girl...woman and she fits me so perfectly and..."

Albert couldn't help but chuckle as he listened to his son ramble on. He hated to interrupt, but right now his son was a mess of words and he understood none of it. "Son, son. Slow down. I'm not understanding a word you've said except that you're in love with this amazing woman. First I need to know her name. Who is this mystery girl that has captured my wayward son's attention so completely?"

Jack took a deep breath and licked his suddenly dry lips. This was it. After this moment, things should change and never be the same. "Rose Dewitt Bukater, sir."

Albert stared, a little shocked, yet he wasn't. He should have known. Ever since Rose's arrival, Jack was always found by his cousin's side more than usual. "Your cousin's guest?"

"Actually, she's more my guest, but okay."

Albert sat back in his chair, not knowing what to think or say. He had just gotten off the telephone with Nathan Hockley. It had been a strangely gossipy conversation that was unlike the steel tycoon. According to Nathan Hockley, the Dewitt Bukater family's finances were a mess. If nothing was done soon, the mother and her daughter would be out on the streets. Nathan had considered bailing the family out by allowing marriage between the daughter and his son but was now thinking better of it. Albert had simply dismissed the conversation as idle gossip. After all, the girl was friends with Emilie, and that was it. There wasn't an inkling of a clue that his own son may have an interest in the girl. But now that Jack was here stating his intentions, well now it as something for him to think about.

"Jack...about Rose, she is a nice girl and beautiful."

"She's a lot more than that father..."

"Of course she is. But I had just gotten off the phone with Nathan Hockley and he has informed of some things about the Dewitt Bukaters..."

If Jack could teleport to Pittsburg and do away with Caledon Hockley, he would! How dare they?! How dare they call his father and inform him about Rose's situation like that?! Wasn't that an invasion of privacy?! It was idle gossip at best! Jack wasn't fooled! This was Cal! This was Cal trying to stop Jack from making off with Rose! He thought that Jack was that easily controlled! Well, he had bad news for Caledon! He didn't really need his father's permission to marry Rose! This was just him going through the right channels so there would be fewer problems. He'll gladly take the problems of eloping if need be. In fact, he knew that Rose would prefer a quick wedding instead of some drawn-out ceremony!

"Father, wait. I know of their situation. Rose's father had left them in debt that's covered by a good name. Rose has told me everything."

"She has?"

Jack nodded. Looking at his father, he decided to take a leap of faith by telling the truth. "Father...I came home not because I was homesick. I mean...I did miss you and mother terribly. You know I love you so much. But the real reason I came home was for Rose."

"Wait...you knew the girl before?" Albert had to admit that it hurt not to be the reason for his son's return, but he was curious. How in the world had his seemingly penniless son got such access to a girl of high social standing?

Jack simply nodded. "What happened was, she went to a slumming party, got separated from her group, and I helped her out of a sticky situation. We spent time together and liked each other. The only thing was...she didn't know I was a Boston Dawson and she was to be engaged to Hockley, a man she doesn't love, much less like. I mean...you've seen how the Hockley's treat women."

"Yes. Women are nothing but decorative accessories to be seen and not heard. Shameful, really. I take it that young Hockley took after his father."

"Yes. Just like I took after mine. You taught me how to treat women and it got me the most amazing, most interesting, most...beautiful girl in the world! I had feelings for her and she felt the same for me. The only problem was that to her I was a penniless artist. That didn't matter to Rose, of course. She liked me without all the money...but we both knew that it couldn't happen. Not with the way I was then. Then when I realized that she was to be engaged to Hockley and how trapped she felt by both her mother and that idiot...I knew I could help her. It meant coming home and giving up my own freedom to do what I want, but it would be worth it. Because she's the one, father. I love this girl and I want to marry her."

Albert sighed and rubbed his face, feeling tired. His son's story did touch something in him...probably the part of him that had allowed his son that year of freedom. But there was still the smart businessman that told him to put the breaks on this thing between his son and this girl. That things were moving too fast and they both needed to slow down some. Some thought needed to be put into this.

"Jack...you like this girl. I get it. She's special, I understand that. But the girl's family finances have to be considered here. We can't just swoop in and..."

"It's not like we can't afford it."

"Of course, we can. But still, some thought needs to be had about this. I need to make sure that these debts won't negatively affect the Dawson brand itself. That despite the debts, this will be a good match for the family."

Jack wanted to scream! What did his father mean by how his marriage to Rose will affect the Dawson brand? What did that have to do with anything? What did that matter?! He loved Rose and Rose loved him! That should be all that mattered! "What are you saying here?"

"I need time to think about this, Jack. I like Rose, I do. She's a good girl. But you are my heir. Who you marry matters. I know that this is not the answer you wanted, but it's the answer I have to give. I'll. think about it. Give me to the end of the summer. Let me observe Rose and her mother. I'll give you my answer then."

His face set in stone, Jack got up from the chair and walked to the door. He turned to his father, almost telling him that he was going to marry Rose regardless of his approval or not, but he decided against it. Instead, he turned to face his father head-on.

"I'll tell you this, now. Emilie likes her. Mother likes her. She's smart, funny, adventurous, kind, compassionate. Her mother may be materialistic but she's not. She was mad at me when she found out I was a Boston Dawson. She liked me more when she thought I was penniless, so you know it's not the money she wants. She just wants me. Me and her freedom from being sold to the highest bidder. That's all. And I love her. That right there, about me loving her, that should be what moves your decision most of all."

Having said all that, Jack turned and left the room, disappointed not to have the approval he wanted, yet still hopeful that by the end of summer, there would be a wedding to plan.


	22. Chapter 22

Jack slowly walked down the hall, seemingly heading towards Rose's room, feeling dejected. He had hoped to have good news when he saw Rose again. He had hoped to be ready to plan a gala so he could officially ask her to marry him and they could all relax and look forward to the future. Instead, thanks to fucking Hockley and his big mouth, their whole plan was at a standstill once again. This time, the person to impress was his own father! Ugh! It made him so angry and regretful that he had returned to this world without Rose! If he had been thinking properly, he should have just told Rose the truth from the start, run off to a justice of the peace, get married, and then return to Boston as a happily, joined couple! There would have been no waiting about it and Hockley would have been out of Rose's life for good!

"Hey!" Emilie was suddenly by his side, a big smile spread across her face, certain that her Uncle's answer was a positive one. "So when is the engagement gala? Rose and I have some shopping to do! It's going to be the biggest event that Coney Island has ever seen! Mark my words!"

"There's not going to be an engagement gala...at least not anytime soon," Jack sighed, hating to give bad news...no the worse news he could ever give. Why did Hockley have to call? What was the point? Rose will never marry Cal, whether Jack was in the picture or not. Of that he was positive. Then again, he had been positive that his father would readily approve of his plans to marry Rose. Shows how much he knew about the world he was dealing with.

"What? What happened? Don't tell me that you chickened out and didn't talk to him about Rose!" Emilie gasped, nearly outraged! She wanted this engagement almost as much as her cousin did! She liked Rose a lot and believed that she was the one girl that would fit Jack perfectly. She wasn't silly or money hungry like the other girls. She was smart and well-read! She actually can hold interesting conversations and made what could be a boring outing interesting and fun! She could see Rose as a part of the family! Someone she could actually be friends with and not just a loose acquaintance like so many of the young ladies of high society. They had a lot in common. It'd be a crime for her uncle to not approve of an engagement between Jack and Rose!

"No, I didn't chicken out. I told him everything. How I felt about Rose, how I met her...why I really came home, everything. I wore my heart on my sleeve and hoped for the best."

"Well, then what happened?" Emilie frowned, feeling impatient.

"Hockley happened. Fucking Hockley called father and told him all about Rose's family financial problems. Because of that, father wants to think about it and will give me an answer at the end of summer!"

"What?! Why would the Hockleys care so much if you marry Rose?"

"Because fucking Cal Hockley wants her for himself, obviously. He probably caught word that I was interested in Rose and the call to my father was his attempt to put a brake on things. As if I'm that controlled by father. Like I won't marry Rose anyway!"

"Damn it...well I must say that I am highly disappointed. I mean, this was supposed to be a fun relaxing summer where you get married at last and now that's all ruined! What are you going to do now? Run off with Rose? I would," Emilie folded her arms, angry with her Uncle for letting stupid gossip get in the way of his son's happiness. Actually, she was rather surprised that he would.

"I could...I...fuck, I don't know. I just know that I want Rose and even if I don't get to be with her, I at least want to help her stay out of Caledon Hockley's clutches! She deserves better than that arrogant asshole."

"She does have better. She has you."

"But this will make her feel insecure about me...about us! She already told me that she still feels that she's standing on quicksand. This will make it even worse."

"Well then, you'll just have to reassure her! Make her see that no matter what, you are going to marry her! Even if you both have to run away to do so! I don't think it'll come to that."

"But if it does, that's what we'll do."

"Make her see that, Jack. Make her see that you're a sure thing. No matter what Uncle Al decides, you are going to marry her!"

Jack nodded, agreeing with his cousin. He'll have to make Rose feel secure about his intentions and he had every intention to make her his wife. He didn't care what Albert Dawson may have to say, just like he didn't care about Ruth Dewitt Bukater's opinion as well! He'll just go to Rose, explain the situation, and they can both make a decision then on what step to take next.

"Where is Rose now? Is she in her room?"

"I heard her say that she wanted to take a walk in the garden. I am on my way to join her...are you wanting to come along?"

"You know I do," Jack chuckled, again feeling grateful to have a cousin like Emilie and that she was fully on his side with this. "You're going to want to charge a chaperon fee sooner or later."

"Nah! This is my entertainment. I always loved a good romance," Emilie grinned, linking arms with Jack as they headed for the garden. "Besides, I'm sure that you'll return the favor someday."

"Just as long as the guy loves you like I love Rose."

"Oh, I sure he will, my dear cousin. You've set the bar pretty high."

Jack just smiled and escorted her out into the family garden, where they found Rose, wearing a silk and lacy nightgown that had a Chiffon with Milanese tape lace bodice band with a coat of cream gauze with hand made Irish Crochet, sitting among the daisies, looking up at the star-filled sky.

"Made a wish yet?" Jack was the first to speak, drawing the redhead's attention away from the sparkling lights above.

"No. I'm still waiting for one to fall," Rose smiled, getting to her feet to meet the cousins. "I'm glad to see that Emilie brought you. It's a great night for stargazing. The sky is so clear here. A lot clearer than it is in Philadelphia."

"And Boston. The city light drowns them out, unfortunately," Jack sighed, motioning for Rose to return to the garden bench she had occupied before his arrival.

"You know, we should move somewhere where we can see the stars all the time. No city lights to make them disappear," Rose happily sighed. Ever since Jack's proposal, she had been in a great mood. No thoughts of Cal or annoyances with her mother were there to dampen the natural high she was on.

"We will. Just say the word," Jack grinned, taking a seat next to her while Emilie decided to go explore the fountain a little ways back, wanting to give them some privacy

"The word," Rose laughed, her eyes drifting back up to the stars. "It's so vast and endless. Kind of reminds me that we're all just a speck of dust in god's eyes. Mother, Cal...they're meaningless in the grand scheme of things."

"Yeah," Jack sighed, his mind going back to the meeting with his father. He wished that he could agree with Rose's musings at the moment, that their problems were tiny and minuscule and didn't mean much, but to him, at that moment, they meant everything.

"That was a rather lackluster yeah," Rose brought her attention back to Jack, noticing how he wasn't even smiling, which was strange because Jack was always smiling. At least whenever she saw him he was. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Jack sighed again, hating to bring her good mood down, but there was no choice. They had to talk and discuss what steps to take next. "Well, I had just gotten through talking with my father."

Rose frowned, her heart beginning to drop. Just looking at Jack, she knew the news was bad. "What happened?"

Jack took her hand and looked her square in the eye. He did not want her to doubt him for a single second, despite his bad news. "First of all, I want you to know that nothing has changed. That I am going to marry you no matter what. Even if we have to go to a justice of the peace and elope. All of this...jumping through hoops we're doing...it's just a nicety. Giving them a chance to do right by us. Alright?"

Rose swallowed down her nervousness and nodded.

"Okay. What happened is that my father had received a call from Nathan Hockley. He told him all about your family's predicament."

"What?! But why? What purpose could...ugh! It's Cal. He must have realized that you're wooing me and like the manchild he is, he went crying to daddy," Rose's eyes flashed angrily as her hands tightened around Jack's. "This is absurd! So now, thanks to Cal, your father said no? Is that it?"

"Well, he didn't actually say no. But he wants to wait until the end of summer to make a decision. He wants to give it some thought, despite the fact that we have more than enough money! Despite the fact that you're why I've returned home at all! Despite the fact that I've finally found a high society girl that...that I love more than anything. Even art. And that says something because you know how much I love art."

"So what do we do now? I mean...Jack, we're in quicksand again!"

"No, we're not! Hockley thinks that like him, I'm easily controlled by my father! That this inheritance is everything! He doesn't realize that he has it all wrong. I can't be controlled! I won't be! We'll wait. Give my father until the end of the summer. If he says no, then we elope. One way or another, you will be my wife and free from that asshole Caledon Hockley. I don't care what I have to do to make it happen."

Rose sighed, trying to hang on to the cheerful mood she had been in just a few minutes earlier. A few minutes earlier, she had been full of hope and love and looked forward to a future that she had been sure was all but guaranteed. But now she was quickly falling back to not being sure about anything. The sun that had shined on her future, so bright and pretty had been an illusion.

"I wish Cal would just...go away and leave me alone! Gah, his father doesn't even want him to marry me! I don't want to marry him!"

"You said it. He's a manchild. If he can't have you, no one can."

"So we wait?"

Jack nodded. "We wait. We'll trust that my father sees sense and will come over to our side."

"And I'll tell mother not to get too comfortable. Don't act so...entitled. We'll have to make the best of impressions."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. But don't think that I'm not a sure thing. I promise you, I am. I love you, Rose. I am going to marry you. Cal is already a distant memory for you. Don't doubt that."

"It's hard not to when he keeps popping up like this," Rose lowered her gaze, not wanting him to see the tears in her eyes. Not tears of sadness, but more of fear. Fear that somehow, Cal will have his way and snatch her future with Jack away from her.

"I know it's hard, but remember. You have the last say. He can't force you to say yes to anything. He won't even have the chance."

…..

Albert Dawson stood at his bedroom window that looked out at the garden estate as he watched his son converse with the young Rose Dewitt Bukater. He would have found it inappropriate if Emilie was not with them, standing by the fountain to give the couple a little bit of privacy. He watched as Jack took the girl's hands in his own and looked at her in the way that he knew that he looked at his own wife. He watched as the young couple embraced and kissed almost passionately before parting and bidding each other good night with Jack heading in first then the girls.

"It looks like our son has fallen in love."

Startled, Albert looked over at his wife, whose presence he had been unaware of up until now. "What do you think of the Dewitt Bukater girl?"

"Well, I can do without the mother, but the girl is lovely. She reminds me of Jack. In fact, they do fit each other somehow, don't you think?" Irene Dawson smiled, but the smile faded as she saw the troubled expression that her husband wore. "Alright, what's wrong? Don't you like Rose?"

"I do. Even though Jack may have a different opinion."

"Okay, husband, what happened? Tell me," Irene sat on the edge of her bed and patted the space next to her.

Albert sighed as he sat next to his wife, again running the conversation with his son through his head. "Jack showed up in my office this evening. He wanted me to approve of his plans to propose to the girl. To marry her.

"What?! But he hasn't known her for a full year yet," Irene was taken aback, even though she shouldn't be. She had only known Albert for a good three months before she knew that she loved him. It shouldn't surprise her that Jack had inherited her tendency to fall in love with someone so quickly.

"Actually, it's been a little longer than that. It turned out, he met Rose during his time in Philadelphia."

From there, Ralph told Irene everything. How Jack had met Rose and that the girl was the true reason for their son's return home and the call from Hockley and his answer to Jack's request. When he had finished, he could tell that his wife was not at all happy with him.

"Ralph Dawson! Are you telling me that our son came to you, told you all of that and you let gossip from that arrogant bully Nathan Hockley give you pause?" Irene stared at her husband in disbelief.

"Irene, you don't understand. The girl's family is in debt. Debt that needs to be paid. A marriage between them..."

"Would not even put a small dent in our finances! Goodness, Ralph! Your son is in love! He has found his soulmate and you want to think about it because of money!"

"What would you have me do?"

"Say yes, that's what I would have you do! Goodness, just think if he hadn't met that girl. If he had no reason to return to us...who knows when we would have seen our son again! Thanks to that girl, my son is safe at home where I can see him and hold him and not worry that he's sleeping under some bridge!"

"You still hate me that I allowed him that adventure, don't you?"

"I don't hate you. I just didn't think it was a good idea. Anything could have happened to him out there with us none the wiser. But thanks to that girl, he's home and you're telling me that you want to think about it before approving an engagement."

"I didn't say no."

"You might as well have! I can't believe you, Ralph. I just hope that you don't assume that you have the final say. I know Jack. If he truly loves that girl, it won't matter what you say. He'll marry her anyway. It's best that you just go ahead and give your approval so I can be there to see my son wed instead of congratulating him after the fact."

Ralph sighed and bowed his head, still feeling unsure about the situation, but his wife's words had reached him somewhat. He had that girl to thank for his son's return. He owed her for that much anyway. And Irene was right. Jack wasn't going to be controlled by his decisions. He'll marry the girl anyway. Maybe he should give his approval. Allow his son as much happiness as he could in a world where he felt like he didn't fit in.


	23. Chapter 23

The next two days were not very happy ones for Rose. Depression had settled over her like a wet blanket, not allowing a happy thought through. Ever since Jack broke the news of Cal's latest move, she couldn't shake the feeling that once again her life wasn't her own. That someone else had the controls and they were going to move against her best interest, taking no consideration of what she may want or plan.

At the moment, she was in the library of the Dawson's summer estate, having spotted her favorite book, The Secret Garden, amongst the shelves. Unbeknownst to Rose, Jack stood silently in the doorway, watching her, a small frown on his face. He couldn't help but be concerned about the turn in Rose's demeanor. Gone was the happy and hopeful young lady that had arrived on their doorstep, ready for a summer of fun. Instead, Rose had returned to the sad debutante he had met in Philadelphia. A girl with dreams, but no real options to make them a reality. A girl doomed to a life that others had planned out for her. This was not what he had wanted out of this summer.

Irene Dawson was on her way downstairs to give directions for dinner to the staff when she came across the scene. She couldn't help but be worried to see how unhappy her son was at the moment as he watched the girl that he fancied in the library. She too had noticed the change in Rose and had also guessed it was because of her husband's decision to entertain the Hockley's gossip. She sighed as she stepped up behind her son and placed an understanding hand on his shoulder.

"Rose hasn't been too happy with us for the past two days, has she?"

Jack shook his head, feeling rather melancholy himself. "It's not fair. Since when has the Hockley's opinion meant more than mine?"

"Oh Jack, that's not why your father did what he did. He just feels that things are moving so fast. He just wants you to take your time and make sure that this is what you really want. He does want you to be happy. He does care about what you want."

"You can fool me," Jack sighed, turning to face his concerned mother. "She's back to being the sad caged girl she was when we first met."

Irene frowned as she looked past Jack to see Rose reading a book. Indeed, there seemed to be a cloud of gloom surrounding the girl. She indeed wasn't the same girl that had arrived at Coney Island. It made Irene sad to see such a lovely young lady so sad.

"Do you want me to talk to her?"

"What can you possibly say that could make her happy again? I've tried everything," Jack shook his head, at a loss on how to help Rose through this recent hiccup.

"Some encouraging words from the matriarch of the family may be what the girl needs, and some motherly comfort. Goodness knows I doubt the girl's mother has it in her to be very comforting at all."

Jack couldn't help a snort of amusement. I take it that you don't like Rose's mother very much."

Irene gave her son a stern look and shook her head. "Jack Dawson, do not be disrespectful to your elders. But...let's just say that I think the woman can be a lot warmer towards her daughter and less entitled shall I say."

"See, that's why I need to get Rose into this family. She deserves a mother in law like you. A woman that can treat her in the way a daughter should be treated. Someone that's warm and loving. She deserves a husband that loves her for herself and wants to help her reach her dreams, not stomp them out like Hockley will. Someone that loves her because she's, fun, smart, funny, and adventurous. Not just because she'd look good on their arm at galas..."

Irene smiled as she saw the passion in Jack's eyes as he talked about what Rose deserved. Plus, his face lit up in a way that she had never seen it before. Her son was indeed head over heels in love with this girl. But did Rose really feel the same? Maybe it was time for her to discover that herself. If Rose lit up as Jack did...well she'll have to do what she always did when Albert needed to be nudged in the right direction.

"Darling, as always, you wear your heart on your sleeve. Let me talk to Rose. I know the girl's mother, but I want to know her and help give her some hope if I can."

"Mother?"

"Your father is a good man. He wants you to be happy, but he sometimes gets muddled up and needs my help. You just leave everything to me. If this Rose is as amazing as you say she is if her face lights up like yours just had, your father won't be a hard man to convince."

Jack sighed and looked over to Rose, who still had her nose buried in her favorite story. He smiled, feeling his heart beat a little faster. "I am so in love with her. She's everything I could ever want."

Irene smiled, seeing her son look at someone the way Albert looked at her, it did her heart good. "I can see that."

"Funny thing is...she's in love with me too. She fell in love with me when she thought I was penniless. I saw it in her eyes then...and I still see it now. I am going to marry her. No matter what he says."

"I can see that too. But let's give your father a chance. After all, I want to see my only son wed in a proper ceremony," Irene chuckled, wrapping her arms around her son in a reassuring hug. She didn't know what she was going to have to do, but she was going to make things right for Jack and Rose. She swore to it.

….

It was later in the day. Finished with her book, Rose was about to enter the garden when Irene approached her with a serene smile on her face, taking Rose off guard. Jack's mother had never approached her on her own before. This was new and Rose had no idea what to expect.

"Rose, dear. I am so glad that I have caught up with you. I was thinking about doing a bit of shopping, but Emilie is off visiting and Ruth is taking a day of rest from our usual activities. I was hoping that perhaps you would join me. It won't be too much. I just want to visit a few dress shops. See what you young girls find fashionable these days," the older woman chuckled, her eyes, the same shade as her son's sparkling happily.

Shopping was the last thing Rose wanted to do. She much rather be left alone in her state of melancholy. But she dared not refuse. After all, this was Jack's mother. This woman may be testing her to see if she was worthy of her son. Refusing a shopping trip would probably send a horrible impression.

"Why certainly, I'd love to go with you, Mrs. Dawson," Rose made herself smile, trying to must muster as much excitement as she could. To be honest, she hated dress shopping, but for Jack, she'll go.

Irene sent for the car and they were off.

Irene and Rose spent at least two hours going from dress shop to dress shop, picking out a dress from each and admiring what the shops had to offer. Irene found herself enjoying the time with Rose. Emilie was wonderful, but she never had the mother/daughter shopping experience with her. With Rose being a potential, or rather soon to be daughter in law, the experience was quite different. Irene had the sense of what it would have been like if she had a daughter of her own.

It was at the last shop where things changed. The shop was for more formal dresses like ball gowns and wedding dresses. Irene had wanted to stop there because she always enjoyed getting a sense of what was in that season, so she'd be in the know for when the family held and attended their own functions. She was examining an emerald green dress made of satin and lace when she spotted Rose over to the right, where the wedding dresses were displayed. The girl seemed to be staring a what looked to be one of the more simpler wedding gowns that the store had to offer. She walked over to get a better look at herself to find that she was right. There was not a jewel or sequin in sight on the dress. No beading to weigh the garment down. It was beautiful in its simplicity of satin and lace.

"It's a lovely dress. It doesn't need all the first-class glamour to be beautiful. I like it," Irene tilted her head, turning her attention to Rose, who seemed to be blushing all of a sudden.

"It's perfect. Too bad my mother would never allow me a dress like this. To her, the more adornments on a dress, the better. Something about showing off one's status," Rose sighed, running a gloved hand down the skirt of the dress.

"I take it that you don't care about such things?"

Rose simply shook her head. "No. If status meant anything, my father wouldn't have died the way he had."

"Hmm, you're right there. I suppose that in the scheme of things, when it all comes down to it, we are all the same. Money cannot save us from death."

"I would love this wedding dress. It'd be perfect for a wedding to...well the man I love..," Rose caught herself, not wanting to make assumptions, yet not able to help herself. She was so in love with Jack, she couldn't picture ever wanting to marry anyone else. In a way, it kind of scared her with how fast, how easily she had fallen in love with him. She didn't even know if it was normal. She just knew how she felt.

"It'd be perfect for a wedding to Jack, you mean?" Irene smiled, catching where Rose was going and also agreeing with her. The dress would be perfect. It somehow fit her son's personality and the personality of the woman he loved. Simplicity at its very core.

Rose's blush deepened. "I don't mean to assume..."

"You're not assuming anything, Rose. My son is in love with you. I am very much aware of that and I can only assume that those feelings are returned."

"They are. I know that it must seem sudden. That I was Emilie's friend, here by her invitation."

"You are. Emilie is very fond of you."

Rose's smile was so sweet and genuine. If Irene didn't already like the girl, she would have won her over by that smile alone. "Emilie is wonderful. I never had a close girl friend before and she's shown me how wonderful it could be. I mean...I suppose I had friends, but no one as fun as Emilie. She gets me in a way that no one else does, especially in Philadelphia circles."

"I'm glad that she is such a good friend to you, Rose. We all need a good girl friend. Someone to share our secrets and hopes with. Someone who can understand what growing up in this world is like for a woman. Such support is vital."

Rose nodded. "I adore her."

"And Jack?" This was it. The moment where Irene can rightfully judge if Rose's feelings for Jack were as deep as they should be.

"Jack...it's indescribable how he makes me feel. When I first met him, I thought he was a penniless artist who was kind, brave, and compassionate. He treated me better than any first-class gentleman ever had. He treated me like a person who had her own hopes and dreams, not as some decorative object. He listened and he never made fun of me and my ideas. He made me feel as if anything was possible, even the impossible. He still makes me feel like that.

"To be honest, I feel in love with Jack before I ever knew that he was a Boston Dawson and it grows deeper every day. I know that my mother is obsessed with money and staying a part of high society, but I don't feel the same. I can do without it all. All I'd ever need would be Jack and his way of making every day feel like something worth living. He's everything I have ever wanted to be. He's everything I've ever wanted."

Irene blinked back the tears in her eyes as she saw the obvious love for her son in Rose's face and heard it in her voice. This girl really did love her son in the way Irene hoped he would be loved. Rose and Jack had the same spirit and they deserved to be together.

Smiling, she placed a gentle hand on Rose's shoulder. "I can tell just by the expression on your face that the love that you have for my son is real. My husband is not a cruel man, Rose. He's a very good man and Jack loves and respects him. Really, our son is the most important thing to him and he just wants Jack to have the same thing we share. Show him what you had just shown me. Make him see that it's Jack you're here for. Not the payment of debts. Do you get what I'm saying?"

Hope again returning to her, Rose nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I understand."

Irene smiled, wrapping her arms around Rose in a warm hug. "Good. I can't wait to welcome you into the family dear."


	24. Chapter 24

The next day, Rose spent her time in the garden, thinking over Irene's advice. Make Jack's father see for himself how serious she was about Jack. That it was Jack she wanted, not the Dawson money. She had thought about just knocking on the man's office door and having a conversation with the elder Dawson, let him get to know her, but she felt that may be too forward and would make her seem desperate. She also thought about making herself available and by chance run into Jack's father and have a spontaneous conversation that way, but she never did run across his path for such an impromptu conversation to happen. Really, she was at a loss. She didn't know what to do. So she decided to just make use of the garden for a bit. Perhaps some fresh air would give her some new ideas.

Rose had just settled into her favorite spot when Ruth came out, her eyes scanning the area for her daughter. Her face lit up when she spotted Rose and quickly made her way over.

"Rose, there you are. I have been looking everywhere for you," Ruth tsked. "Why are you once again out here alone instead of making yourself...useful somewhere? What must the Dawsons think?"

Rose frowned, taken aback by her mother's audacity. While she was just drifting around the mansion, enjoying the fruits of high society, Rose was out here trying to secure their future without involving the Hockley's! Something which would have been easier to do if it weren't for Nathan and Cal Hockley discussing their family business!

"Thanks to your friend Nathan Hockley, mother, the Dawsons probably think that we're golddiggers wanting to get our claws into their money."

Ruth blinked, shocked by Rose's outburst, having no idea where it had come from. "Pardon me?"

"Jack proposed to me. He wants to marry me, mother."

"Why that's splendid! That is the answer to all of our problems. "

"It would have been if it hadn't been for Nathan Hockley."

Ruth's frown deepened as she lowered herself onto the bench next to her daughter. "What do you mean? What does Nathan Hockley have to do with the Dawsons?"

"Well, Jack had gone to his father to tell him his intention to propose to me, when Mr. Dawson informed Jack that Mr. Nathan Hockley had called him and informed him of our precarious situation."

"What?!"

"According to Jack, Mr. Dawson isn't as keen on an engagement as he once was. He wants to wait until the end of summer to make a final decision."

.

"Why would Nathan Hockley do such a thing? Especially after making it clear that you're not Cal's only option? What does he get from sabotaging us like this?"

"It doesn't matter why he did it, he did and now I have to show Jack's father that it's not the money I care about. It's Jack. I'm in love with Jack. He can be a penniless artist and I'd still want to be with him."

Ruth gasped at Rose's declaration. "Rose, what about the debts your father has left? If they're not paid...I'll be out on the streets! Does that not matter to you?"

Rose softened a bit. She did love her mother, despite the woman's snobbery and selfishness. "Oh mother, you'll be okay. Even if the debtors take the house...I'm sure you'll be provided for somehow. It's just not right to expect the Dawsons or anyone else for that matter to take care of Daddy's bills."

"I have some words for Nathan Hockley. I doubt very much that a match with his son would be suitable, under the circumstances," Ruth sighed, not wanting to argue with her daughter and rather upset with the Hockley patriarch. "What are we to do now?"

"Well, I suppose that I'm going to have to somehow prove to Mr. Dawson that it's not his fortune I'm after. That my feelings for Jack are real."

Ruth frowned as she looked at her daughter, for the first time realizing where she had been failing when it came to Rose and finding her a husband. "I look at you and...you never really cared for Cal, did you?"

Rose simply shook her head, tired of voicing how much she disliked the Hockley heir. It felt like she had gone over the subject with her mother a thousand times already. "I despise him, really. But Jack...I am in love with him mother. Not because he's heir to a huge fortune, but because he's kind and compassionate. Attentive. I'm not just a decorative arm piece to him. I'm a person and he treats me as such."

"I see..."

"He loves me and I love him. I know that when it comes to marriage, love is the least of all requirements, but he meets all your other requirements as well, don't you think, mother?"

"Well, I cannot say that I disapprove of the match. But that does not solve the original problem. Your father's debts..."

"Father's debts? Mother...they are father's debts. Let them take the mansion! It's too big for both of us and neither of us was really ever happy there! We can acquire more fine things, we don't need what's in that house! And you won't have to be a seamstress. You know french, you can be a tutor or an assistant of some kind. Mother, there are other avenues for you...for both of us!"

"Rose...what are you saying? I should let the debtors take everything? I should plan to live a life in poverty?"

"What I am saying mother is, you should stop placing the welfare of this family on my shoulders. You should make plans for yourself. If you believe marriage is a way out, you're still a beautiful woman. Find an older wealthy gentleman in need of companionship and marry him. Allow me the freedom to marry who I want with no strings attached."

"I see. Well, I'll take your advice into consideration."

Rose sighed, thinking that her mother will just ignore her advice, just like she had ignored her all the other times Rose had voiced her displeasure and ideas on how to save themselves without Caledon Hockley's help. "Really, mother. I don't know why you insist on laying it all on my shoulders. It's not fair."

"Fair? Rose, we're women. Our choices are never easy."

"This choice is. I choose Jack. He is my choice, mother. Whether your debts get paid or not," Rose got to her feet, finished with the conversation.

"Rose..."

"Caledon is exploring other options. I doubt very much that his father would even allow an engagement, yet here they are spreading gossip and blocking off any options I may have, and yet..."

"Rose, I already said that a match with Hockley is not feasible."

"Well good. Because, whether I have a future with Jack or not, I will not be marrying that man!"

"I'll just have to figure something else out. Perhaps something that won't involve you at all."

"That would be for the best, mother. For the both of us."

Ruth watched as Rose turned to walk back to the mansion, leaving her alone to contemplate her situation and hopefully come up with a plan to save her marital home, or at least the good standing of the Dewitt Bukater name.

….

Jack had a plan. He needed to show his father that Rose could care less that he was the heir of a fortune, that her only reason for wanting to marry him was because she loved him. He needed to dispel the Hockley's gossip and show his father that Rose's feelings for him were true and there was one way he knew that he could prove this.

That afternoon, he had grabbed Emilie and they had gone to the fairgrounds, where Emilie found a pretty, yet inexpensive necklace that a penniless artist would gift to the girl of his dreams. Now a girl after money and nothing else would probably detest such a gift, but if Jack was right, and he knew he was, Rose would love it. The necklace was a silver chain with a simple silver rose hanging from it. Jack could have done better, but better wouldn't prove anything to his father.

Now it was nearly dinnertime. Everyone was gathering in the sitting room like they always did. His father was there with his mother, the patriarch of the family. Emilie was in there talking to Rose while Rose's mother Ruth stood off to herself, seeming to be deep in thought about something. Gripping the small jewelry box in hand, Jack entered.

"Jack, there you are, darling," Irene left her husband's side to kiss her son's cheek. "We were waiting for you. The servants probably already have the food set out on the table."

"Can we wait for a minute? There's something that I want to give Rose," Jack's grip tightened on the box as he turned away from his mother to face Rose, who looked at him curiously. After discussing it with Emilie, they both thought it'd be best if they didn't tell Rose so her surprise and reaction would be authentic.

"Jack?" Rose frowned, stepping away from Emilie as Jack approached, holding the box out in plain sight.

"Emi and I were out today at the fairgrounds and I saw this and was reminded of you. It's not much, you probably deserve something more lavish and expensive, but this was so lovely…," he opened the box to reveal the necklace. He smiled as Rose gasped and her eyes widened with a delight that he had only seen in Cora Cartmell back in Philadelphia.

"Oh Jack, it's gorgeous!"

"I know it's not a diamond or a pearl..."

"It's perfect! It's from you, which makes it priceless. I love it, Jack. I really do," Rose smiled, embarrassed as she felt tears leave her eyes. "Can I wear it now? I mean..."

"Of course," Jack chuckled, taking the necklace out of the box and unfastening it so he could slip it around Rose's neck.

Once Jack was finished fastening it, a tearful Rose wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly, forgetting that they weren't the only ones in the room. "I love it, Jack. It's beautiful."

Albert Dawson stood next to his wife, watching the couple, taking note that such an inexpensive piece of jewelry had made the girl as happy as if it had been the rarest diamond, all because it was given to her by Jack. The glow of love and adoration was there for all to see and it made his mind up for him when it came to approving an engagement.

"Do you need any more convincing, darling?" Irene smiled as she stood by her husband's side, watching Jack and Rose smile into each other's eyes.

Albert just smiled before turning around to make his way into the kitchen, not answering his wife's question just yet.


	25. Chapter 25

Ruth had stayed awake all night, unable to sleep. Her mind kept going back to that conversation with Rose in the garden and the fact that Nathan Hockley had the audacity to call Ralph Dawson and ruin her daughter's prospects when he had made it clear that Caledon would be exploring other options! How dare he! Then there was Rose, who had found herself a better, more palatable match to both of their tastes. But thanks to Hockley, even if a marriage was approved, her debts would still be in question. She felt like she was stuck between a rock and a hard place with no hope or options of keeping up her lavish way of life, a life that was all she had ever known. It scared her to think of what would become of her without money. Yet, it frightened her to think of what would become of Rose if she insisted on a match that was someone other than Jack Dawson.

Perhaps it didn't matter what happened to her. Rose had made some good points in their earlier conversations. Maybe things weren't as dire as Ruth believed them to be. Perhaps she could let Rose go on without the burden of her father's mistakes to hamper her choices. Maybe it indeed was time for Ruth to take on the burden herself instead of depending on her daughter so much. After all, it wasn't like she was ancient. Perhaps she could find a wealthy widower in need of a companion himself and allow Rose to live her own life with Jack.

But in order to do that, she would have to secure her daughter's future somehow. Make it known that the Dewitt Bukater debts were no longer connected to the family's only daughter. That anyone who married Rose would not be hounded by the family's debtors. She was going to have to talk to Ralph Dawson herself.

Which was why Ruth now stood at the door to the man's office, her hand poised to knock, asking for admittance. She had no idea if what she was about to do was wise or even deemed appropriate, but after finding out about Nathan's call, she felt that she had to do something. If she couldn't have a comfortable future for herself, as Rose's mother, it was up to her to make sure that her daughter would be ok. It was hard to realize her own selfishness when it came to her daughter. She hoped that by doing this, she was on the right path to making things right. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the oak door, her mind already going over once again what she planned to say.

"Come in," Ralph Dawson's voice spoke, sounding distracted, which didn't surprise Ruth. The man was constantly busy of course, being the head of such a huge business as Dawson enterprises. She again felt a small thrill that her daughter could be the mother of the heirs to what was known as old money.

Slowly, Ruth entered the office to find Ralph Dawson at his desk, looking over some paperwork. She cleared her throat, a nervous smile curving her lips. "Hello, Mr. Dawson. I hate to disturb you, but I must discuss an important matter with you, concerning our children, Jack and Rose. If this is not an appropriate time, I can wait."

Ralph sighed and placed his papers down, reluctant to stop his work, yet knowing that this discussion must be had, for Jack's sake. He was going to give his approval, but he had wanted to make something clear with the elder Dewitt Bukater woman before he did. Now was as good as time as any. His work could wait for a good hour at least.

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater. Ruth. I am glad that you've approached me. We do have some things to discuss and now is as good as time as any. Please take a seat," Ralph motioned to the chair in front of his desk.

Ruth did as directed, straightening the skirt of her dress as she settled into her seat. Clearing her throat, she met eyes with the Dawson patriarch head-on, hoping to convey that she took the matter seriously. "Mr. Dawson, it had come to my attention that Nathan Hockley had contacted you with some gossip concerning my husband's financial obligations..."

"That he has. Normally I would dismiss such gossip. I assume that you are aware and can understand why this time, I could not. That I may have some concerns."

"I do. I understand perfectly well. I cannot blame you a bit, I would have the same concerns if I was in your position."

"I am glad that we understand each other, Ruth. I must say, I do like your daughter. She reminds me of my Irene and Irene simply adores her. She was telling me how she had enjoyed that small outing with Rose and how perfect she seemed for our son. Emilie of course is fond of her as well. She has the Dawson stamp of approval from all fronts, really."

"It's just my husband's debts that are a concern," Ruth nodded, pleased that Rose had at least made a good impression on the Dawson family.

Ralph nodded. "They were. That was until last night when I saw your daughter's reaction to my son's...modest gift. Most high society girls would have been rather unhappy with such a gift. Insulted that the necklace was just a plain piece of silver and not a diamond or pearl. Rose on the other hand... reacted as if that necklace was the most precious piece of jewelry ever given to her. The fact that it came from my son, was what was most important to her and it made me see that despite the precarious situation you are in, she did not want the Dawson fortune. Like Jack, all of our riches and all that comes with it was not important to her. She loves Jack for himself and that's what I want for my son."

"What are you saying?"

"Mrs. Dewitt Bukater, Ruth. I was ready to tell my son that I could not approve of his intentions to marry your daughter if I even saw a hint that it was just another business deal for you both. That perhaps you came to us after Hockley had backed out of your...deal. But from what I've seen, it's obvious that's not the case. The feelings between our children are real. Rose really is in love with my son and wants to be with him. So in that case, not only am I going to give my approval for an engagement between my son and your daughter, I am willing to pay all your debts as a thank you.

"A thank you?"

"I had little hope that my son would ever find a girl that he would actually want to marry. Someone that would fit his personality and want the same things he wants, but he has in your daughter. She was the reason he came home to us as soon as he had. She is the reason he's happy now. There's a light in him that hasn't existed before and we have her to thank for that. Paying your debts is the least we can do."

Ruth blinked repeatedly, taken aback by the words spoken to her. Of all things, she had not been expecting this. She had been expecting perhaps harsh words, reluctance, hesitant acceptance. But certainly not a relieved acceptance and an offer to pay her debts!

"I must say, Mr. Dawson..."

"Please, call me Ralph. With our children soon to be wed, we should be on a first-name basis now."

"I must say...Ralph," Ruth forced the name through her lips, forcing her way past years of formalities. It was obvious that she was not used to being so lax, especially with a gentleman of high standing. "I am surprised by your decision. Forgive me, but...Nathan Hockley was furious with me when he found out about the debts and had as good as stepped out of any arrangement between Caledon and Rose..."

"Well, as you know, I am not Nathan Hockley. Hockley can only see money and how much richer an arranged marriage can make him. Of course, he wouldn't like anything that could make him...less well off than he already is. I on the other hand believe that there are some things more important than money. Love is number one on that list and that's what Rose and Jack have. One cannot put a price on it."

Ruth simply nodded, not daring to disagree. Her beliefs were more in line with Nathan Hockley's, but there was no need for Ralph Dawson to be aware of that. "I must confess. I have not been the best mother when it comes to Rose. Some may see me as selfish and perhaps they are right. For a time, I had placed the burden of my deceased husband's debts on Rose's shoulders. I had used that as a price for her hand in marriage when it came to the Hockleys. I did not care that Rose detested Caledon. I just saw a light at the end of what seemed to be a very dark tunnel. I regret that now. I had made the past two years of Rose's life even more miserable than she already was over her father's death. I had made her feel trapped. It's not until now that I've seen my mistakes. I came here to tell you that I am freeing Rose of that burden. I know that you said that you'll pay the debts, but I feel that it would be best to let you know my mindset when I came to see you. The only condition I have for my daughter's hand in marriage is that she's loved well and treated right. You do not have to worry about paying off my husband's debts."

"I must say, that is very honest of you, Ruth. You did not have to tell me any of that."

"I may be selfish and a bit set in my ways, but I am honest."

"That you are. Well, I am glad that we've had this discussion and now I feel good that I can call my son in here and give my blessing to an engagement. There, of course, will be a gala at the end of summer, when we've all returned to Boston. That is when we'll announce the engagement and begin making wedding plans."

"That sounds marvelous."

"Well, I suppose that is all that we have to discuss at the moment. I am sure that you and my wife have some planning to begin. From what I've seen the sooner it begins, the better."

Ruth got on her feet, feeling unsteady. It was a heady feeling, knowing that as a mother, she had actually done right by her daughter. She may still have debts to pay, but in the end, Rose would be taken care of.

"And Ruth, I would like a list of your debtors. Some if not all of the debt can be taken care of, I am sure," Ralph spoke up one last time, taking Ruth by surprise.

Ruth could only nod before making her way out of the office, her chest full of too much emotion to convey it properly.

Left alone, Ralph smiled and called for his valet.

"Sir?" Fabrizio's father poked his head into the office.

"Send for my son, please. Tell him that he is needed in my office immediately."

…..

An ecstatic Jack found Rose in her regular spot in the garden, this time with Emilie, talking about life at their old finishing school and teachers and acquaintances that they had in common. Rose was laughing over an embarrassing story that Emilie had just finished telling when Jack came bouncing in and scooped Rose up into an excited hug.

"Jack!" Rose squealed as she found herself being lifted off of her feet and twirled around in the air.

"You're in a good mood," Emilie watched with an amused smile. She wondered what had gotten her cousin this excited? He hadn't been in this good of a mood since the talk with Uncle Ralph about his engagement to Rose.

"Jack, put me down please! I'm getting dizzy!" Rose laughed, clinging to Jack as he set her back on her feet, yet kept his arms around her. "What is this about?"

"I had just gotten through talking to my father. Guess about what!" Jack's smile was wide and his blue eyes sparkled with glee.

"What did he want to talk to you about?" Rose chuckled, regaining her bearings.

"Us. You and me and our upcoming engagement gala."

Rose stared at Jack, afraid to even allow her lips to form the words. "What?"

"Jack, in order for there to be an engagement gala, there has to be..." Emilie pursed her lips, her brain putting everything together.

"An engagement. Which means..."

"He approved?" Rose gasped, her hands tightening their hold.

"He approved," Jack grinned. "He called me in and told me himself. In fact, he gave me this to give to you..."

Jack pulled out a white satin ring box and opened it to reveal a slender ring with a diamond nestled in the center, surrounded by smaller diamonds. He got down on one knee, taking Rose's hand in his free one as he held the ring out to her.

"Oh my god, that's great grandmother's engagement ring!" Emilie gasped. "It's a family heirloom...absolutely priceless...they don't make them like that anymore..."

"Oh Jack," Rose blinked back her tears as she stared at the sparkling diamond that held so much meaning to Jack's family. It was more than a ring...more than a symbol.

"I know that I've already asked and that your answer is yes….but I feel like this ring makes it more official. I have been in love with you from the moment we met, Rose. I feel like we fit each other so perfectly and...you're so amazing. Your hopes and dreams match my own and the fire I see in you...I love all of it...I love all of you. I can't picture my life without you in it. Not anymore. When I think of the future, you're at my side. This is more than about getting you away from Hockley. It's more than helping you realize your dreams and making them possible. It's about our future and making sure that we'll always have each other...that you'll always have me. Rose Dewitt Bukater, will you do me the honors of becoming my wife?"

Rose found that she was again struck speechless as tears rained from her eyes. She could only nod yes and sob happily as Jack slid the ring onto her finger. Strong arms wrapped around her as she realized that it was over. The trepidation over the possibility of marrying Cal. The dread of having to even see the man again. She was finally free to live her life and love the one man she knew for a fact she could never be without.


End file.
